Friends Forever
by Dark-Illusion-Detective
Summary: A simple fight leads to Espio leaving the Chaotix, and Vector suggests one of the biggest changes that Charmy will ever hear. Scared of this change, Charmy decides it's time to make a change all on his own.
1. Chaotix Detective Agency No Longer

**Friends Forever**

New story time! Once again, the Chaotix are involved and once again I'll need your opinions on this story. I can use the advice, flames, anything you can hand my way. Ah yes, quick heads up, school is going to start very soon for me so updating may be a slight dilema for me so please just keep watching.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own the Chaotix, any of the Sonic characters nor does she own Sega.

Thank you disclaimer. Now on to the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter One: Chaotix Detective Agency No Longer**

It was suppose to be a quiet night, just like usual and nothing was suppose to go wrong that night. But as usual, Charmy was wrong. The hyper bee was on his small bed and he was occupying himself with looking at a photo album. Usually he wouldn't occupy himself like that; on most days he'd do anything that would get him yelled at or something that seemed like a lot of fun, but this night was different.

Charmy looked at a picture of the Chaotix Detective Agency grinning and looking like a family. Espio had his arms crossed and he looked at the camera with a concentrated stare, Vector was laughing along with himself. But the arguements in the other room snapped him out of the past and back into the present, where Espio and Vector were arguing again.

"Vector! We're never going to pay these bills!"

"Relax Esp, we'll get it paid off."

"You always say that! Look how bad our debt is and you tell me with a straight face that we'll get it paid off," said Espio with his usual strict, disciplined voice. Their arguements about the rent, food, even about the jobs they were taking on seemed to get worse and Charmy wanted no part of it. What made things worse was Espio would threaten to leave and Vector would shut himself in his room.

_"I bet if they didn't argue so-"_

Charmy's thoughts were gone when he heard Espio threaten to leave again. The bee looked at the picture of the three of them and remembered that Mighty the armadillo left a long time ago, back when he was younger; he didn't want that to happen again, he didn't want anyone else to leave.

"Go ahead and leave then! Charmy and I will do better off without you!"

"Fine! Good luck without me!"

Then there were a couple of door slams and Charmy took the picture out of the album and he flew off his bed and toward Vector's room. He knocked on the door.

"Vector."

The door opened and Vector looked at Charmy with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"What is it Charmy?"

"... Where's Espio?"

"He went out for a walk. He'll probably be back by morning."

Charmy frowned and he sighed.

"Something bothering ya?"

The bee nodded, "yeah... is the rent that bad this month?"

Vector took out the paper and I saw the amount. Charmy had a shocked expression as he remarked, "that's a lot of zeros."

"Does that answer your question?"

Charmy nodded and he asked, "is that why you were arguing with Espio?"

"Yes."

"H-he'll come back right?"

Vector nodded, "he always comes back after a while. He just needs some time to cool off."

Charmy smiled at that, that was a relief to hear. Then Vector closed his door, the bee flew back into his room and laid on his bed. He put the picture of the three of them in his pocket and waited to hear the front door open, and to hear Espio's voice saying he was home. Charmy took time to think about the mystery they had just solved; a girl that went missing. It turns out that the girl was kidnapped and thankfully they found the kidnapper and got him before he escaped.

_"... What if Espio and Vector's arguement was worse that I thought it was? What if Espio's gone for good like Mighty?" _that was the thought that hit Charmy out of nowhere. Why he would think that, he would never know, but that thought was what made him close his photo album and stuff it under his bed. He laid down in his bed and hoped dinner would be served pretty soon, he was getting kind of hungry and he hoped Espio would come as his eyes closed and he fell into his dream land.

**-- A Few Hours Later --**

"Charmy! Dinner!" called Vector and the bee woke up. Charmy yawned widely as he lazily flew down the stairs and toward the dinning room. Once he was in his seat, Vector placed down a dinner the bee would've never expected. On his plate there was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, potato chips and on the side were two candy canes. The hyper bee instantly looked at the candy canes and he remembered something that probably was better off in the back of his mind.

When Mighty left, he was given two candy canes and he gave the candy canes to Vector and to Espio. He was only three at the time, he didn't really remember how he took the armadillo leaving but Vector remembered clearly. Charmy looked at Vector and he quickly looked around for Espio. Not seeing him he turned his attention back to Vector who sat down next to him.

"... Vector, where's Espio?"

At first, Vector said nothing. Charmy felt like something was wrong, deeply wrong, he repeated his question and Vector looked away from Charmy.

"Vector! Where's Espio!?"

"Charmy... h... he might not be coming back."

"Huh? What'cha mean by that?"

Vector took out a piece of paper and Charmy read it. His honey colored eyes widened and he dropped the letter that said this:

_To Vector and Charmy,_

_The detective agency isn't going anywhere. I know this for sure. The rent clearly says we need to change something so I'm going to. I'm leaving the agency. I'm sorry, but you guys know I'm telling the truth. We're always in debt, and every month is getting harder for us to get jobs. That's why I'm gone now... Gomenasai. _

_Espio_

_P.S- I have my cell phone with me. Call if something happens._

Charmy's attenaes drooped as he looked at his food with a sad look.

"H-he's not coming back? Vector! You can't let him go!"

"It's his choice to leave. We can't stop him. All we can do now is keep-"

"What? Keep up with the agency without Espio?" questioned Charmy with a tone that sounded so confused, so sad. Vector flinched at that. "We can't! We need to talk to him about this. Maybe we can change his mind."

Vector shook his head, making Charmy's eyes widen. Vector would do anything for the agency so when he saw him shake his head for something that would not only benefit their friendship but the agency, he felt like panicking.

"But... Espio..."

"He's growing up, he can make his own decisions Charmy. Maybe Espio is right though."

"H-he's not right! He's wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! The agency had been doing just fine!"

"Charmy I know you're upset but-"

"But what?! He can't just leave us!"

Vector frowned at Charmy who was clearly upset by this. Vector sighed and he said, "... I know you Charmy. You're a fighter... but don't you ever think of doing anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything besides being a detective?"

Charmy shook his head automatically, he's been a detective for as long as he could remember, he wasn't about to give up on something he's been. Vector sighed again and said, "don't you think it's time to make a change?"

"What kind of change?"

Vector looked like he would destroy himself by saying what he said next.

"Ending the Chaotix Detective Agency?"

Charmy's eyes widened and he looked at Vector with almost pleading eyes.

"NO! Vector! You can't!!"

"Charmy-"

"Don't Charmy me! You can't! You can't do this!" yelled Charmy. Tears started to form in his eyes and he blinked back the hot tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"... I know you're upset but Espio is right. We need to make a change."

Vector put a hand on Charmy's shoulder and the small bee moved away from Vector. He took the candy canes and he darted up to his room. He had no idea if Vector followed him up the stairs because he flew into his room, slammed the door and locked it. Charmy landed on the floor and he walked over to his bed. He climbed on it rather than fly on it and he began eating one of his candy canes as the tears began falling.

"Charmy!" called Vector as he knocked on his door. Charmy didn't say anything, he didn't want to talk about anything. Espio was gone like Mighty was, Vector wanted to drop the whole detective agency just because Espio wrote about making a change.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" cried Charmy finally after three minutes straight of Vector knocking on his door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!! JUST GO AWAY!!"

"Charmy! Please calm down!"

"NO VECTOR!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Charmy didn't hear Vector knocking on the door anymore and instead he heard something dialing; a phone.

"Hello? Yes this is Vector... I know, I know. I just showed Charmy the letter."

There was a pause but Charmy didn't know that, he was crying full blast into his pillow. Vector could hear him crying and he sighed.

"No I didn't know any other way to tell him that you weren't coming back. It was painful telling him. Uh huh... fine. Thanks," muttered Vector as he hung the phone up. Charmy sniffled and hiccupped trying to calm down slightly, in the middle of this, he heard Vector's door close.

Charmy took out the photo album, and tossed the pictures out of it, grabbed a picture of when Knuckles, Mighty, and the rest of the Chaotix were there. He looked around him and saw the pictures all over the floor and he ran over to his small desk where he was to do any paper work, grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a note and put it on the blank page of the album. Charmy closed the album and let a corner of the note stick out.

_"Vector will find that easily. If a change is what we all need, then I guess I'll make mine now."_

Charmy looked at the window and he opened it. The night sky never looked so inviting as it did now; it was raining but the bee didn't care. He just wanted to get out. Charmy then remembered the door was locked, he walked over and unlocked it. He then hiccupped as more tears ran down his face. He put the pictures he took from the album in his jacket pocket and he walked toward the window.

Charmy looked back at his room, he then ran back and grabbed his old camera. He held it in his hands as he darted toward the window, jumped through the space and he was outside in the rain. He kept flying away from the building until he heard a shout.

"CHARMY!!"

He looked down and saw Vector running after him. Charmy's tears fell faster at this and he didn't say anything. He instead flew faster.

"CHARMY!!"

But it was too late, Charmy was out of sight thanks to the dark clouds and Vector stopped and was panting. He looked where he saw Charmy last and he held the now wet note in his hands.

_Vector,_

_I can't let you end the Chaotix. The Chaotix I know is the group of people called my family, my friends. You want to end the detective agency, you can now if you want. You don't need my opinion anymore. I want to be a detective Vector. That's what I'm going to be. I know you talked to Espio. Well, if you want, you can tell him that I'm not around anymore. Tell anyone anything you want; that I disappeared, that I ran away. _

_Vector... Espio wrote this and I'm not sure what it means. I guess it's some kind of apology because Espio used it. So I'm using it now. Vector... Gomenasai. _

_Charmy Bee_

**--**

**Just a quick note. Gomenasai means I'm sorry in japanese I think. So there's chapter one. Don't worry things will get better. Just look for my updates, and you'll see.**


	2. The Search Begins

Thank you guys for the reviews and for the alerts and favorites! I appreciate it. Anyways here's my friend with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own her OC, Ocean the armadillo.

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Search Begins**

The light of an afternoon sun shinned past the thick shroud of trees and onto a small figure that was leaning against a large tree; Charmy had flown for almost a whole day straight and he had to rest. He had no idea how far he had flown but he knew he flew pretty far. He figued maybe thirty miles, maybe more, but he was far away from Westopolis and that's all he knew. He heard the loud growl errupt from his stomach and only then did he chastize himself for not eating dinner and for not bringing any money with him. He held his camera and he tossed it in the air and caught it for something to keep his mind occupied.

"Okay, in the middle of a forest. No place to go... huh? What have I just landed myself in?" Charmy asked himself as he stood up and began walking. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm completely lost..."

He stopped at a tree and sat down. He leaned his head against the tree and he looked at the sky that threatened to rain again. He was at least happy that the rain disappeared for a while. Charmy looked at his camera and he wondered where he was. But in his mind what he really wanted at the moment was Vector telling Charmy it was going to be okay, and Espio telling him that they'd be there to make everything better, just like they used to.

Tears then made their appearance on Charmy's face as he looked at his camera and he threw it toward another tree, "I CAN'T DO THIS!!" he shouted loudly and he heard the camera roll against the ground. Charmy then started crying. His voice echoed through the forest and Charmy's cries had echoed as well.

The camera stopped rolling and laid on the ground. It was then lifted into a pair of hands. Charmy heard it being picked up and he stopped crying and his watery eyes looked at the figure in front of him.

It was an armadillo. A black armadillo with light blue on her head and on her back; she wore light blue denim jeans, with black skater shoes, a black long sleeved shirt that exposed her shoulders and neck, and she had a look of pure concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No," cried Charmy. He felt pathetic, he felt weak by crying in front of her but something about her blue eyes made the tears fall down his face faster. He'd seen those eyes before, but where, he didn't know.

She looked sad to see him sad and she held out the camera.

"This is your's right?"

Charmy nodded as he sniffled and took the camera. He held it and suddenly his stomach growled loudly that caused her to laugh. Charmy frowned as he whinned, "don't laugh at me."

She instantly stopped laughing, "I'm sorry... are you hungry? I can take you back to my place and fix you something to eat."

"Y-you can?"

She grinned as she lifted Charmy and he sat on her shoulders.

"'Course I can. Just calm down."

Charmy felt his tears no longer fall from his face and he grinned as the young armadillo made her way to a dirt path and she walked toward a small building. It was fairly large and it was a brilliant white color.

"Here we are, home sweet home," she whispered quietly as she opened the door and closed it once they were in. She lifted Charmy off of her shoulders and put him on the ground.

"Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Ocean the armadillo. And you are?"

"Charmy Bee."

"Nice to meetcha," she said happily and Charmy grinned at this. "Let me give you a grand tour of the place before I fix you somethin' to eat 'kay?"

Charmy nodded and Ocean took Charmy's hand and began leading him to all the rooms. To Charmy's surprise, this place was laid out exactly like the Chaotix building. There were stairs that led to a large Master Bedroom, a smaller room, the guest room and a small room that looked like a nursery or a little kid's play room. Charmy even guessed where the laundry room was and that surprised Ocean greatly.

A few hours later, Charmy was laying down on the couch and was fast asleep. Ocean saw this and saw that her tv was on; she smiled just because she remembered when she used to do that. She walked to a closet, took out a small blanket and she put it over Charmy who turned on his side and stayed sleeping. She smiled as she sat down in her recliner and she turned on the radio that sat next to her on the mini coffee table. She put the headphones on to listen to the radio without waking Charmy up.

"And that was Realize by Colbie Calliat. Now it's time to go to commercials but stay tuned."

"Or not," whispered Ocean as she turned off the radio and slid the headphones off of her head. She then looked at Charmy and she began wondering. He couldn't have been older than seven and here he was, on his own. She then looked closely at him and she gasped when she realized who he was.

Charmy heard the gasp and he woke up. He looked at Ocean and he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Y-you're from the Chaotix Detective Agency! I should've realized that's why you seemed familiar!"

"I'm familiar?"

Ocean nodded as she said, "wait here."

Charmy blinked as he sat up and waited. Within a few minutes Ocean appeared and she held a picture. "Got it- whoa!" She missed a step and she tumbled down the stairs and the picture went flying out of her hands. It landed on the floor, and the sound of glass breaking was heard. She frowned as she walked over to it, picked it up and showed it to Charmy.

"That's... that's us three years ago! How'd you get this picture?"

Ocean frowned, "I found it. It was in the forest and I picked it up."

Charmy closed his eyes and said, "... keep it. I already have that picture with me."

"Mind if I ask why exactly you're not with the Chaotix now?"

"... I guess you can say we split up."

"Split up? What happened?"

Charmy then explained how Espio left, how Vector suggested ending the agency and to Charmy's surprise, Ocean gasped at that.

"That's horrible!"

"I know, so I ran away hoping to make a new detective agency. One that people will be proud of!" exclaimed Charmy.

The armadillo blinked and she grinned, "if you wouldn't mind a helping hand then I'd love to assist you with creating this detective agency."

"Really?"

"'Course! It's always been my dream to be a great detective. Please?"

"Sure!"

Ocean squealed with happiness and she embraced Charmy in a bone crushing hug. She let go quickly and she asked out of the blue, "how old are you anyways?"

"I'm six... you?"

"I'm seven."

"You don't look like you're seven."

Ocean frowned, "that's what everyone else says but I am seven. It says so on my birth certificate... or part of it anyways."

"Part?"

"It's a mystery. It has my birthday, my name, everything but who my parents are," she explained quietly. She reached into her pocket and took it out.

"Your parents' names are whited out."

"Exactly..."

Charmy thought for a while and he said, "that's okay. My parents are dead."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay... they died while I was young so I have no idea what they were like."

Ocean sighed, "that's good."

"Enough about talking about sad stuff. Lets talk about the new detective agency!"

"Yeah!"

Soon the hours passed as the duo started talking about the detective agency and how it would be set up. They even brain stormed ideas about the motto but they soon agreed with the Chaotix's original motto; We don't turn down jobs that pay. They talked about a lot of other things and suddenly Ocean yawned. She looked at the clock and was surprised it read 9:37 pm.

"It's that late already?"

"You call that late? That's early!" shouted Charmy hyperly. While they were talking Charmy had three cans of mountain dew and now he was too hyper to fall asleep.

"For you maybe. For me it's late. I'm going to bed."

"Don't go to bed yet!"

"I gotta head to bed otherwise I'll wind up sleepin' during the day Charm. Besides, we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"But I can't go to sleep! I'm wide awake and ready to rock and roll!!" cheered Charmy.

Ocean just giggled tiredly.

"You're insane."

"Define insane."

"... I don't have a dictionary with me. So how about this? You watch tv, fall asleep, make yourself comfortable and I'll get you up in the mornin'. How does that sound?"

"Boring."

"Okay mister hyperness, what do you suggest you do?"

"Listen to music!"

Ocean sighed. She walked over to her radio and unplugged the headphones and turned the station to the classical channel. Charmy covered where his ears would be and shouted, "NOT THAT!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!"

"Sorry Charm, that's the only thing you're listening to at night time," she replied as she calmly walked up the stairs. Charmy grinned when she was out of sight and walked toward the radio to change the station.

"You touch the radio and I'll make sure you can't feel your hands in the morning."

Charmy quickly flew away from the radio and listened as the music filled the air and made his hyperness disappear. He yawned widely and soon he was fast asleep. Ocean walked down the stairs quietly and saw this. She grinned as she walked to the radio, turned it off and turned the tv off. She then pulled the covers over Charmy and smiled softly.

"'Night Charmy... see ya in the mornin'. Have pleasant dreams tonight," she whispered as she walked up the stairs into her room. She closed her door and she squealed with delight. Who would've thought she would be the one to help Charmy with the new detective agency? Obviously not her.

**-- Meanwhile with Vector--**

The alligator sat in a computer chair and was typing a lost poster like the ones for a lost pet. Vector had printed out a picture of Charmy and he typed down this:

_**This is a face you can't ignore. This is a face that is lost in the world somewhere and this face needs your help. He ran away late last night and I'm scared of what could happen to the little guy. I know, how can Vector, the boss of the Chaotix Detective Agency get scared? Charmy Bee is this little guy's name, and somewhere in the world he needs your help.**_

Vector stopped typing this up and he reread it. Did he just type he was scared? Wow he definately was losing it. He felt guilty that was a fact, but scared? What could he be scared of? It's only been one day. He deleted what he typed and he sighed angrily. His thoughts were interrupted with a voice.

"So where's Charmy?"

Vector jumped out of his seat and turned around to see Espio. He had come through the open window; figures. He sighed and explained to the chameleon what happened as soon as he left.

"And you let him run away?"

"Did you expect me to grow wings and fly after him?"

"Not really but you could've called me earlier to let me know to be on the look out for him!"

"If you hadn't left then Charmy wouldn't have had the idea to run away," stated Vector angrily. Here came the long arguements.

The arguement must've lasted for maybe thirty minutes until Vector yelled, "STOP!!"

Espio stopped arguing and blinked. Vector then paced the floor as he asked, "what are we doing?"

"Arguing."

"What should we be doing now?"

The chameleon looked down, a look of shame crossed his face as he replied, "looking for Charmy."

"Right. Now I know you don't want to stay here, and I'm not going to make you. It's your decision whether to stay or not. So here's the deal. If you're not staying, then you can look for Charmy in all the places you go. If you are staying then the least you can do is help me figure out where Charmy is."

Espio nodded.

"I'm not staying."

"I understand."

"I'll look for Charmy though," Espio said quietly in his calm and collective voice. Vector nodded.

"Fair enough."

"And Vector?"

"What?"

Silence filled the air until Espio sighed and quietly whispered, "I'm sorry... if what you're saying is true, that me running away caused him to run away... then this is my fault."

"It's both of our faults. But feeling sorry isn't going to get us anywhere if Charmy's still out there. I'll make some flyers for around Westopolis you see if you can find him where ever you go."

"Roger."

"And Espio. Call me no matter what. Give me info on the progress with this, tell me if anyone's seen Charmy or not, tell me where you are. Anything that'll help."

"I know the drill. You just want Charmy back so he's safe."

Vector nodded, "I don't want him to wind up dead like his parents..."

"Or like Mighty?"

Vector looked confused, "Mighty's not dead."

"But we haven't heard from him and we haven't seen him either. For all we know he probably is dead."

"True... but that's off topic. Lets agree on one thing. We must put all of our effort on finding Charmy, no matter how long it takes."

Espio nodded and he started to head out the window until Vector said, "hold on a second."

Then Espio was given a picture of Charmy, and Vector said, "just show that to some of the people and maybe someone'll recognize him."

"... Never knew you were this responsible."

"He's just a kid, he shouldn't be out on his own."

"Right... you know. I think sometimes we forget he's a kid and assume he can listen to our arguements."

Vector shook his head and looked down at his feet, "then we were wrong to think that. Now lets start looking!"

Espio nodded as he camaflouged and vanished as he jumped out the window. The ninja started running away from the Chaotix building and kept running. He was determined to find Charmy, for Vector's sake. What no one guessed was how long this search went on.

**--**

**Okay a crappy ending for this chapter I know. I'm having major Writer's Block and this was as best as I could do with this chapter. I'm sure I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon. Oh and Ocean's past is going to be a secret for a while but I think you can guess who one of her parents are. Anyways, please tell me what you think!**


	3. Calling All Detectives Part One

Hey guys! Did this chapter as my internet was down. Apparently something happened and my dad just told me something about how the company did something and... well now you know. Anyways I'd like to thank everyone who read this and who put this story on their alert list, favorite list, and who submited a review.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own the Chaotix, any of the Sonic characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own her OCs, Ocean the armadillo, Avril the bat and Flame the swallow.

With that disclaimer out of the way, lets get this show on the roll!

* * *

**Chapter Three: 2 years later, Calling All Detectives- Part One**

Spring was finally around the corner, and Charmy couldn't wait to see the trees start to get their leaves back; he also couldn't wait for the jobs to come in. It seemed like the start of the second year of the Honey Water Detective Agency didn't want to start at all. There were no jobs and Charmy was sitting alone in his bed room.

His room was an exact duplicate of the one back at the Chaotix building; light orange carpet covered his floor, a few scattered cds, a photo album he created with the help of Ocean, and his small bed was against the white wall. The hyper bee was sitting on his bed, watching the clock out of sheer boredom; after all, when the tv and radio stops working suddenly, there wasn't anything else that he could find to do. Charmy hummed quietly until he jumped from his bed and walked down the stairs toward another room, the office.

A large black computer chair sat against the wall and he grinned as he climbed it and sat down in it. He gave a devious grin as he kicked off from the wall as hard as he could and the chair flew out of the room and started rolling down the hall way.

"YEAH!! WHEEEEEEE- OH SH-"

BANG!

The chair hit the wall and Charmy slammed into the wall as well. He got out of the chair and held his head, "owww... that hurt."

Charmy blinked when he looked toward the front door, he thought he saw his partner, Ocean, standing with a look that said 'put the chair back or else I'll find a way to make you'. He rubbed his eyes and it turns out, what he saw was really there.

"Oh crap."

"Charmy... put the chair away and meet me in the living room."

_"Oh great. She's using that nice, calm tone... What the hell did I do wrong this time? Um besides ran into the wall with the computer chair,"_ thought Charmy as he started to push the chair back into the office. Charmy had grown a few inches but he was still shorter than the chair, which was really annoying when he had to type up a summary of a case and he couldn't just jump on the chair. He quickly put the chair back where it once was and walked toward the living room, trying to think of what he could've done wrong.

"Take a seat," said Ocean in her soft voice. Charmy couldn't believe that the seven year old he had met two years ago had just turned nine and had stayed with the detective agency for this long. He pushed that thought in the back of his head though and he sat down on the couch.

"Um, before we begin. What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothin'."

"Really... why did you ask me to take a seat?"

Ocean dug in her jean pockets and she pulled out a sheet of paper that looked like a poster of some kind. She unfolded it until it was completely unfolded and she showed it to Charmy.

"You called me here to look at some random poster?"

"It's not random! Take a closer look at it. It's a Detective Reunion!"

"A what?" Charmy asked curiously. It wasn't every day that there was something like this going on around the small forest they lived in.

Ocean rolled her blue eyes at this and stated, "a Detective Reunion is basically this: There's a place and time where detective agencies, old and new alike, come together and share different missions and jobs they were assigned to do."

Charmy looked slightly interested and he just looked at Ocean.

"Sounds like fun... do you want to go?"

"'Course I do Charm. You should know me by now," Ocean replied in a pleading voice. "Can we go Charm? Please?"

"... I don't know. I mean are you positive you don't want to do something else? Like look at the stream or go shopping in a nearby city?"

Ocean tilted her head and she looked worried.

"Are you feelin' 'kay? Because the Charmy I know would never say somethin' like that."

"I'm perfectly fine."

The armadillo didn't believe him as she pressed her gloved hand against the eight year old bee's head and felt for a fever. She withdrew her hand and she remarked, "well you don't have a temperature."

"No duh Sherlock."

"Shut up Charmy. Hmm... is it because of the Chaotix?"

Charmy nodded, "well if you think about it, they could be there."

"Or they might not be."

"Still-"

"Still what Charmy? You said they split up two years ago so I doubt they'd get together just for this one thing right? And besides, what are the odds?" questioned Ocean as though she was in a court room. Charmy hated when she used this technique against him.

Charmy stayed silent until Ocean smirked. She won and she knew it.

"Will we go?"

"Yeah. Sure, we'll go."

"Yes! THANK YOU CHARMY!!"

Ocean had embraced him in another one of her trademark bone crushing hugs and Charmy gasped, "Ocean... air! AIR!"

The armadillo frowned and she let the bee go. Charmy gasped for nearly ten minutes and in that time Ocean got out two cans of mountain dew. She tossed one over to Charmy and the bee looked shocked.

"Ocean! I thought you said I couldn't have this stuff any more."

She looked like she was deep in thought and she shrugged, "eh, so we'll get hyper for a while and do crazy stunts... anyways, this is a time to celebrate. We get to meet detectives just like us."

"Um... Ocean. One problem," said Charmy as he looked at the poster.

"What now? And don't tell me it has to do with the Chaotix again."

"No... we can only enter if we have three people. We need another person with us."

"What?"

Ocean looked at the poster and she frowned, "but there's only us."

"Exactly. And every case has been getting harder and harder for just the two of us to do."

"Are you suggestin' what I think you're suggestin'?"

"That we get another member, then yes."

Ocean nodded, "sounds fair... but it's not like they're goin' to knock on our door and say 'hey this must be the Honey Water Detective Agency! I was wonderin' if I could be a member'. I mean come on."

"Well what do you suggest we do then?"

She frowned, "for once I don't know."

Charmy sighed as he opened his mountain dew and he took a long sip. He fixed his flight helmet on his head and he began thinking.

"Hm... how about interviews? Like a person would do for a job?"

"Nah, we really have no reason to be formal 'bout it. And if we are all formal then there's no way that anyone's goin' to want to be a part of our agency."

Charmy nodded in agreement.

"Think we should just walk up to someone on the streets and just see if he or she would like to join us?"

"We do that and we might not be able to know their abilities."

"We'll run them through a couple courses, if they pass then well... we got a new member."

"If they don't?" questioned Ocean as she took a very long sip of her mountain dew and looked at Charmy.

The bee shrugged, he wasn't sure what they'd do if that happened. She seemed to realize that but she whispered, "that thing is in a week. We've got a week to figure out who our new member is."

Charmy sighed, "this is going to be he-"

Ocean glared at Charmy, she was against swearing and to Charmy it was a habit to swear thanks to being around Vector and Espio when they argued. So now the eight year old had to figure out a way to not swear when around Ocean.

"Heck."

"That's better."

There were no sounds but the duo drinking their mountain dews, the wind blowing in through an open window and of Charmy pacing around the living room.

"Could you stop pacin'? It's makin' me dizzy."

"Sorry."

"What are you thinkin' 'bout now?"

"Well Espio once said that to have an efficient team you need three elements. Flight, Power, and Speed. I'm in the Flight catergory, you're in the Power catergory so we're probably-"

"Searchin' for a person in the Speed catergory?"

"Exactly."

"Then what are we really lookin' for then?"

Charmy stayed silent on that and he then replied, "we'll just find someone that's fast. Like super fast. Maybe not Sonic the Hedgehog fast but pretty close."

Ocean recently had started learning about the other teams that Charmy used to hang out with like Team Dark, Team Rose, and Team Sonic. The armadillo sighed and she nodded.

"Fine... but once again I bring up the fact that we're probably not goin' to get a knock on the-"

Ocean was cut off when there was a knock on the door. Charmy looked at Ocean who looked pretty much ready to start bouncing off the walls. The duo then got up and yelled, "I GOT IT!!"

Charmy grabbed the door knob and Ocean tackled the bee away from the door.

"I said I got it!"

"Jeez, if that's all you wanted to do was answer the door then answer it already!"

"FINE I WILL!"

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY ATTENAE!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!!"

"Erm... am I interrupting anything?" asked a calm voice. The duo stopped shouting and they looked to see that the door was open. And standing in the door way was a swallow.

Charmy observed that the swallow's attire was a bit strange. She wore ripped jeans, a baggy t- shirt that was also ripped at the back and one of her sleeves were a bit tattered. She wore running shoes that the amount of dirt determined just how much this person ran.

Ocean however observed not just her attire but her whole appearance. The swallow had metallic blazing orange feathers that appeared a bit dirty, and dazzling blue eyes that looked at the duo as though she was at the wrong building. She had long feathers that were in a pony tail and she had a hat that was tilted to the side.

"N-not at all!"

Charmy and Ocean instantly broke up and the sugar of the mountain dew seemed to be gone thanks to their embarrassment.

"What can we do for you?"

She laughed almost in a carefree tone, "funny thing about that. I'm here doing what you doubted."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I was passing by this house and I over heard you needed a speed member for your little group of detectives here."

"That's right," said Ocean. Charmy however said nothing. He appeared dazed. "Um, Charmy."

The bee shook his head and shouted nonsense. The swallow laughed, "is he okay?"

"Sometimes I wonder that myself. Anyways."

"Right. So I came here wondering if you would be interested in having me as part of your team," remarked the swallow with confidence.

"That'd be awesome... erm... do we have to pay you?"

She tilted her head, "why would you do that?"

Ocean shrugged, "I mean you're doing a big favor for us and all so..."

"Keep your money, I don't need it. I just want to help."

"Who are you anyways?" questioned Charmy.

"The name's Flame," she replied calmly.

Ocean and Charmy looked at each other and they grinned as the hyperness came back. Charmy was literally twitching from the hyperness and Flame looked at Ocean who just smiled widely.

"Erm..."

"I'm Ocean and this is Charmy."

"Nice to meet you both."

Flame gave a carefree smile as she asked, "so when's this thing?"

"In a week... you can stay with us if you want."

"No way! I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I've got to visit my family in a nearby town," Flame explained. "But I can meet you here before you guys leave."

Charmy had doubts just like Ocean did; could they really trust her? How did they know she wasn't going to back out of it in the last minute? Charmy sighed and nodded.

"Okay... but you have to meet us in six days."

"Six days? I can do that."

"Thank you."

Flame turned to leave until Ocean then shouted, "hey wait! Why do people call you Flame?"

Flame smiled, "I'm a pyrokinetic. Meaning I can set things on fire with my mind."

"Really?"

She nodded and Ocean sweatdropped along with Charmy. They were going to let a pyrokinetic come along with them? Apparently so.

"If that's all, I'll catch you guys here in six days."

She then saluted them and ran off swiftly. The duo then grinned but Charmy was laughing as he grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"So much for you being right all the time. She knocked on the door and wanted to join us! Beat that!"

"You asked for it!" shouted Ocean as she tackled Charmy and the duo started playfully fighting. They were laughing and laughing. Then Charmy made a weird comparision.

Flame was like Vector and Ocean was like Espio. Ocean, when not given any soda, is calm and quiet. Polite even. And Flame appeared to be laid back and had a generous nature to her just like Vector had. Now as the playing kept going he had one question.

How was Vector and Espio doing?

**-- Meanwhile with Vector and Espio --**

The duo looked at the poster that was on Vector's desk. Espio was dressed in black pants, a black shirt, his usual boots and gloves, and he looked like a true ninja. Vector however looked the same, except he was wearing a black jacket.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Espio as he read over the poster.

"That we enter and see if we can find Charmy?"

"Something like that."

"Sounds good to me."

Espio's gold eyes stopped at one sentence, "we need three people."

Vector said nothing and he looked like he was ready to punch something. Espio crossed his arms and said, "alright. So we need someone that can fly."

"How about Tails?"

"Can't."

"Uhm... how about Cream?"

"She can't either," replied Espio.

"Rouge?"

Espio looked at Vector as though he was insane, "hell no!"

"Then we're basically stuck without another partner then."

There suddenly was a knock on the door. Espio sighed, "I'll get it."

When the ninja opened the door, he saw a certain bat. Rouge.

"What are you doing here?"

"What a greeting Espy," remarked Rouge as she walked in and walked toward the office. Vector looked at the bat and she smirked. "I heard a rumor. You lost bee boy."

"We've been missing Charmy for two years."

"And I haven't heard about it? Strange. Anyways not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" questioned Espio with suspicion in his voice. Rouge held up the poster.

"You probably want to go to this. Need a member?"

"Well... yeah but..."

"What do you want in return?" asked Espio.

"What makes you think I want something in return?"

"Because you're helping us," stated Vector. Rouge laughed suddenly.

"I'm not joining your group of bumbling idiots."

Espio and Vector looked offended by that but the jewel thief didn't care. She looked out the office and toward the front door.

"Come on in."

Rouge then sat down in a chair and a bat came into the room. She was wearing a pair of knee high black boots, black elbow lengthed gloves, and an almost black, dark red shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. She was a black bat with ruby red eyes, she had very large ears and she had a pair of dark red wings folded against her back.

"Rouge? Who is this?"

"This is my cousin."

_"Oh dear god,"_ was Vector and Espio's first thought. Rouge seemed to notice that they didn't like that because she glared.

"She's nothing like me, don't worry."

The duo sighed with relief and the bat walked toward Espio and Vector. She studied them and she smiled.

"I'm Avril. I'm Rouge's cousin and I was wondering if I could perhaps join you," the bat said hopefully. Espio noticed how innocent her voice sounded.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Vector looked at Espio, "what do you think Espy?"

The chameleon looked at Avril and he had no idea whether to trust her or not. One way to find out.

"Why not? Sure you can join us."

Avril grinned and she nodded, "thank you!"

"How she's my cousin I have no idea," muttered Rouge almost as if she was embarrassed that Avril was her cousin. Vector laughed at Rouge.

"She can stay with us even."

"Really?" asked Avril and the alligator nodded. She looked at Rouge who just shrugged. "Okay then! I'll stay."

"As much as it pains me to say this... thanks Rouge."

Rouge just shrugged and there was the sound of a cell phone ringing. She took out her cell phone and started talking. A few seconds later she shut the phone and said, "looks like I've got another mission on my hand. I'll see ya around," she then darted out of the building as though it was on fire.

Avril then looked at the duo and silence ensued.

"Uhm-"

"Aren't we going?"

"It's in a week," said Espio. Avril frowned.

She walked over to the chair Rouge was sitting in, sat down and crossed her arms, "I can wait."

**--**

**Finally! Chapter Three is finished! You guys have no idea how long this thing took me to write. (Sighs) Well I hope you enjoy, and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. Calling All Detectives Part Two

Hey guys! I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. Especially Kiba Sniper's who corrected me with Vector being a crocodile and not an alligator. thanks! Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer; Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own her OCs: Ocean the armadillo, Flame the swallow, and Avril the bat.

Here you go guys!

* * *

**Chapter Four: 1 week later; Calling All Detectives- Part Two**

_"A week... it's already been a week? That went by quickly,"_ thought Charmy as he laid on his bed. His suitcase was all packed thanks to the annoying help of Ocean, and he was ready for almost anything. But now his usual habit of doing things at the last minute was gone and he was bored out of his mind.

"Hey Charm! Are you ready?"

"Been ready," replied Charmy as he sat up on his bed. Ocean opened the door and lifted his suitcase. She then noticed Charmy's gaze went to the floor.

"Are you 'kay?"

Charmy looked up and he nodded quickly, "y-yeah! I was just thinking about things."

Ocean rolled her eyes, "'kay, if you say so. Flame's down stairs waitin' for us. Come on!"

The hyper bee followed Ocean down the hallway and down the stairs. As they were, they were talking about what a Detective Reunion must be like.

"I think it'll be awesome! We might wind up staying at a hotel with fantastic rooms, and we might even meet a few famous detectives."

Charmy sweatdropped at her description of the place. He shook his head, "no way! I bet there'll be more than just detectives. Like extreme gear racers, and even others."

"What makes you think about that?"

He shrugged, "beats me. I'm just saying that-"

Flame cleared her throat and the duo instantly turned their attention to the pyrokinetic swallow. She wore the same clothes as before and she just had a home made bag that didn't even look that full.

"Are we all ready?"

Charmy nodded and asked, "we are... are you?"

"Sure I am."

"But your bag doesn't even look full."

Flame rolled her eyes and gave a carefree smile, "hey you guys just worry about yourselves okay? I'm fine, I know what I'll need."

The duo detectives looked at each other before shrugging and turning their attention on the door.

"Detective Reunion here we come!" cheered Ocean and Flame happily. Charmy laughed and followed the duo as they began socializing about their fantasies about what the Reunion would be like.

Charmy however wasn't following the conversations at all; he had something else going through his mind. The afternoon sun shinned down on the trio as they stepped out of the forest and everyone grinned when they saw a town in sight.

"So where do we have to go exactly?"

"Hmm," said Ocean as she looked down at the poster she was carrying with her, "it says to meet in some place called Fallen Hill."

Charmy raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Flame remarked, "that's a weird name for a place that's hosting a reunion wouldn't you agree?"

Ocean nodded to Flame and the duo resumed leading the way to their destination. Charmy was thinking about where he heard that name before. Maybe it was from a conversation he had with a few people in Westopolis over two years ago, or perhaps it was from somewhere else? He shook that thought out of his head; he shouldn't be thinking about things like that. Not now anyways. All he wanted was for this thing to be over with.

"Charm."

"What?"

"You're distracted," stated Flame.

He shook his head and said, "I'm not."

"Then why did you nearly fly into that old lady back there?"

"I... did?"

The duo nodded and he sweatdropped, "that doesn't mean I was distracted."

"Yes it does. What's wrong?"

"You'll think it's weird... but I have a bad feeling about this place."

Ocean raised an eyebrow and Flame just giggled quietly. The bee stared at his partners and kept flying, "come on. The sooner we get there the better."

"That's the spirit Charm! Don't worry everything will be just fine."

Charmy sure hoped so. After that short discussion, everyone remained silent, only the wind made a sound around the trio and the sun got lower and lower in the sky. That's when Flame sighed angrily.

"Are we there yet?!"

"Take a easy Flame... we should be there in a matter of minutes."

"We better get there soon, I'm starting to get tired."

Charmy nodded in agreement. Ocean looked at him; it was abnormal for him to stay quiet like he was. The armadillo was about to ask him if everything was okay when a familiar voice filled the air.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Sonic?"

"In the flesh," replied the blue hedgehog as he was in front of the trio. "Long time no see Charmy."

"Great to see you again!"

"Who're your friends?"

"I'm Flame the swallow... and this is Ocean the armadillo," she said happily.

"Nice to meetcha. Anyways, you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Detective Reunion."

"Ah, you're here for that too?"

Charmy was thinking and his eyes widened, "don't tell me that you turned into a detective too!"

Sonic laughed at that and he shook his head, "nope I didn't! I came here to race against Jet... apparently he's late though."

"Why race here?"

"This place is the largest place we found, besides, this place has a lot of obstacles in it," explained Sonic as he led the group toward the very large mansion. "And this is the place you'll be staying at."

"You're not staying?"

"Well I wasn't planning to, but if Jet and the rest of them don't get here soon then I might have to."

_"This'll be interesting,"_ mused Flame as she stepped inside the grand mansion.

The place was huge; the walls were a light cream color, the floors were tiled and there were very large windows that were probably bigger than Vector. Flame's eyes were huge as she whispered, "whoa."

"Double whoa."

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!!" shouted Charmy as he started hyperly flying around the large room. His old personality appeared as he flew around and laughed.

Sonic looked at the girls and they backed away from the hedgehog as though he had a contagious disease. They then chased after Charmy to calm him down from his sudden hyper spree.

"Charmy! Get back here!"

"Can't catch me!! Can't catch- OOF!"

The bee fell to the ground after crashing into someone. "oww."

"Charmy! Are you okay?" questioned Flame and she looked up at the small pink hedgehog with a red headband. "We're really sorry about this."

"Charmy?"

"Amy? AMY!" cheered Charmy as he hugged her, catching her off guard completely. The pink hedgehog awkwardly hugged the bee back and she grinned.

"Have you seen Sonic anywhere?"

Ocean and Flame were about to reply to that until Charmy intervened and replied quickly, "nope. Haven't seen him."

"Oh... that's too bad."

"Cheer up! I'm sure you'll find him."

"Yeah! You're right! I'll see you around later!" shouted Amy as she started running toward the large set of stairs.

"Why'd you tell her that you haven't seen Sonic? We just saw him a few seconds ago." asked Flame as she followed Charmy and Ocean.

"She's the self proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic. If I told her where Sonic was then I'm in for it big time."

"Wonder why she's here?"

"Don't know. Don't really care at the moment, can we please find our rooms?"

Ocean nodded as she walked to a table that was sitting in the middle of the room. Charmy and Flame followed her and Charmy exclaimed, "Tails?!"

The kitsune looked up from the papers in front of him and he grinned, "Charmy!"

"How has it been going?"

"Eh, a bit boring. But it's been good. Where did you go? I haven't seen you in two years!"

Charmy sweatdropped and he said, "um... I decided that I needed to travel a bit."

"Oh."

"Mind telling us what room we'll be staying in?" Flame piped in quietly. Tails looked at Ocean and Flame as though they weren't there just a few seconds ago. He then handed them a sheet of paper, and three card keys. "You'll be in room 312."

"Thanks! And nice seeing you again."

"You too. Come over by room 329 and just tell Sonic that you're looking for me and we'll hang out for a bit."

Charmy gave Tails a thumbs up and the trio walked up the stairs in search of their room. Ocean then whispered something to Flame and the swallow groaned.

"What is it?"

"What if we have to share a room with someone?"

Charmy had a look of thinking on and he shook his head and said, "I think that's wrong. Because if there are three of us, and a whole bunch of rooms, what is the point of putting another team with us?"

The duo nodded in agreement. They soon found the room after maybe thirty minutes of searching. Flame looked like she was ready for a nap, Ocean looked around amazed, and Charmy slid his card into the scanner. A loud beep noise startled them and the door opened automatically.

They were greeted by clean hard wood floors, open windows, and a few vases full of lilacs and other types of flowers. Flame instantly ran toward the queen sized bed and jumped on it. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes.

"Home sweet home! At least for now."

Ocean ran toward the open window and looked out it. Then she darted over to the flowers with Charmy, "they're pretty!"

"Agreed!"

A few minutes passed and Ocean was sitting on the end of the bed. Her blue eyes looked around the room again as though she believed this whole room was nothing but a figment of her imagination.

There suddenly was a loud beep and the door opened. Ocean's eyes widened when she saw the people standing in the door way and had walked in, a look of mere surprise written on their faces.

"Oh my..."

Charmy then flew in from the other room with two cans of mountain dew, "hey Ocean! I got the sodas... hey? What's up?" The armadillo didn't look away from the people. Charmy frowned and looked toward the people and he yelped in surprise, dropping the cans of soda in the process.

"... Hi Flame!"

The swallow opened her eyes and she cheered, "AVRIL! Oh my god! It's been so long!"

Ocean and Charmy were still speechless when they heard the duo in the door way say, "Charmy?"

"E-Espio... V-V-Vector?" Charmy whispered as he dropped to the ground; he had fainted.

**--**

**I was in a rush when I wrote this chapter. I'm sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual or something. Anyways I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think.**


	5. The First Night

Hey guys! As usual I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. Also, my story, Last Stand, will be on hold. Mainly because I lost the chapter I was suppose to post, so now I must rewrite it. Took me forever to write it the first time. So this story is the one that is on my top priority list. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Last Stand.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own the Chaotix, any Sonic characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Avril the bat, Flame the swallow and Ocean the armadillo.

Okay here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The First Night**

It was dark and the building that Charmy remembered being in wasn't there at all. Instead was nothing but sand dunes and the clear black sky above; the stars and moon weren't visible but the world seemed to be at a complete stand still. Nothing was present, there was no wind, no evidence of the world moving around. Charmy stood on the sandy ground and he looked around.

"Hello?! OCEAN!!" he shouted. His voice echoed but there was no sign of anyone. The bee screamed out for anyone but there was nothing. Charmy was getting freaked out, he flew in the air and started flying as fast as he could in any direction. "GUYS!! SAY SOMETHING!! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!!"

Only hearing the echo of his voice, he whimpered as he landed on a sand dune. He was scared but suddenly he heard something falling. He looked up toward the vast sky and that's when he soon felt air rushing by him. That's when he realized it; he was the one falling and below him was spikes.

"HELP!! AAAAHHH!!" he screamed, for some reason his wings weren't working well for him. Then everything turned bright.

--

"AAAAHHH!!"

"Charmy! Are you 'kay?"

The bee sat up and he looked around almost frantically. He took deep breaths and he asked, "where am I? Please don't tell me we're back at the desert please!"

Ocean blinked, "erm... what are you talkin' 'bout? We're at the mansion remember?"

"So it was all a dream? I wasn't alone and I wasn't in a desert?"

"It was just a bad dream."

Charmy sighed with relief at that and he realized he was on the floor. He saw Flame coming back with an ice pack and she put it on his head.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," replied Flame with a careless tone. Ocean nodded in agreement.

"What did I faint for?"

"Um..."

Charmy looked toward the couch and saw two familiar figures.

"E-Espio-"

Ocean grabbed Charmy off the ground and held him in a hug, "oh no you don't! I'm not lettin' you faint again!"

Charmy tapped the armadillo on her shoulder, "I'm going to faint if you don't let go of me."

She frowned but let him go as he sighed and stared at the duo. Espio had his eyes closed and Vector had his eyes on his shoes. Charmy then glared at Ocean. She shrugged and stated, "they ran out of rooms."

"I sort of figured that," said Charmy as he then questioned, "so... what now?"

"If you have no objections then I guess we'll let them stay."

Vector and Espio didn't move and they didn't look toward Charmy. The bee sighed and asked, "why can't they stay in another room? A different room?"

Espio and Vector looked hurt by that question and they sighed, "we can-"

"Charmy!"

He looked up and saw Flame and Avril glare at the bee. Charmy gulped as Avril said, "how on Mobius can you be so heartless? Not taking us in when we need a place to stay."

Flame nodded in agreement, "come on Charmy! It's only for a little while."

Charmy returned the glare at the duo and said, "and what are you going to do to convince me otherwise?"

**-- Few Minutes Later --**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" shrieked Charmy as he ran out of the bathroom, make up all over his face and he was screaming frantically. He bumped into Ocean and hid behind her, "SAVE ME!!"

Vector and Espio started laughing at this display and Charmy shouted, "Don't make me get the girls after you!"

They instantly fell silent, but there were wide, restraining smiles on their faces. Flame and Avril ran out, Flame was carrying eye shadow and lipstick while Avril was carrying blush and eye liner. Ocean sighed and said, "no. Stop."

"You're just mad because he's getting a make over while you're not."

"Why would I be mad about that?"

"... Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"You won't want to look in a mirror once I'm through with you!" growled Ocean as she cracked her knuckles and the duo looked at her with wide eyes. "Now. Leave the poor guy alone!"

The duo groaned in disapproval but Ocean growled again and they darted back to the bathroom to pick up their make up stuff. Ocean sighed, "you 'kay Charm?"

Charmy nodded and said, "thank you. That was horrible."

"Eh, that's 'kay. So what are we goin' to do about Vector and Espio?"

Charmy looked down at his shoes, he was still confused why they couldn't go to a different room but he sighed, "fine."

"Fine?"

"They can stay. I really don't care," he stated as he then asked, "what happened to our soda anyways?"

Ocean handed him the mountain dew. Charmy thanked her and took a long sip of it. Vector and Espio still hadn't moved or tried to talk to Charmy. Flame and Avril appeared and they had smirks on their faces.

"What did you two do?" questioned Vector.

"What makes you think we did anything?"

Espio shook his head, "lets just wait and see."

"That's the spirit," said Flame and Avril at the same time. The duo sat down on the bed and grinned. Charmy sighed.

"How long was I out anyways?"

Ocean looked at a nearby clock that said 10:18 and replied, "a good few hours."

Charmy sighed, "sorry about that Ocean. I know you don't like to stay up late."

"Forget it. Can we just go to sleep now though?"

He nodded, "Avril, Flame... everyone else. Time to go to bed."

"NO WAY!" everyone nearly shouted, well except for Espio.

Charmy buzzed angrily and said, "if you don't go to bed I will not hesitate to sting you."

"Oh wow we're so- OW! That freaking hurt!" shouted Flame.

"BED!"

Flame was angry that was obvious and suddenly the couch that Vector and Espio were sitting on caught on fire. The duo yelled as they jumped off, Espio grabbed a fire extinguisher and started to put out the fire. Charmy held up his hands, "Sorry! What I meant was everyone who wants to go to bed goes to bed and anyone that doesn't can stay up!"

Flame cheered along with Avril. Vector and Espio sighed as they finally put out the fire and were met with a burnt couch. Charmy sweatdropped, "well there goes my bed."

Ocean shrugged, "sorry Charm. Looks like you'll have to sleep on the floor too."

"Why can't we share the bed?"

Ocean blushed slightly and said, "erm... I'll tell you when you're older."

"No fair! You're only a year older than me and you know about it?!"

"Yes. No more questions. I'll tell you when you turn nine," she said as she yawned. Ocean crawled into the bed and instantly fell asleep. Charmy then looked at everyone else who suddenly looked away from him and started talking.

He flew over to a cabinet and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket. He flew over to a random spot on the floor and laid down. He soon felt sleep overcome him.

Vector and Espio were talking about the situation and they both wound up sighing.

"Looks like he hates us."

"Nonsense Espy! We just have to show him that we've changed over the two years."

The chameleon looked at Vector and he said, "look how well he's doing without us. Are you sure we should try to convince him we've changed when it's obvious he's done a lot of changing?"

"Absolutely!"

"Vector... you're a moron."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"If you hadn't traded our room with Team Dark then we wouldn't be here!" quietly exclaimed Espio.

"So I made a mistake. Won't happen again. Besides, think of this as a great opprotunity to hang out with Charmy. After all, I bet he missed us."

"Sure didn't look like he missed us."

"Quit being so negative Espy."

"Stop calling me Espy!"

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Charmy and Ocean at the same time as they glared at everyone who had fallen silent. Flame and Avril slowly inched away from Charmy and Ocean while Espio and Vector just quit talking all together.

This was going to be a long night.

**--**

**Okay and there you have it people, another chapter! I'd like to say that I'm in the worse place on ever. Writer's Block Haven. I can't think of many ideas, this chapter was another spur of the moment thing and my internet is being weird again. So please be patient and I'll update as fast as I can, even if this writer's block is in my way.**


	6. Claws

Hey guys. Thanks for your support, I really appreciate it. I hate to admit this but school's going to be tough for me this year so expect me to be a late updater if I don't update like I usually do. Please keep watching for my stories, I'll keep on writing, even when I'm busy.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective doesn't own The Chaotix, any of the Sonic characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Avril the bat, Flame the swallow and Ocean the armadillo.

Here we go again!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Claws**

"So what are you doing here anyways Tails?" Charmy asked the two tailed fox as the duo decided to spend the day outside. They were currently walking in the shade of the large trees and they were catching up with what they missed in two years.

"Well Jet from the Babylon Rogues wanted a rematch with Sonic to see who was truely the fastest being alive without any interruptions. Sonic then sped around Mobius to try to find a place that was large and full of obstacles and he found Fallen Hill."

"Babylon Rogues? The thieves on tv?"

"That's them."

"Please continue! What happened then?"

Tails laughed quietly, "well... obviously it must've been a trick because the Babylon Rogues haven't showed up yet. And Sonic doubts they'll show up any time soon."

Charmy thought about learning to ride an extreme gear but he soon shook the thought out of his head when Flame went on about explaining what an extreme gear was in the first place. Jeez, he didn't want the history behind it, he just needed to know it floated and it was a board. He then looked at Tails who was looking straight ahead.

"Hey Tails."

"What is it?"

"Is this a detective reunion?"

Tails shrugged, "a part of it was suppose to be a detective reunion. The rest however are people who are either racing on extreme gears or are just here just because they want to be."

"Is that why Team Dark, Team Rose, the Babylon Rogues, and Team Sonic are here?"

"Basically."

"So it's just Team Chaotix and HWDA that are here."

"HWDA?"

"Honey Water Detective Agency, we had to shorten it up a bit," explained Charmy as he looked down at the ground he was flying over.

Tails blinked and asked, "you're part of the HWDA and the Chaotix?"

Charmy shook his head and replied, "no. Just part of the HWDA. I sort of... left the Chaotix two years ago."

"WHAT?! What for?!"

"Espio left. Vector wanted to do something. I left not liking either of those two things."

"But that's impossible! Espio just left for a week before he came back, no one ever told me about you leaving."

Charmy looked like he was in pain when he heard that, in reality he was furious that one of his friends didn't even know about him leaving. The bee sighed angrily and just landed on the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Tails... if you see Vector or Espio can you tell them that I said something?"

Tails nodded and listened as Charmy said a simple sentence, "I hate them more than I ever have in two years."

The two tailed fox looked surprised but he nodded, "Okay..."

Charmy nodded his thanks until he heard a frantic yell then he felt an embrace on him. He looked at the owner of the arms and he blinked in surprise.

"Cream?"

"Charmy! I missed you so much!"

Charmy blinked and looked at Tails whose brilliant blue eyes were looking at his feet and his white muzzle was now a pink color. Cream had grown up a lot in two years, Charmy realized as he replayed what she said to him; her voice sounded slightly mature, and when she walked in front of him he was surprised to see she was no longer wearing her usual orange dress with the robin egg blue ribbon. She was wearing an orange shirt with robin egg colored stripes and blue jeans.

"Cream!" cheered Charmy happy to see her. The truth was he missed everyone a lot... yes even the Chaotix but he'd never would admit that. Not now anyways.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Very good," replied Cream quietly as Tails looked like he'd have a heart attack.

Tails suddenly cleared his throat and quickly stammered, "I-I g-got t-to head b-back to the f-front d-desk! LATER!" he yelled the last part as he dashed away back toward the mansion.

_"No wonder the kid doesn't have a girlfriend,"_ thought Charmy as he turned his attention back to Cream.

"Cream, um... would you happen to know anything about this place? I mean I was about to ask Tails about it... but... he sort of left."

Cream nodded and drew out a large envelope that was titled 'Fallen Hill' in a messy hand writing that could've been done possibly by a five year old. Her chocolate colored eyes read a sheet of paper.

"Why do you have that envelope with you Cream?" asked Charmy as he looked at the paper.

"A lot of people have been asking Tails and I about the place so I searched up this place and this is what I got."

Charmy gave her a thumbs up, "gotcha. Please begin whenever."

"Fallen Hill once was the place where all the restless spirits of the Mobians would come and haunt this area, but this was proven to be a myth by local librarian Rosetta and local researcher Marble. Fallen Hill is instead home to a mansion that was abandoned by its last owner Mr. Meteor. Aparently something horrible had happened and he ran away."

Charmy shivered at that sentence. He kept listening.

"Not only is Fallen Hill a landmark for myths and for ghost watchers alike, but it is a perfect resting area. Usually this place will get a nice breeze and the flowers up here are very rare anywhere else. This mansion now is hosted for teens who usually dare each other to go through it and meet the ghost of two of the restless spirits recorded up to date: Dr. Spirit and Dr. Dead."

"Sounds creepy."

"Very. Actually most of this stuff was written maybe twenty years ago."

The bee was shocked as he saw Cream put the papers away in the envelope and she questioned, "would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure!"

Charmy was absolutely furious when he got up and walked into a bathroom that was booby trapped by a few certain someones. Flame and Avril of course but Charmy had to be the stupid one; he walked into the bathroom and objects galore fell on him and made a complete mess of the bathroom. When the bee was about to get out of the bathroom, the door was locked and he was stuck in there for a good hour or more. He was released but he was then told he was too late for breakfast and that he would have to clean up the bathroom. Flame and Avril however, had told him that they weren't guilty for the door locking; that wasn't their doing. He believed this was a lie but he shook it off for the mean time.

The bee snapped back into reality and saw Cream staring wide eyed outside the mansion window.

"Charmy! Come quick!"

He flew over and looked out. Outside was Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic who were talking with a black hawk. The duo looked at each other before forgetting about lunch completely and running outside.

"So let me get this straight Jet. You were riding your extreme gear with Wave and Storm but then suddenly on your way here your board broke and you fell into a pit? Not only that but the pit was filled with grease oil?"

The hawk that must've been Jet nodded as Wave and Stormy walked up to Jet, parts of them were black as well but they weren't completely covered in the grease like Jet was. Charmy smirked as he saw the trio and he started laughing.

"You think that's funny?"

"Jet hold on! He's just a kid!"

"Yeah! A clean kid!" shouted Charmy as he kept laughing. Tails and Knuckles looked at Charmy as though to say it was his funeral.

"Why you little-"

"JET!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Jet toward Wave who crossed her arms.

"Take a few deep breaths. It's not like he means to be annoying."

The hawk muttered something but whatever he muttered earned him a slap across the face. Charmy started laughing even harder as Jet's eyes were turning red from anger.

"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FLYING DEAD MEAT!!" screeched Jet as he darted after Charmy who flew away from him with no longer a carefree expression on his face but instead a fearful one.

"I don't wanna die!"

"TOO BAD!! YOU ASKED FOR IT!!"

The duo must've ran all through the different floors of the mansion because Jet had stopped chasing Charmy, calling him a few unnecessary names that built Charmy's vocabulary by a landslide. Charmy didn't stop flying though, he was too scared to stop and risk being caught by the overly tired hawk. He stopped in front of a door.

Charmy frowned, getting a horrifying feeling from it but as he was about to turn back and go straight toward the main lobby, where the detectives were suppose to meet, he heard Jet shout, "GET BACK HERE!! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!!"

He yelped and opened the door. He flew in and slammed it shut and leaned against it. Charmy listened as Jet's footsteps got closer but got quieter, apparently he must've ran by.

"... Idiot," he whispered quietly as he felt the wall for a light switch. For once he found a room that had no windows and was pitch black. His hand felt something hard and something that felt like a switch, he flicked it, expecting lights to fill the room.

Instead he heard a rattling noise and something fell on him. Charmy's face turned pale when he felt what fell on him. What ever was on him felt like a skeleton. Charmy kicked it off and he flew into the air yelling how weird and how freaky that was. Somewhere toward the end of his yells he heard something move in the room. He froze and Charmy instantly knew; he wasn't alone.

"Hello? Who's there?!" called Charmy as he flew toward where the door was but wound up hitting the wall. He rubbed his head as he heard what sounded like glass shattering. "WHO'S THERE!!" he shouted as he frantically searched for the door; still no luck.

"A friend," a cold, almost sinister voice whispered as Charmy gasped as he felt something go through him. He weakly felt what was poking out of his chest, and whatever it was wasn't knives, kunais, or any murder weapon he could think of. The objects twisted and that's when it hit Charmy! The things sticking out of him were claws!

"... OCEAN!!... FLAME!!"

The claws twisted more and Charmy felt himself gasp. His breaths became shorter and he struggled with breathing. Everything seemed to disappear from his mind, all of his thoughts were gone as pictures of his life filled his mind.

"SONIC!! TAILS!! CREAM!!"

Pain pulsed through Charmy and he could hear footsteps approaching, someone had heard him. Charmy saw the door get ripped off the hinges and the hallway light revealed the one person Charmy would've never guessed would've heard him yell.

"CHARMY!"

The figure hissed as it ripped its claws out of Charmy and the bee fell to the ground like a stone; he was gasping for any air he could get, his eyes were barely open and it pained him to talk. Orange eyes met up with pure red ones and the figure suddenly vanished as a cold breeze passed by.

"Charmy!" shouted the gruff voice that belonged to Vector. The crocodile lifted Charmy and he ran out of the room with him.

Charmy looked at Vector, tears building up in his eyes as he whispered in a pained tone, "Vec... tor... thank... y... you."

"Try not to talk. We're going to get you help, and you're going to be okay!"

The bee's honey colored eyes appeared dull and he felt his vision turn darker and darker with each short gasp he took. He let his tears run down his face as he closed his eyes and he let one thought ran through his head before everything went quiet and dark.

_"If anyone is witnessing this... please don't let me die... not in Vector's arms... don't let me die... not here... I... I don't want to die yet..."_

**--**

**Sorry if this chapter is short but it's the most I was able to get down before writer's block hit me. And I'm double sorry for the fact that I left this at this horrible cliff hanger. Like I said, school has finally started for me so please expect late updates... well unless it's the weekend, then I'll be able to update as much as I want. Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter, I'll take any complaints or any compliments you guys have!**


	7. An Agreement, A Sacrifice

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is killing my imagination at the moment and not only that but I'm having a few problems convincing my dad to let me get on. Oh well, I finally convinced him now so here's the next chapter that you guys have probably (hopefully?) been waiting for!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She however owns Ocean the armadillo, Avril the bat and Flame the swallow.

Here you go!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: An Agreement, A Sacrifice**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of the heart monitor going made Ocean too tense to move as she watched the screen for any sign of a flatline coming. Let the truth crash into her, Charmy was in a coma, and most likely he wouldn't be coming out of it any time soon; that was the news that Ocean was given by the horrified Avril. Since that day; almost three days ago, Ocean hadn't gotten any sleep, hasn't eaten hardly anything, and she hadn't even moved from her position unless it was to use the washroom and to change into different clothes.

Today was different mainly because Charmy's monitor showed that he went into a flatline four times already, and this just made Ocean even more determined to stay by his side. By her friend's side. She was holding Charmy's hand, praying that he wouldn't go into another flatline moment again until the door to the small room opened.

"Can we come in?" asked a gruff voice. Vector. Ocean didn't feel like talking so she just nodded. The crocodile brought a chair next to Ocean and sat down, as Espio walked in as well and just sat down on the end of Charmy's bed.

"How has he been?"

Ocean stayed silent, and she watched the monitor.

"Ocean?"

"Not good," the armadillo suddenly replied right after Espio had said her name. She didn't sound like she was in a good mood, then again, no one really was since Vector told everyone what had happened.

"He's a fighter, he's going to be okay."

Ocean tore her gaze away from the heart monitor and studied the duo detectives. To her surprise they looked almost as down as she was, only she looked worse than those two. Vector looked like he hadn't slept in a while just like her but he looked more frustrated than she ever could. Espio on the other hand looked calm, but his eyes were watery. Almost as if he was trying to prevent himself from crying.

_"Espio can't cry. It's the code of the ninja or something. They just can't cry for some reason, I think it shows weakness or something, Espio never really told me why he doesn't,"_ Ocean's thoughts said. But that was Charmy who said it.

"How have you been?"

"... Not good."

Vector sighed, "Ocean... I know that the doctors told you the same thing as they told us, but you can't just lock yourself up and make yourself responsible for the incident."

Ocean didn't reply as she looked at Charmy. That's when something strange hit her; even when he was in a coma, Charmy looked very peaceful. This made her eyes water and her grip on his limp hand tightened slightly.

"... I'm his friend. I'm suppose to worry. But... if you're his friends... then why aren't you worried?"

"You don't think we are?" questioned Espio as his gold eyes looked at Ocean with so much intensity that she had to look away from Charmy and down at her shoes.

After a few awkward minutes Ocean asked Espio, "if you were his friend why did you leave?"

"Things... were strange."

"Strange?"

Vector heard the strained anger in her voice as he quickly said, "now hold on a minute-"

"No! I don't think I will. You didn't seem to give 'endin' the Chaotix Detective Agency' any thought when Espio left. You didn't want to give it any time did you?!"

"You've got it all wrong!"

"What do I have wrong?! You were too selfish to keep the business goin' with a six year old?!"

"I was concerned about what could've happened!"

"Like what!?"

"THIS!" yelled Vector as he pointed to Charmy. Ocean fell very silent as the ninja glared at Vector and smacked his head. "What?!"

Espio didn't say anything but just glared at Vector, the crocodile heard a sniffle and the duo turned toward Ocean who was trying so hard not to cry but was failing miserably. Vector sighed.

"Ocean-"

"... You're right."

Vector frowned as Ocean stated, "maybe it was wrong of me to let him start this detective agency. He wouldn't be in this position now..."

That's when hell... or something close to hell broke loose. Ocean started crying hysterically and the detectives looked at each other then at the armadillo before hugging her and trying to comfort her. But nothing seemed to slow down the tears in the least bit.

"Charmy's goin' to die isn't he?! And it's goin' to be all my fault!"

"Shh, that's not true. He'll make it..."

Everyone fell silent as they didn't hear the usual beeping noises but instead a high pitched sound that showed no change. Their eyes shot toward the heart monitor and that's when the horror laid ahead of them. Flatline. Ocean's eyes widened and the already rapidly falling tears sped up even more until it looked like she was crying waterfalls. Espio closed his eyes and just listened to the flatline, while Vector just looked at Charmy who looked completely pale now.

"CHARMY!!" shrieked Ocean as she cried as hard as her pride would let her; which unfortunately she had no pride at the moment to stop her.

--

_"Guys! Don't cry, I'm here now!"_ said Charmy who was now a spirit and who was standing on the bed. He frowned when suddenly the trio looked very grim and Ocean shrieked his name. _"... guys?"_

"SO MUCH FOR HIM BEIN' A FIGHTER!! HE'S DEAD NOW!!" cried Ocean. Charmy's eyes widened as he shook his head quickly.

_"Ocean! Ocean! I'm not dead! Tell her Vector! Tell her that I'm right in front of you guys! That I'm not dead!"_

But Vector just hugged Ocean and comforted her. Charmy walked toward the end of his bed where Espio was and asked, _"can you tell her that I'm okay?"_

Espio blinked confusedly as he looked around.

"Charmy?"

"What was that Espy?"

The chameleon shook his head, "nothing."

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING!? CAN'T YOU HEAR ME!? ESPIO!!"_

Espio suddenly stood up, "I can hear you... don't yell," he whispered and the duo looked at Espio.

"Who're you talking to?"

"I think Char-"

The water works began again and Espio was the one to receive a glare from Vector, "nice one!"

"I'm just saying I thought I heard Charm-"

"OUT!"

"What?!"

"Find the doctors, tell them Charmy's gone. Tell anyone along the way too," commanded Vector in a tone that sounded angry and sad at the same time. Espio sighed, knowing there was no way to convince him. The purpled chameleon walked out of the room, followed by Charmy.

_"Espio? Am I really gone? I'm dead?"_

Espio nodded, "yeah... but... how am I hearing you?"

_"I'm not sure to be honest. It was a deal I made at the last second."_

"Deal?"

Spirit Charmy just sighed, _"yeah... a deal. Which reminds me, you can see me right?"_

Gold eyes looked straight at Charmy and the bee grinned when he saw the surprise in the ninja's eyes.

_"Ah ha! That spirit was completely off! She said that I wasn't going to be seen or heard by anyone! I proved her wrong!"_ cheered Charmy as Espio blinked confusedly.

"Mind explaining this to me? I'm confused."

Charmy nodded as he flew into the air, and for a moment Espio really did think he was alive; his wings worked normally and his eyes shinned with happiness as he flew but it was until they came to their room when Charmy flew right through the wall. Espio just sighed and opened the door to see two very panicky girls.

"Well?! How is Charmy?!"

"... Dead."

"WHAT?! NOOO!!" they shrieked as they started crying and dashed out of the room as though it was on fire, which on the way down toward the room with Charmy in it a vase caught on fire. "FIRE!" they shouted as Espio closed the door and heard the loud noise of a fire extinguisher being dragged on the floor.

Espio sat down on the burnt couch and he looked as Charmy sat down beside him.

"Okay. Explain this all."

_"I'm... not sure where to begin... I guess I'll start when I was in the spirit world... oddly enough it's located here..."_

**-- Spirit World; a day earlier --**

Charmy was unable to move, the pain where he was stabbed had gotten worse and he could barely keep track of what the other spirits there were talking about. He was the only bee, that had been stabbed and had landed himself in the spirit world.

_"Think he's going to die soon?"_

_"Yep. It usually happens to the young and pure hearted... or slightly pure hearted,"_ mused a spirit as two passed him and left him angry.

_"How are you enjoying your stay here?"_

Charmy looked up and saw a spirit that had no real form; in general it just looked like a cloudly blob with lavender eyes.

_"Not too good. I'm worried about what's going to happen to my friends. They need to be warned! That figure-"_

_"Dr. Dead."_

_"Riiight... anyways he's still out there and he could wind up killing everyone I know!"_ shouted Charmy in a panicky tone.

The spirit frowned. _"Dr. Dead definately isn't really a good person to get on his bad side... perhaps I can help somehow? It may be against the spirit law to do such an act but..."_

_"You think you can help?"_

_"Sure. I can't bring you back to life if you do die, but I can make you a wandering spirit. One who hasn't passed on. You'll be able to see your friends again and you'll be able to protect them."_

Charmy thought and asked, _"so it's like being a guardian angel?"_

_"To some extent I guess you can consider it like that."_

The bee had to think. It would be great to be able to protect his friends but...

_"What's the catch if I do this?"_

_"For one, no one will be able to hear or see you. And another thing that could happen is Dr. Dead could find out about this and destroy you and send you to an eternal hell."_

Charmy's once hopeful face turned gloomy but the spirit suddenly laughed, _"I sense your fear. Do not fear. This is perfectly safe... but... you have to physically die."_

_"DIE?! But what about Ocean and the others?! They'll be devastated!"_

_"Would you rather wind up going to heaven when you don't wake up from your coma or would you like to die and be able to stay around your friends?"_

_"I like the second option best,"_ replied Charmy with a defeated sigh. The spirit smiled kindly.

_"Good. I already did the process actually so... you're now a wandering soul."_

Charmy's mouth was gapped open and the spirit world faded away as he was tossed into the hospital room for a moment then everything from the spirit world came back.

_"What the-"_

_"You almost died. You were brought back to life though. Everytime something happens you'll wind up going back to Mobius,"_ explained the spirit.

Charmy frowned. This was going to be a while.

**-- In the present --**

Espio said nothing as he saw Charmy frown to mimic the one he gave from a day before. Spirit world? Espio never really believed in a spirit world but then again Charmy wouldn't lie about that, and there really wasn't any other reason as to why Charmy was here now. Dead but yet he was talking as though he had never been stabbed.

"Wow..."

_"You seem surprised by that. How come?"_

"No real reason," replied Espio as he sighed. "So I'm the only one who can hear _and_ see you?"

Charmy looked like he was thinking as he nodded, _"Think so."_

"Huh... here I thought you hated me."

_"... In a way I do, in another way... I can't."_

"Can't?" questioned Espio as he looked at Charmy. The bee didn't look at the chameleon.

_"When you left... it was like I lost Mighty again."_

The ninja stayed silent until he asked, "did you ever see Mighty there? In the spirit world I mean."

Charmy shook his head, _"no... I miss him and when I left I missed Vector and you."_

"Whoa wait! You missed us?!"

"ESPIO!" shouted Vector as he slammed the door open. Espio looked at Vector and glanced beside him to see Charmy still sitting there, a morbid look crossed his face as Vector said, "we need to figure out burial plans."

_"Don't let him bury me! Tell him I'll be alive soon!"_

Espio frowned, "um... Vector. About that... can we wait a while? We need some time to take this all in, we'll do burial plans later."

"Uhm... alright then. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. I was just here thinking."

"About Charmy?"

Espio nodded. "Yeah... Never thought this Reunion thing was going to end like this."

Vector sighed and nodded, "I suppose you're right. Here I thought we could start over and tell him how sorry we were."

"Anyways, anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Mind leaving me alone then?"

"Don't tell me you're going emo like Shadow!"

Espio gave Vector a look and he stated very clearly, "I am not an emo. I just want to be alone to think."

Vector was about to say something but Espio got up from the burnt couch and pushed him out of the room and closed the door. The chameleon looked toward where Charmy was... but he was gone.

**--**

**Okay guys! Charmy's not gone! Yay! But Espio is the only one who can see and hear him... wonder how this story's going to end. Yes I'm writing this story without a plan! Alrighty then, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll give me your opinions. **


	8. Guardian Bee

Hey guys! I loved your reviews. And my imagination isn't about to die out anytime soon. I have a few ideas of what could happen and what should happen. So those will surface very soon, until then though, enjoy another chapter of Friends Forever!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Flame the swallow, Ocean the armadillo and Avril the bat.

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Guardian Bee**

Three days have passed and to Espio's amazement, he hadn't seen Charmy at all. The chameleon tried to tell himself that he had imagined the whole encounter but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't shove the thought of talking to Charmy away. Espio was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and his eyes closed; he was meditating like always, while Vector was taking a nap on the burnt couch.

"New... couch... trip... to Florida..." Vector mumbled as he turned on his side and he mumbled a few other things. Espio chose to ignore him as he opened one of his golden eyes and looked around. No Charmy.

_"Maybe it really was all in my head. There's no way I can hear or see the dead,"_ thought Espio as he closed his eye and resumed meditating.

_"ESPIO!!"_

Espio's eyes snapped open. In front of him was Charmy who was hovering in the air, thanks to his small wings. The ninja blinked and whispered, "Charmy what are you doing here?"

Charmy blinked and he replied, _"what does it look like? I'm here because I'm bored with no one to talk to me."_

"... You're kidding right?"

_"No. Why would I be kidding?"_

Espio sighed as he stood up, "hey Vector. I'm going out for a bit."

The crocodile mumbled something about ice cream cake and fire as Espio walked out of the room with stealth, but his stealth couldn't stop him from walking into Ocean. With a quick glance at his side, Espio saw that Charmy was still beside him, but he looked very sad.

"Oh um, hello Ocean."

"Hi. How are you?"

"So so I guess. Not much has happened. How about you?"

Ocean's eyes were bloodshot and they were watery as she shrugged, "tryin' to hang on," she replied.

Espio looked at Charmy and Charmy wasn't beside him but instead he was on the ground, and he tried to take her hand. When he couldn't he frowned, _"please be okay Ocean. I'll be back alive before you know it."_

Ocean then said, "I should be goin'. I need to find Cream and Tails to see how they're takin' this all. They're just kids after all."

"True. Okay, tell them I said hello."

The armadillo nodded as she walked out of sight and Espio caught Charmy sniffling and quickly wiping his face. The ghost bee looked at Espio and flew back up.

_"So wanna go for a walk now?"_

"Sure. Lets go," muttered Espio as he and Charmy walked down numerous hallways, and eventually the duo made it out into the rainy weather. But they didn't care if it was raining, they only wanted to talk after all.

**-- Outside; An Hour Later --**

_"Everyone's been taking my death that hard?"_ asked Charmy as he flew beside the completely drenched Espio. The ninja decided to rest and he sat down on a bench and nodded to Charmy's question. _"Wow... I never would've guessed."_

"What do you mean by that?"

_"It's just that I thought the only people that would wind up missing me is Vector, you, Cream and Tails... oh and Ocean if you count her. I didn't think people like Rouge and Blaze would miss me."_

Espio nodded, "death sort of puts people in positions they have no plan for. When that happens they sort of regret everything they ever said to the dead person."

Charmy sat down beside Espio and watched the rain fall. He had a very sorrowfilled look in his face as he looked at his shoes.

"You seem troubled."

_"I am. I'm not sure if it's a side effect to being a restless spirit or what, but... I just feel really guilty and sad. It... it hurts what I'm feeling."_

"But what do you feel guilty about?" questioned Espio.

Charmy shrugged, _"I don't know."_

Espio frowned but didn't say anything. The only sound between the duo was the sound of the rain hitting the ground and of footsteps. A figure stopped right in front of Espio, but Espio didn't look at the figure, only at the ground.

_"Avril."_

"Hey Espy," said Avril, a sad look in her eyes as her large ears seemed to fold slightly.

"Hello Avril. Did you want to talk?"

Avril sighed, "I wish... but no. There's a meeting going on right now about what to do with Charmy's body. Also what to do about this place."

Espio frowned as he nodded, "tell them I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What's keeping you here?"

_"It's nice here Avril. The rain falling, the serenity of this place. You shouldn't always be in a rush to get things done, you're like Jet,"_ said Charmy. He flew in front of her but that was when he remembered that nothing he said or did would be heard or seen. Charmy sighed and flew back to his seat on the bench.

"It's a nice day out. And don't worry, I'll be there."

Avril nodded, "ookay, whatever you say," she remarked as she turned, spread her wings and flew toward the mansion.

Espio then looked at Charmy, "maybe you should come with me," he said cautiously. "I mean... maybe I can bring ideas that you can't present to everyone."

_"That's a good idea!"_

_"There's the hyper bee I remember,"_ thought Espio. He then motioned for Charmy to follow him, "come on. We probably should hurry before we have the others chasing us down."

Charmy flew up but before they even got near the mansion, he froze in the air.

"Charmy?"

_"Someone's in danger."_

"Huh?"

_"IT'S DR. DEAD!!" _shrieked Charmy as he flew right toward the mansion, flew through the walls and left Espio alone in the rain. The ninja quickly and silently ran toward the mansion, opened the door and darted toward where he saw Charmy fly to. _"HURRY!"_

Espio caught up with Charmy and Charmy was looking very grim and scared. The bee suddenly stopped at a room.

"That's the room that-"

_"I know it's the room Vector found me in! Now that we've got that clarified! COME ON!"_ Charmy flew through the door and Espio cautiously opened the door only to see darkness.

"Hello?"

_"Over here Espio! It's Avril! She's hurt!"_

The ninja was over to where Charmy's voice was in a heartbeat. He knelt down and heard the young bat crying.

"Avril?"

"Don't hurt me... don't hurt me..." she cried as Espio moved her into a sitting position. Avril suddenly turned around and hugged Espio as she cried hysterically.

Espio was caught off guard by that and awkwardly returned the embrace. His gold eyes looked at Charmy who was searching for a light switch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard someone here. I got in and someone hit me... don't let him hit me again Espy!"

He patted Avril's back and started whispering soothing words and rocking her in his arms gently. Avril hiccuped slightly and she sniffled. Suddenly the lights flickered on and Espio, Avril and Charmy all turned very pale and they looked like they would faint.

The room was brightly lit almost as if the light had never been used. What the trio saw was worse than anything they could've imagined. There were broken mirrors all around them, the floor was littered with dust and with a dark liquid that they knew very well what it was, and the body of a middle aged owl.

Avril's ruby eyes widened and she began to quiver with fear as she hid her face in Espio's shoulder. Espio turned very pale but remained as calm as he would allow himself as he slowly stood up, holding Avril. Charmy however just stared at the body.

"Lets go," said Espio. Avril nodded as though he was talking to her. Charmy looked at Espio and that's when the bee darted toward him.

_"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_ he shouted as he went through Espio and Avril and something slammed into Charmy.

Espio ducked just in time as something grazed his cheek. He felt it and his eyes widened, "a kunai?"

_"GET OUT!! GO!! HURRY UP!!"_ panicklyscreamed Charmy as he got hit by something else. Espio nodded as he lifted Avril off her feet and he shot out of the room swiftly. Charmy smiled as the kunais stopped hitting him. He looked at himself, even though he got hit, no wounds appeared on his spirit. He looked at the owl and he flew over.

_"Okay mister, what's your name?"_

Charmy reached for anything. He got his hands on a wallet and looked through it. The name he saw made him freeze and he dropped the wallet in the large pool of blood. Charmy quickly flew over to the light switch, turned it off, went through the wall and shot down the hallway out of fear.

**-- Meeting Room; aka Dining room --**

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" asked Vector rather loudly. He propped his feet onto the table and everyone glared at him to put his feet down. The crocodile just rolled his eyes as he removed his feet from the table and looked around. "They should've been here ages ago!"

"Relax, they probably got distracted."

"Or something bad could've happened!" suggested Flame. Like Vector, Flame felt the same amount of concern for whatever was residing in the mansion with them.

"Lets just calm down," said Sonic as he stood up. "I'm pretty sure Espio wouldn't be late on purpose."

"Where's Avril anyways? We sent her to get him. Don't tell me she's late because she got lost."

"She wouldn't get lost!"

"What gives you that notion?" questioned Jet and Wave at the same time.

"Because I've known Avril for a long time and she couldn't get lost even if you put her in the middle of a forest," replied Flame as her eyes appeared angry that people even suggested her friend getting lost.

The door suddenly opened and everyone's attention turned toward the figures. Espio was panting as he held Avril who was crying hysterically and who was gripping Espio way too tight. Everyone darted over and looked at the duo.

"What took you?! And... why is Avril crying?"

"She got attacked... and so did I. You won't believe what's in the room Charmy was in."

Everyone's face turned sorrowfilled all at once and Tails asked, "why were you in there?"

"I heard something," whispered Avril and everyone's eyes fell on the bat, "and I walked in expecting to find someone... but it was too dark to see. I wish the lights hadn't turned on..."

"The lights? But that room doesn't have a light switch."

"Apparently it does because the lights turned on."

"What... what did you see?" asked Cream as she looked up at Espio.

The ninja closed his eyes, "there's a dead body in there. An owl..."

Everyone's face paled but then Wave said, "I think this is worse than we thought."

At that moment Charmy flew into the room. Of course no one could see him except for Espio, and the look on the bee's face told him that he found something.

_"Ask Cream who Marble was!"_

Espio was confused as to why Charmy would say that but the ninja asked Cream that and the rabbit frowned.

"Marble was a researcher... who happened... to be an... owl."

Espio grimaced and stated, "then I do believe that he was killed."

"But Marble couldn't have been killed!" shouted Vector. "You read the report on this place. Marble and Rosetta both got out of here as fast as possible and told everyone about this place."

"Then who else could've it been?"

No one had an answer. Everyone stayed silent as Charmy floated over to Ocean who was still in her seat, thinking about everything that was happening.

_"Ocean... you're smart. You can do this, even without me. We're a great detective team and I know you can do this! Help solve this mystery with Vector and Espio! They need your help!"_ Charmy said to Ocean. Of course, Ocean didn't reply or do anything. If Charmy was alive, his heart would've skipped a beat when he didn't even see her breathe. He looked at her and she still looked dazed, but her eyes...

Espio saw Charmy over by Ocean and the ninja set Avril down but couldn't go see what had startled Charmy due to the fact that she wouldn't let him go.

"Avril... mind letting me go?"

Avril slowly removed her grip and hugged the next person in sight, which happened to be Storm. The albatross was shocked but just hugged the bat back. Espio rolled his eyes at the scene along with Jet and the ninja could've sworn he heard a giggle coming from Rouge, Wave, and Flame. But that didn't distract him long enough to walk over toward Ocean and Charmy.

"Ocean?"

The armadillo didn't move, she didn't even give a sign that she heard him. Espio grew concerned as he checked for a pulse. His face grew very pale and grim. Charmy saw this and he shouted, _"Is Ocean okay?! ESPIO! Why are you looking at her like that?! What's wrong?!"_

"Everyone, get out of this mansion right now," Espio commanded everyone. Many pairs of eyes looked at Espio, "Ocean... is dead."

Charmy's eyes widened and he looked at Ocean. Everyone was heading for the door until... the lights exploded and the once bright room was now shrouded in darkness. Everyone shrieked, cried hysterically, or just kept bumping into the others frantically trying to find the door, in this moment.

Rouge and Avril suddenly froze as they shouted, "STOP SCREAMING!"

Everyone fell very silent and that's when they heard something. A crash, a few footsteps that seemed to get closer, and suddenly an ear piercing scream that sounded like a woman's. No one moved a muscle, no one even dared to breathe. They fell silent as they heard a very loud thump. Then that's when the real panic hit everyone.

**--**

**(Looks shocked by what I just wrote) um... wow. I never even saw that coming while I was writing this. But anyways... hope that didn't creep anyone out... it sure did creep me out as I'm rereading it now... please tell me what you think!**


	9. Vanishing

Hey guys, bad news. I'm not feeling good. I lost my voice so I'm basically a mute for a day... (Crowd boos) don't worry though! A muted voice and a horrible cough isn't going to keep me away from completing this chapter!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic Characters, nor does she own Sega. She does however own Ocean the Armadillo, Flame the Swallow and Avril the Bat.

Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Vanishing**

Panic was all anyone felt in that small room, it was the thing that paralyzed everyone from running out of the room; then again, when you hear footsteps and whimpers coming from the hallway, that's usually a sign to not go out and get killed. Espio noticed how everyone, even Jet and Sonic, looked slightly fearful of what could happen now. But Espio and Vector knew that if they stayed in the room then they would meet the fate that Ocean did... death.

This only made Espio confused.

_"See anything that could've killed Ocean?"_ sadly asked Charmy. Espio looked over the limp armadillo and shook his head. _"oh..."_

"Don't worry... we'll figure it-"

"Oh my god! We're really going to die aren't we?!" cried Avril. Charmy looked annoyed and the bee walked over to the bat.

_"STOP CRYING!!"_

Everyone stopped whispering to each other and they looked toward Avril who had indeed stopped crying. Her eyes were wide as she whispered, "Charmy?"

Vector's eyes looked like they would fall out as he looked exactly where Charmy was. Everyone did and that's when Flame said, "what the..."

_"... Espio... why is everyone staring at me?"_

The ninja didn't respond for a long while until he said, "everyone needs to get out now."

_"Huh? But why can-"_

"Why can everyone see you?" finished Espio. The bee nodded. Espio sighed and said, "I'll explain it later, but right now we need to get out unless we're all begging to die. Well? Are we?"

_"No way are we going to die."_

"Glad you agree Charmy," said Sonic.

Charmy frowned, _"but... I didn't say that."_

"You... you didn't?"

The bee shook his head and the blue hedgehog looked around, only to have his emerald eyes freeze on Ocean's body. Ocean walked over to them and said, _"listen to me. We do need to get out. If you can see Charmy then that means that you'll be dead soon too..."_

_"Ocean!"_

_"Sorry kiddo... I'm not Ocean the armadillo... I am Spirit. You remember that figure you saw for the deal? That was me. I am Dr. Spirit."_

"So the myth was true? There is such a thing as Dr. Spirit and Dr. Dead?" asked Cream as her eyes locked with Spirits.

_"Yes. Rosetta and Marble are liars. Or should I say the imposters are."_

Everyone had shock written on their faces as Jet asked, "Imposters? What are you talking about?!"

_"Anyone that dies here, has an imposter that tells everyone else lies. For instance, the record on Rosetta and Marble saying that there was no such thing as Dr. Dead or Dr. Spirit, were lies. That was the work of Dr. Dead's copycats."_

Tension grew in the room when the many pairs of eyes went from Charmy who was holding back his urge to cry, to Ocean's body that was used for Dr. Spirit to talk to everyone. Then Flame questioned, "how long do we have to escape?"

_"I figure... maybe... ten minutes."_

Flame and Vector swore, Jet and Wave looked at each other with an uncertain glance, Sonic took out his extreme gear and said, "then we'll have to get out fast then."

_"You'll also have to fight..."_

Shadow joined the swearing duo in their frenzy and Rouge said, "damn it!"

_"Language people! Think about Charmy!"_

_"Eh, I'm used to hearing this."_

Spirit looked at Charmy and sweatdropped, _"I feel sorry for you."_

_"Don't."_

"What are we going to do?!"

_"Nine minutes left..."_

Everyone swore at once and screamed. The footsteps returned and everyone was panicking. There was only one way out... save for the window that led to the ground, 3 stories down.

"Before we all go deaf... how about we all just-"

The screams continued as Espio tried to voice his opinion. He then shouted as loud as he could, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!!"

An off button must've been pressed because everyone clammed up and looked at Espio. The chameleon kept that method locked in his head for later use and said, "how about a small group distracts whatever is out there and the rest escape."

"What about the group? What happens to them?"

"I... I don't know. But it's worth a shot. Everyone needs to get out after all."

_"Guys... seven minutes..."_

"Who's going out there as the decoys?"

Espio raised his hand, Vector said, "if Espy's doing this then so am I."

"I'll go," said Flame right after Vector said that and Avril raised her hand as well. When the foursome looked around and saw no one else raise their hands, they grinned.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"We're as sure as we're ever going to be."

_"Charmy... you have one wish."_

_"Wha? From what? Did I get a genie?"_ questioned Charmy as he looked very lost.

_"It's the last wish of the dead. Only restless spirits are able to make the wish."_

Charmy looked at the body Dr. Spirit had and said, _"I want Ocean back alive..."_

A frown crossed her face and the reply nearly made Charmy cry, _"... I can't do that... she's gone..."_

The bee didn't move as the words echoed in his head. Cream and Tails walked over, "Charmy?"

He didn't say anything, even when Cream attempted to hug him but failed miserably. Charmy then said, _"lets go... we only have... five minutes left."_

Everyone nodded and the decoy group ran out while the others started escaping.

**-- five minutes --**

The foursome were in the hallway but instantly Avril wanted to run away and scream as loud as she could; in the hallway was a body and trickling toward them in a crimson mass... was blood. Vector and Espio looked at each other before they saw the figure of a fox. A pair of devious and murderous crimson eyes looked at the foursome and Charmy looked at the others.

_"Show no fear. For fear is just another obstacle,"_ said Charmy.

Flame's eyes flickered with anger and Vector clenched his hands into fists as Espio took out a few shirikens. Avril prepared herself to fight.

**-- Four Minutes --**

The figure lunged at them and they all scattered. Avril flew into the air and took out a kunai that she stole from Espio. Espio saw this but would chastize her about stealing later, for now though, he fired off his ninja stars and Vector ran up to the figure. A fist launched toward the crimson eyes that were burning with an undying passion.

As the stars approached Dr. Dead, a dark shield appeared and the stars bounced off of it, launching toward Avril who shrieked and moved out of the way quickly. Vector's fist met the shield and he yelled as he quickly backed away, holding his hand; it looked burnt.

"A pyro or something?" asked Flame as she started to create fire around Dr. Dead and the flames slammed into him. The swallow grinned but it was wiped off her face quickly when she saw that he wasn't effected at all. His crimson eyes showed too much anger as he kicked Espio away from him and dashed toward Flame.

**-- Three Minutes --**

The attack crashed into Flame and she felt something dig into her wrist, claws. She started blasting anything that was nearby and she was screaming bloody murder. Vector rushed at Dr. Dead and actually got an attack in; Dr. Dead teleported when the blow met his back. He appeared near Avril in the air and kicked her in the side.

"OW!" shrieked Avril as she held her side and she lost her control over her wings, and she was falling. Espio darted and caught the bat. "Thank you."

"Save it for later," stated Espio until there was another shriek, but this time, it wasn't from Flame.

Being held in the air was Cream and Tails. The duo yelled for help as they tried to get away. They didn't move as Dr. Dead said, "any last words?"

_"... You... bastard..."_

"Charmy!"

"Really now? That's what I am huh? Bastard?" questioned Dr. Dead as he tilted his head and Cream started crying out of fear. Charmy clenched his hands into fists.

_"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_

Suddenly there were two, very loud cracks. No one moved that was until Dr. Dead dropped Cream and Tails' body and that's when everyone saw what Dr. Dead did... he killed them. Charmy's eyes were no longer the honey color but a midnight black color and he flew toward Dr. Dead, fury pulsing through him.

**-- Two Minutes --**

Dr. Dead was met with Charmy's stinger to his chest and he screamed with pain. He grabbed Charmy's head and head butted him, causing the bee to be dazed. Dr. Dead slammed him into a wall and started hurting Charmy severely.

Avril looked at Espio who told Avril, "you need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't then... you may wind up like them..."

Avril whimpered as she nodded, "good luck, may Chaos be with you," she said as she darted out of the mansion along with the others.

Vector looked at Flame's wrist and saw that Flame was going to live.

"Why that no good son of a-"

"Easy! Flame... relax... CHARMY!" Vector's gruff voice shouted as Charmy's eyes were closed, and he was completely visible; he wasn't see through any more and he was bleeding like any normal person would.

Flame fired a blast at Dr. Dead who dropped the unconscious Charmy down on the ground and the crimson eyes met her eyes.

"Vector... get Charmy and Espio... and get out."

"What? We're not leaving you behind!"

Flame frowned, "Vector... we don't have time to argue!"

"I won't let you!"

"VECTOR!" shouted Flame out of frustration, "just do it!"

The crocodile looked confused by why Flame seemed so determined. Espio had camaflouged himself and grabbed Charmy. Dr. Dead however wasn't distracted by Flame and Vector's useless chatter, he saw Charmy being lifted by an unseen force and he slammed his fist into something. Espio hit the wall and he slid to the ground, holding Charmy.

**-- One Minute --**

Flame's eyes turned a raging red color as she started to glow red, and the glow seemed to have a pulse as it grew brighter and dimmer and repeated.

Vector darted over to Espio and Charmy, dodging the kick and punches from Dr. Dead. The crocodile grabbed the unconscious Espio and Charmy and was about to run back toward Flame but that's when she screamed in pain. "Flame!"

Dr. Dead laughed, "what do you know? Dear sister was wrong. There is a person that's linked with the old tales."

"Huh?"

"Ignorant fool, this young girl... Flame is the key to ultimate power... my one way ticket to Hell!"

Dr. Dead's laughter turned even more twisted and insane than it already was. He then lunged at Flame and Flame shrieked, "HELLS FIRE!!"

There was a loud bang that almost sounded like a gun, and flames flew everywhere and hit Dr. Dead which just made him angrier, and Vector ducked and received the full blow. The crackling of fire was heard clearly and everyone's eyes widened, even Dr. Dead's.

Vector looked at Espio, Charmy and Dr. Dead, only to realize that Charmy was as real as anyone else at that moment, Espio was slightly burned but not by much, and Dr. Dead was fading away slightly. Vector's eyes widened as he looked at Flame who was crying. The crocodile walked over, and said, "don't cry..."

"YOU FOOL!!" screamed Dr. Dead as he fired something that looked like a dagger at them. Flame hugged Vector suddenly, not wanting to get hit; and when the duo closed their eyes, expecting pain... none came.

Vector and Flame opened their eyes and saw Espio in front of them. The crocodile looked at his arms and saw only Charmy, who was as solid as he was when he was alive.

"... Espio..."

The ninja had taken the blow and the dagger was now in his shoulder. He sighed, "good thing that didn't hit me a few inches to the right, then that would've killed me." He ripped the dagger out of his shoulder and he dropped the dagger to the ground where it clattered.

"YOU'RE ALL FOOLS!!"

Suddenly there were screams that belonged to Sonic and Rouge. Espio took out his kunai but before he could even attack Dead, a punch collided with his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"YOU'LL ALL PERISH!!" shouted Dead as he started glowing orange and red. "BEHOLD MY POWER!! HELLS DISASTER!!"

Vector held onto Charmy as he felt fire hit him, everyone's screams were heard and as the crocodile fell toward the floor, he felt a falling sensation fill him and that's when everything went dark.

**--**

**Whoa... okay, that was hard for me to focus on, especially when I'm sick and can't focus. Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think... and if you have any questions feel free to ask them.**


	10. Chosen Demons Part One

Hey guys, wouldn't you know it, I'm home from school... and I'm still sick. What makes matters worse is that I'm bumping into a writers block on everything, even the Babylon Rogues fanfic that I'm still working at... sorry it's still not up, but it will be very soon.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega, she does however own Ocean the armadillo, Flame the swallow and Avril the bat.

Hope I get well soon and I hope I get more ideas for this story!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Chosen Demons Part One**

"Vector... I'm so so so sorry... I didn't know this would happen," said a small, quiet voice. That was the first thing the crocodile heard when he opened his eyes to his new surroundings. "VECTOR!" the voice suddenly grew louder than it was a few seconds ago and a pair of warm arms embraced him in a hug. He followed the arms and saw Flame hugging him and crying.

"Uhm... it's okay. It's okay Flame."

"No it's not! We're in hell!! And it's all my fault!"

Vector stiffened and Flame just started crying harder. He returned the hug quickly and just whispered comforting words as he looked around at the so called "hell".

Flames were everywhere, and lava flowed around the small platform that Flame, himself, and a few other people were on. There were no walls that suggested they were in any kind of room, and when he looked up, he was only met with gazes that didn't belong to anyone he knew. Out of fear he looked back at Flame and hugged her tightly.

"We really are in hell..."

"I told you."

"Hey don't sound so down, wait. Does that mean we're dead?"

"I honestly have no idea. But if we're here then probably," replied Flame as she just buried her head into Vector's shoulder.

"So cute."

Vector and Flame looked toward the edge of the platform and Rouge the bat was just staring at the duo. Her teal eyes looked at the duo and a small smile was on her face.

"What are you doing here?!"

Rouge just shrugged and asked, "what are _you_ doing here?"

Before the trio could continue their arguement, a sudden rumble made them all jump to their feet and they looked toward the lava. Rouge flew over to the duo and suddenly a very large monster rose from it.

"What. The. Hell?"

"Was that suppose to be a pun?"

"Can we just forget it and get out?!"

Vector looked at Rouge, "we need to work together."

Rouge took a glance at the demon that just licked its lips and fired a fairly large fireball at them. She grabbed Vector and Flame and flew into the air.

"Talk about close call," said Flame as she looked at where the fireball came close to hitting her. She gulped, "where are the others?"

"I think our best option is to worry about ourselves at the moment kiddo. Besides, they'll be fine."

"Whatever you say Rouge..."

_"Where are the others anyways?"_ thought Vector as he looked up and saw the many eyes glaring at him as though he committed a horrible sin. He looked away from the evil eyes and down at the bright orange lava.

**-- Somewhere in Hell --**

"Can we stop please? We've been walking for ages," complained Avril as she looked at her wings that were torn up badly. The robot beside her, Omega looked at her.

"According to my analysis, we've only been walking for half an hour."

"And according to how badly my feet feel, it's been ages!"

"Guys, shut up please," said a voice from behind them. They turned around out of surprise and Avril's eyes widened.

"You're suppose to be dead!"

"This is Hell, anythin' in here is dead," replied the blue armadillo, Ocean. She smiled as Avril looked like she would cry. "Jeez, I'm kiddin', I have no idea how I wound up here but how did you guys?"

Avril shrugged and Omega stayed silent. Ocean sighed, "SONIC!! CREAM!! JET!! I FOUND MORE PEOPLE!!" she shouted. The trio looked toward the trio coming up.

"I still could've beat you in that race to get out of the mansion!"

"You wish."

"I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"And I'm a hawk named Jet," remarked Sonic as Cream sweatdropped and stayed silent. She had a mark on her neck and it was visible as they approached the trio that were sweatdropping at the argument.

Avril then looked at Ocean and saw a mark on her neck as well.

"What's that?" the bat asked as she pointed to Cream and Ocean's mark. They covered it with their hands and sighed as they removed their hands.

"It's the mark of the dead," replied Ocean sadly.

Jet and Sonic stopped bickering at that point and Jet then questioned, "so are we dead?"

"If you don't have the mark then no."

A few minutes passed when Avril, Jet and Sonic checked to see if they had the mark. With no luck in finding any marks of any kind on them, they grinned.

"Now that your scavenger hunt for death marks is over, can we please keep moving on?"

They frowned at Omega for a moment before they resumed forward. Sonic and Jet were bickering as usual and Cream was talking to Avril, and Omega stayed silent. Ocean walked behind them all and looked around, she just hoped that everyone else was okay.

**-- In the Deepest Parts of Hell --**

Unlike the rest of Hell, this place was calm... serene, even. And in this only place in Hell that wasn't fiery and had no eyes wandering over their every move, were a few people who were currently fighting.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT STORM!! WE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN CHASED BY THAT FREAKING DEMON IF YOU HADN'T TAUNTED IT!" screamed Wave, as she got out a giant wrench that everyone cowered away from instantly. She ran toward Storm who dodged and bumped into Knuckles.

"Stay away from me!"

Stormy and Knuckles glared at each other before Wave whacked them both over the head with the wrench and the duo clammed up. Tails ran up to Knuckles and asked, "are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"... Not really."

"Then there's your answer."

"You don't have to be so mean Knuckles," stated Tails and he just received a quick glare from Knuckles. Tails backed away and said, "never mind."

Shadow was dead silent as he looked at the pure white crystals that was all around them. He saw his reflection in one and he just looked away.

Espio and Charmy looked at everything that was going on and Espio said, "I can't believe we're in Hell."

"How do you know we're in Hell?"

"There are demons Charmy, that's how."

"... You're annoyed."

"Yes. Very."

"Not at these guys though... at yourself and me," whispered Charmy as his attenaes drooped.

Espio looked at Charmy and he asked, "what gave you the idea that I was annoyed with you?"

"Because if I hadn't made that deal with Spirit, then..."

The ninja shook his head, "this isn't your fault Charmy. I'm not sure how we all managed to wind up here but I'm pretty sure that we're suppose to try to find the others."

Shadow looked at Espio and Charmy, "agreed, but if we get out of this cavern then the demon that Storm taunted earlier is going to destroy us."

"You're the ultimate lifeform and you're scared of a demon?"

"I'm not scared of it! I'm just... freaked out... it looked a lot like me."

"Not to mention that most of the demons out there looked like someone close to us," explained Tails.

Wave smirked, "then lets get out there and find the others. Get the hell out of here and-"

"We'd love to do that Wave, one problem. H-h-how are w-we going to without m-making the transformation from anthro to a-a-anthromorphic sm-smores?"

The swallow looked severely annoyed as she slammed the wrench over Storm's head, yet again.

"I was getting there. What we need is a distraction. Any takers?"

No one said anything or moved. Wave closed her eyes and sighed.

Shadow then said, "I vote we throw someone out there to take on the demon."

"That's crazy!" shouted Charmy.

"I vote Storm!"

"I vote the red mutt!"

"I second that!" cheered Storm before Knuckles tackled the albatross and the duo started fighting.

Espio and Shadow sighed.

Charmy then whistled and everyone froze. Their eyes watched the bee as he began flying around in a circle, his way of pacing.

"What if we found another way, besides the way we came from? Like, made a new escape route?"

"... That might work. How though?"

"Knuckles and Storm of course. We'll split up into two teams. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails can be in one team while Espio, Storm, Wave and I will be in another one."

"Why do I have to be in their team?"

"Because, Shadow, you're the ultimate lifeform, so it's fair," remarked Wave. Shadow blinked.

"I never liked playing fair."

"Then get used to it because that's the only way we'll get out of this."

Shadow just sighed along with Knuckles. Charmy then said, "now, can we get out of here and search for the others?"

"Wait! Mind if I tag along?"

Everyone turned toward a figure that walked in calmly. Shadow, Knuckles, and practically everyone looked ready to kill it. The figure held a scythe and calm, angelic gold eyes looked at them. The hood that was over the figure's head fell down and everyone gasped.

"Silver?"

"No that's Shadow..."

"Actually you're all wrong. I am Sinister," the hedgehog replied. She looked a lot like Shadow but her streaks were silver and her eyes were gold. She held up a scythe, "and I would like to accompany you to find your friends."

"Can we trust you?"

"If you haven't killed me yet and I haven't destroyed you all, then I think so."

Everyone said nothing as Sinister walked up to Charmy, "I sense you're restless... hmm... but the rest of you aren't?"

"We don't know how we got here but... how do you know about him?" asked Espio defensively.

Sinister rolled her eyes, "if you knew my past then this wouldn't be such a huge surprise. Anyways, I can take you all back."

"We need our friends though!"

"That's what I meant dingbat!" said a very annoyed Sinister as she whacked the handle of her scythe against Storm's head. "Now Knuckles, and Storm... see those crystals? If you punch through them then one of them will lead to a way out."

The echidna glared at the hedgehog and the hedgehog returned the glare, but it was darker than Knuckles could ever make his. Knuckles and Storm just ran over to the crystals and started punching them.

"That's new. Knuckles and Storm got freaked out."

"It's a trait that I hate," remarked Sinister as she looked at the duo and they punched faster, "on the plus side though, at least they've finally stopped arguing."

This earned a few smirks and Charmy couldn't help but thinking...

_"She seems oddly familiar..."_

**--**

**Here's the chapter I promised you guys. And don't worry, the reason for Charmy's thoughts will come into play really soon, as well as a few more battles. The place everyone's feared is now the place they're in. Will they survive? And will they finally get an explanation as to why they're there in the first place? And who is Sinister? Find out in the next chapter! Please tell me what you guys think!**

**One quick note, I understand that I missed Amy in this chapter along with a few others. Don't worry! They'll be in the next chapter... that is if I can remember. Just kidding, I will remember.**


	11. Chosen Demons Part Two

Hey guys! Great news! My writer's block might've died away for a while so I'm on a role! I can't contain my excitement of this, so I'm going to post another chapter of Friends Forever to quench my desire to keep my writer's block at bay!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own The Chaotix, any of the Sonic Characters, nor does she own Sega. She does however own Flame the Swallow, Ocean the Armadillo, Avril the Bat, and Sinister the Hedgehog.

Time to rock and roll!

Charmy: That's my line!

Me:... moving on!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Chosen Demons Part Two**

Distant voices was what a young figure in a black cloak heard as she sat on one of the numerous ledges, looking down at the figures approaching. Dark eyes stared at the figures below that she instantly recognized as the ones that she had to get rid of. The ones that were weaker than she was.

"Ocean, are we there yet?" asked the impatient bat, Avril. Of course she was now sitting on Omega, getting a ride off of the robot but the bat still complained.

"I don't even know where we're suppose to go."

"But you do," said Jet, "you have to."

"Well you might as well be talkin' to somone else. I have no idea."

Jet blinked and the hawk's blue eyes stared at her as though she had grown devil horns and had just admited to being the devil in disguise.

"You mean to tell us that you've just been walking aimlessly having no idea where to go?" asked the hawk as he felt his anger rise slightly.

The armadillo nodded; her blue eyes were calm, despite the fierce look that lay hidden inside of them. Cream was getting a ride from Omega after asking him politely if it was alright.

"Why you little-"

Sonic had been silent this whole time, and now was his turn to cut Jet off from finishing his sentence.

"Jet! Take a easy!"

"How can you be so calm?! We're in Hell and you're still calm just like always!"

Sonic shrugged, "I'll get nervous when danger comes at us."

Avril by now blocked everything that was being said between everyone and she looked around. All around them was the ground that was almost as dark as charcoal, lava that radiated with a heat that she wouldn't be able to stand, and she saw something that caught her eye. She stared up toward one of the ledges, one that held the figure.

"Guys... look!"

The bat pointed up toward the ledge and everyone stopped bickering for that moment and glanced up to see the figures dark eyes... watching their every move as though this was some type of new drama series and they were the stars. For that moment, no one moved. No one dared to breathe.

A scythe appeared and that's when they felt true fear building up in them. Everyone backed up, prepared to run... that was until the cloaked figure jumped off the ledge and gracefully landed in front of them and their eyes met with jade green eyes... instantly, Sonic knew who it was.

"Amy?"

No reply. Something unusual for Amy Rose. Sonic took a step toward her, "Amy? A-Are you okay?"

Instead of no reply, he got a sign that she heard him... but it wasn't something that he expected. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Avril defensively as though she had committed an offense.

"You are all naive. Amy? As in Amy Rose? Sorry... but she's no longer here."

"She got out of Hell?"

Another laugh but this time Sonic's eyes widened along with everyone else's. The news had a bigger effect than the cloaked figure could've ever imagined.

"Sh-She..."

"That's right Ocean the armadillo. Amy is dead."

Almost everyone looked away from the figure. But Sonic's green eyes never left the jade green eyes. Amy's eyes; he was sure those eyes belonged to Amy Rose. He took a step toward her, but the figure backed away, regret and sadness entered her eyes.

"Amy... it's me... Sonic. I was your friend. You used to chase after me."

Her head shook from side to side as she whispered, "Amy did. I would never run after someone like you. Did you know how badly you hurt her when you left her behind at the mansion? Did you know she cried before her fate was sealed?"

The questions slammed into Sonic like powerful punches that came from Knuckles. The blue hedgehog looked at the figure and he reached toward her. He lightly gripped the hood and pulled it down.

Light pink spikes, jade green eyes, that was enough for Sonic to say it was Amy Rose; that what she had said before had been a lie. But it wasn't until he saw the darkness that suddenly overcame her and the dark designs that had begun to move toward her neck, up to her beautiful spikes that Sonic sensed danger like the others.

With no hesitation Ocean grabbed Sonic's arm along with Jet. Omega darted off with Cream and Avril who were slightly freaked out. Jet and Ocean ran as they dragged the stunned Sonic.

Even as Sonic was being dragged, he felt like a part of him had disappeared, crawled in a hole and died. He never felt the same way Amy did... but... now it was different when he realized that Amy was truely gone.

**-- In the Darkened Skies of Hell --**

Rouge stayed airborne for what seemed like hours. Flame still had guilt written on her face and Vector saw the guilt almost instantly when he looked at her.

"This isn't your fault... you know that right?"

The swallow looked at Vector with her dazzling blue eyes.

"How isn't it my fault? I was the key and I probably set Mobius up to a one way ticket to disaster," said Flame with shame in her voice.

"It could always be worse."

"How so?"

Vector was about to give his reply when he saw that they were lowering toward the lava, "Rouge!"

Rouge was now struggling to stay airborne and who could blame her? She was carrying a heavy crocodile and a swallow that was maybe an inch bigger than her. She was no superwoman and even if she was, lifting this much was her kryptonite. She was falling toward the lava and there was no land nearby.

"ROUGE!" shouted Flame and Vector, scared.

"I can't be expected to carry you two around all day!" shouted the bat at the duo. She was scared too.

The trio screamed as they were getting closer to the lava. Suddenly they stopped, dead in the air. Flame was hugging Vector and was staring wide eyed toward a ledge on a wall. Following the swallow's gaze, Vector met a pair of eyes that were very similar to him... but... it couldn't be...

"Are you guys okay?" the voice asked as a cloaked figure made a piece of land appear in the lava and set the trio down on it. They didn't burn up to a crisp, but they knew if they said one thing wrong... they'd be the next things to feed the eternal molten lava that threatened to grab them and drag them into its dangerous heat.

Flame nodded slowly, "y-yes."

Rouge stood up and she inspected her wings. She sighed, "looks like I won't be flying for a while."

"Th-thank you sir."

"No problem," he replied as he jumped from the ledge and landed in front of them. Fear boiled up in Flame and she started to glow red. A gentle hand touched her shoulder, the glow vanished as she saw that Vector was looking at her.

"There's nothing to fear here... it's been a long time."

"I agree. How have things been going?"

Vector didn't answer and the figure tilted his head, "why are you clamming up now Vector? Things have been doing okay right?"

"Do you know him Vector?" questioned Rouge and the crocodile nodded.

"Of course I know him. And to answer your question... no. Not really. Espio left, then Charmy, Espio came back and now we're in Hell."

"I can tell."

"Which reminds me... what are you doing here?"

The figure tensed and Vector looked at the blue eyes that seemed so familiar but too good to be true. Flame saw the eyes and she looked confused.

"Ocean? I thought you were dead."

The figure tensed even more and the eyes disappeared; he had closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"That's not Ocean. Flame... Rouge... this is Mighty the armadillo. Mighty, Rouge and Flame."

"Nice to meet you," said Flame politely. Rouge just nodded.

"Vector, how'd you make everyone appear in Hell?" questioned Mighty as he looked at Vector as though he was the major villain behind this scheme.

"I had nothing to do with it."

"That was my fault."

Mighty looked at Flame who was containing her tears and who tried not to look so depressed. But there was no need, Mighty put an arm around her shoulders and said, "don't worry... it'll be okay. Luckily, you've ran into the right person. Allow me to lead you out of here, and help you find your friends."

Vector was stunned.

"Wait... you're helping us now?"

Mighty nodded and he looked serious as he asked, "is Charmy and Espio here too?"

When the crocodile nodded, Mighty frowned and looked lost in his thoughts.

"How'd Charmy take me leaving?"

"Not well... then again I don't know what a three year old's suppose to do when he misses someone. He hadn't cried or anything..."

"I guess I didn't expect him to. Anyways, come on."

"Quick question, how are we going to get anywhere now? I can't carry all three of you and I can't fly."

"No need to worry on that part Rouge. I'll be the one getting us to where we need to go."

Mighty raised his hand toward the darkened skies and a red and black scythe appeared in his hands. The sight made Flame fearful but the armadillo's eyes looked at her with a boyish glint. Suddenly they began to float, and within a few minutes, they were floating away.

**-- Underground Tunnel in Hell --**

It was dark, the only light was illuminating from Espio who held the lantern. The flame that flickered inside of it made Espio realize how much life was compared to the small flicker. It was a lifelong struggle to stay alive, to survive; but for the flame, it was an even harder battle against the elements, against everything that wanted to put it out.

"So where does this passage lead to?"

Sinister, who had been beside Espio the whole time looked at Wave and Storm.

"It leads to a part of Hell where your friends might be. I hope so anyways."

Shadow then asked, "so explain about why exactly you're helping us."

"Because you all don't deserve to go to Hell."

"That's the only reason?"

"Not quite Knuckles. There are others, more like one specifically."

"And that would be?"

Sinister glared at Storm who was saying something in giberish, obviously fearful of what the hedgehog would do. Her gold eyes lightened when she saw Storm's fear.

"Please, do not interrupt me any more guys, otherwise you may not get the answer."

They fell silent and as they made it to a dead end, they sat down.

"We're safe here Charmy, please sit down."

"You sure we are? We'd be in quite a fix if we weren't."

"No. We are. As long as I'm around then we're safe," Sinister replied almost too quickly. Charmy frowned but sat down nonetheless. "The reason that I'm helping you guys is that a horrible fate shall fall upon a chosen few if I do not get you all out of here."

"Horrible fate? Like death?"

"Worse than death."

"What's worse than death?" questioned Tails. Charmy remembered how Tails was always so thirsty for knowledge, maybe that's why Charmy smiled.

"... A lot of things. But what I'm talking about is immortality."

No one said anything and Sinister found herself explaining why this was such a horrible thing.

"Immortality is a horrible thing. Because what is the use of having friends if they're just going to die but you never will?"

Charmy's smile had faded and he found himself leaning forward so he wouldn't miss a thing. The hedgehog took out her scythe and showed it to everyone.

"Everything comes with a price, even living. But Hell is worse because they don't harm you physically... they save that for rare ocassions, but mostly they'll do things to you mentally and emotionally. Granting someone immortality is a way to rip apart at anyone's sanity."

"So if the demons won't kill us-"

Knuckles was cut off as Espio stated, "she never said anything about the demons _not_ killing us."

"That's right... actually... I'm one of the strangest demons and probably one of a kind too."

"Really? How come?"

Sinister reached into her cloak pocket and drew out a very long list but only unrolled it to a certain point.

"I'm an apprentice to someone very important to the balance of power. He's like the decider of who lives and who dies... and when they die," Sinister added the last part sadly and quickly, almost as if it hurt to say it. Like saying something that was tainted in venom.

Everyone looked at the list.

"And this is the list where everyone's names go when they're about to die... and when they're dead. There are many lists that have been generated throughout centuries but this one is the only one I have found that I fear the most."

Charmy and Tails looked curious and were about to ask something when Wave beat them.

"Why do you fear a list? It's just something written on paper."

"Ever heard the saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'? Well that saying is dumb and wrong. Words are powerful and this list tells me who will die. Without this list then there would be more villains around."

"Is Eggman on that list?"

Sinister looked at Shadow whose red eyes were staring at space. She rubbed the back of her head and looked at the list.

"I don't believe so," replied Sinister, "but there will be more eviller things out there than Eggman."

"We know."

"Is anyone we know on the list?"

"... No."

Charmy's instincts were to tell everyone that she was lying and pry for the information of who was on the list... but another part of him told him to stay silent, to believe her for now. He nodded in understanding and everyone began to chat quietly as though in fear of getting caught by the demons.

Soon though everyone ran out of things to talk about, and they stood up, preparing to leave.

"Knuckles, I need you to punch through that wall, we'll be out of the passage if you do and I'll lead the way from there."

The echidna walked up to the wall and punched it several times before the wall crumbled and the hedgehog walked through the opening and grinned.

"Come along now. We have many people to search for, so lets not delay them any longer," Sinister said calmly as she led the group away. Charmy found this as a good chance to talk to her privately. He flew beside her and gave her a grin when she looked his way.

"Hey Sinister... who's really on that list?"

"... I told you. No one."

"You're lying."

Sinister was quiet for a long moment before asking, "how'd you figure I was?"

"Whenever you're lying you pause for a while."

"Okay you win... ask your questions."

Charmy thought and looked at Espio who was listening to Tails and Knuckles bickering. His gold eyes showed that he was tired, and the chameleon coughed slightly. Charmy then asked, "is Espio on the list?"

Sinister's face paled slightly as she nodded, "yes."

"Is he going to die soon?"

"..."

"Sinister?"

"Please. Just leave it as that."

"Why? Sinister please tell me! I have to know!"

The hedgehog glared at Charmy, "you should just count your blessings that you're with him now!"

Hostility... that threw Charmy off and he tilted his head in confusion, "but I just wanted to know..."

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss. It's sometimes better for you not to find out certain things."

Charmy looked at the others that were trailing behind them, occupied in their own world, their own state of mind... their sanctuary. The bee looked at Sinister and he whispered, "when I first saw you... you seemed familiar."

"I doubt it."

"I remember... seeing you once. I don't know where but I saw you."

Sinister's eyes began to water and she rubbed her eyes on her cloak sleeve, "just leave it."

"Huh?"

"Drop every question you're going to ask me. I don't want to answer."

"But why?"

"Because you don't need to be damaged anymore than you have been," she replied harshly.

"If you just tell me-"

"CHARMY! JUST LEAVE IT ALONE! DROP IT AND LET IT DIE DAMN IT!"

Sinister's voice echoed all around them and everyone fell silent. The hedgehog had begun to cry and she darted ahead, everyone following behind her quickly. Espio looked at Charmy and caught up to the bee whose face was pale with realization.

"What did you say to her Charmy?"

Charmy wanted to shout at the ninja that his name was on the list, that Sinister was hiding a secret behind them all... but the impulse to scream faded until he just shook his head.

"I just asked a few questions I shouldn't have."

Espio just nodded and coughed.

"Are you okay Espio?"

He nodded, "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Charmy flew behind Espio, he was scared for the chameleon. He was the one after all who could see and hear him when he was dead. Now they were in Hell and Vector wasn't around. But what scared him even more than being separated from Vector and Espio...

Was having them separated from him by death.

**--**

**Finally I got this chapter done! I'm so proud of myself! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and please give me your opinions on this story.**


	12. Connections

Hey guys! I'm really glad that you reviewed, and I'm extremely happy that you liked the fact that Mighty is now in the story! Anyways I'm proud to present chapter twelve! Don't forget to tell me what you think of the chapter at the end!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective doesn't own any of the Sonic Characters and she doesn't own Sega, and probably never will. She does however own Flame the swallow, Sinister the Hedgehog, Avril the bat, and Ocean the armadillo.

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Connections**

"I'm scared Ocean," said Avril as the bat looked up at the ceiling, seeing the eyes watch them made her feel fearful.

"How come?"

"We're being watched!"

"What?"

"Look up and you'll see what I mean."

Ocean rolled her eyes before she looked up. Her face paled as she saw the blood red eyes and mystic onyx black eyes staring down at them as though it was a never ending staring contest. The armadillo looked at everyone and sighed.

"We'll need a new route then. I rather not get watched by what seems to be demons waitin' for us to make the wrong move."

"Ocean's right," agreed Sonic who had stayed silent since he last talked with the Amy look alike. The blue hedgehog stood beside Ocean and said, "if the eyes are watching us then chances are we'll have to find some place underground."

"One problem with that Sonic, if we go underground then chances are that we'll be burnt alive!"

"Can't hurt to try."

"Yes it can!"

"Sonic is right believe it or not," said a voice. The group turned and saw the Amy look alike walking toward them. They all got into a battle stance and the pink hedgehog raised a hand. "Give me a moment to explain. I am not Amy, my name is Amelia. I'm a demon."

"Then why should we trust you?"

"Can you really trust anyone else?"

No one replied and Amelia smiled, "that's what I thought. Listen, Sonic's right. A friend of mine just went underground to take a group of people away from the demons that attacked them earlier."

"Who was in the group?"

"Not sure to be honest. Now I can assist you all and take you to where you need to go, or you all can wander around until the demons above decide they're hungry."

Ocean looked at Jet and Sonic, "you guys are the bosses. You choose what we do."

Jet sighed, "might as well listen to Amelia."

"No way! What if she's one of those demons that will kill us at the end?"

"We won't know for sure unless we believe her now."

"According to my data, Amelia is trust worthy."

Sonic sighed with frustration that everyone was agreeing with Jet. He looked at Amelia, "fine. Show us how to get out of here then maybe we won't have to worry too much about being dinner."

Amelia smiled just like Amy and this stung Sonic, "of course. Now hurry and follow me. Ah yes, one more thing, be careful what you do or say now. Bad things can happen in an instant."

They nodded and followed the cloaked hedgehog. Ocean and Cream blinked, had they seen her before?

**-- Floating Somewhere in Hell --**

Floating... to anyone who wasn't in Hell this would be amazing, but to Flame this was frightening. Could she honestly trust Mighty? Of course, she told herself but something was telling her that she had seen him before. Maybe she was thinking of Ocean as she saw his blue eyes look at her with slight confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking..."

"About?"

Flame sighed and shook her head, "you guys would think I'm insane."

"At this rate we'll go insane so it honestly doesn't matter. What's your thought?" questioned Rouge as she looked at the swallow with her teal eyes.

"I think I've seen Mighty, right before we all got dropped in here."

"Seriously? I don't think I've seen you in my life."

"Told ya you'd think I was insane," she muttered quietly.

"N-no, that's not what we meant. It's just that maybe it isn't all that farfetched."

Flame looked at Vector who was looking at the eyes as though challenging them to a fight.

"What do you think Vector?"

"You're not insane... that and at least there's someone who saw Mighty before we got here."

Everyone turned to Vector who released his glare at the eyes and saw the stares of his comrades.

"What?"

"You saw me too?" said Mighty with slight disbelief, "but we haven't seen each other since-"

"Hear me out Mighty. I saw you but..."

"But? What's keeping you from finishing?"

Rouge looked interested as she looked from Mighty to Vector.

"But you were dead..."

"D-dead? Well in a sense I guess you can consider me dead since I'm here. Hell is the place for demons and dead people who've done bad things."

"There's the thing! You're the kindest person I've ever met Mighty but yet you wind up in a place meant for the evil, twisted minded people. How does that work out?"

The armadillo thought and suddenly his blue eyes fell onto the lava below them. He sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that when I left... something happened that got me here. That's all I really know."

Rouge sighed, "this is confusing. Flame and Vector saw you before we got landed here, you hadn't seen Vector since you left and you have never seen Flame before. But yet somehow you got here?"

Mighty nodded, "that's about right."

"... I think I understand."

Everyone looked at Flame who was looking at Mighty.

"It's a connection."

"Connection? What do you mean?"

Flame floated over to Vector and said, "you have a connection with Vector right? You guys are practically like family. So what if I have a connection with you? Like something triggered a connection and Vector and I saw you."

Mighty nodded slowly, processing what the swallow had just said, "maybe... I don't know what could've given you the connection but I suppose it's a good thing."

"Did you see anyone before you got here Rouge?" questioned Vector to the white bat. Rouge looked at them and frowned. "Come on, don't tell us you didn't see anyone."

"... I did..."

"Then spill! Who'd you see?"

"I don't want to say."

"Is it someone we don't know?"

Rouge shook her head, "no. It's something worse. I saw something that scared me slightly."

"What'd you see?"

Rouge took a deep breath and replied, "I saw... a battle."

Mighty and Vector blinked and Flame looked slightly concerned.

"A battle? Who was in it? What happened?!"

"I only recall seeing a fairly large anthro with a scythe that was covered in blood... and... on the ground in front of it was..." Rouge fell silent and her ears drooped slightly.

Vector floated over to Rouge and looked her in the eye, "Rouge, this is important information. Don't hold back, who was on the ground?" Vector felt his heart race as he said the question; he felt like he would die right on the spot when Rouge finally said the lone name.

"Charmy."

Mighty's eyes widened and he clenched his hands into fists, "then we need to find him! Fast!"

"Wait! I saw one more thing before I woke up. I saw Ocean getting hurt badly. She was trying to defend Charmy!"

Mighty's eyes started to water and Flame saw that, "Mighty?"

"What's wrong?"

Mighty said nothing until Vector put a hand on his shoulder, "it could be important in the future."

"... It's part of the reason why I left those years ago."

"You mean you didn't leave just to get away from us?"

"It was that... and... I never told you about my personal life right?"

Vector blinked and Flame covered her mouth as Rouge questioned, "you mean that you left for personal reasons?"

"Yes. You see... a friend of mine, my best friend, Celia the armadillo... well... we spent the night together... and... I became a father."

Vector closed his eyes, "you left because Ocean was your daughter and you wanted to be there for her..."

Mighty nodded, feeling like he would start crying right on the spot, but he didn't.

"... What happened?"

"I left you guys, talked to Celia, told her that I would be back with food for Ocean and... I wound up here. I don't know what happened, but apparently a lot of years have passed. Now we need to go otherwise Charmy and my daughter will be in danger!"

The trio nodded, "what are you waiting for? GO!" they shouted as Mighty and the others floated faster and swiftly toward a cavern.

**-- A Spirit Pool in Hell --**

"No offense but this is creepy, are you sure we're going the right way Sinister?" asked Knuckles as he and the others in the group were staring at a very light lavender pool of water... or at least what seemed to be water.

Sinister looked at the others, "of course we are. This is the safety spot of Hell basically, like that cavern you guys were once in. This is the spirit pool. Or if you want a simpler form of the explanation, it's a pool of dead people."

"... Ew."

"Where do you think bad people go Tails? To a grand hotel to wait for where they'll go in Hell?"

"... Noooo..."

"Anyways, so why are we here?"

Sinister sighed and looked at Wave, "this is the fifth time you've asked that. And fyi, this is the place where we've got to cross to make it to get to the others."

Espio started coughing again and Shadow glanced at the chameleon who quickly regained his composure and acted like he hadn't just coughed so hard that he probably could've fallen to the ground.

"Are you okay Espio? You've been coughing like that for an hour straight," whispered Charmy with concern lacing his voice. Espio just merely nodded.

"So get to it," said Wave. Sinister blinked.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to pull some magic act to make us float over the river... pool of dead people?"

Sinister frowned, "I'm afraid not. I can't make people float. Other demons can float but I can't. I'm just the person that controls who dies along side the second big guy."

Wave and Storm looked at the water and shuddered.

"Now come along. And if you feel something grasp your ankles then feel free to shriek and I'll assist."

Charmy smiled, "boy am I glad that I can fly!"

Tails nodded, "agreed."

"Oh shut up you two and you're both walking," said Knuckles.

"Why?"

"Because it would be highly unfair if you both didn't walk, that and we can't all watch after Espio," explained the echidna and Shadow.

Espio blinked and he said in a quiet voice, "I'm fine. I don't need to be watched over."

"Whatever you say Espy."

"And don't call me that."

"Okay then Espy," said Sinister as she stepped into the pool and almost right after she did the water surrounding her turned blood red. Everyone paled and Sinister giggled, "don't be so freaked out. It's just an effect, no one gets injured in this pool. Believe me, I've seen normal people come through here and step into this pool. Nothing bad happened except when they made it to the otherside they puked."

"I can see why they puked," whispered Storm to Wave.

After a long while of dragging people into the pool, to getting used to the water turning red, and of making everyone stop screaming to feeling the grips on their ankles they began to make their way across.

"Ugh... I hate this."

"Me too Tails, me too. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go for it," said the two tailed fox as he looked at the water and lifted Charmy slightly, seeing that the water was starting to go up to his face.

"Thank you. Do you like Cream?"

Tails was caught off guard as he stopped and Knuckles bumped into him. "Keep moving Tails."

Tails apologized and quickly resumed moving, "... yes. I like her a lot. Why do you ask?"

"Because if we ever get out of here, I'm getting you guys a date."

"A-a d-date?"

"Sure. I mean you like Cream and it's obvious. It would be nice if you guys got together."

Tails looked at Charmy as though he was plagued with a deadly disease and he 'accidently' dropped Charmy into the water where it was far above the bee's head.

Charmy gasped for air as he resurfaced a couple seconds later.

"You did that on purpose!" shouted Charmy angrily.

Tails gave a shy smile until suddenly Tails yelped and he fell into the water. Tails resurfaced and gasped as he shivered, "oh my god! That's freezing!"

Sinister soon appeared by Tails, she had turned invisible. The hedgehog laughed quietly.

"That was fun. Thank you for the laugh Tails," she managed to say in between her laughing fit. She walked up to where the others were and Charmy helped Tails up.

"I didn't see what was so funny."

"You should've seen your face, you would've laughed to that," replied Charmy as Tails kept moving. Espio was coughing hard again and Charmy walked after the group. But he stopped, he turned around seeing a figure that held pure anger.

_"Charmy..."_

The bee found himself unable to move.

_"Charmy."_

Charmy soon felt like he was being strangled.

_"CHARMY!"_

A grip was felt on Charmy's neck and he screamed loudly, despite the fact that he couldn't breathe. It was a demon and just as the demon was about to say something else, something whacked into it. A kunai.

"Leave him alone," said Espio, Sinister and Knuckles. The others stood behind the trio and were prepared to fight. The demon dropped Charmy into the water and right before the bee lost complete consciousness, he saw the demon grow vampiric fangs and saw that the demon darted toward them. Then everything went black.

**--**

**Hey guys, sorry to cut it off right there, but the next chapter will cover the battle that goes on. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and please feel free to tell me what you think of it.**


	13. Realization Part One

Hey guys! Holy crap is all I can say. It took forever to type this chapter, mainly because I've been studying like crazy for Science class, and I've been trying to type up a Halloween fanfic so it's been insanity all week. But I've got this chapter finally down and I now present Chapter Thirteen!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Ocean the armadillo, Flame the swallow, Amelia the hedgehog, Sinister the hedgehog and Avril the bat.

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Realization Part One**

Sinister and Espio looked completely outraged, while the others were prepared to attack the demon that had Charmy in its grip. Sinister pointed her scythe at the demon and said, "let him go."

The demon laughed and it took on a completely different form; one all too familiar. Everyone backed away, everyone except for Sinister, Espio and Shadow.

"You!"

"Surprise Espio, long time no see. Tell me, how are you enjoying your new home? I find it quite nice."

Sinister growled, "you shouldn't be here!"

Blood red eyes looked at Sinister with fake surprise as he chuckled, "Sinister! How pleasant to see someone from my past."

"LET GO OF CHARMY DAMN IT!"

Dr. Dead looked at Shadow who was glowing with Chaos Energy; to anyone else, Shadow looked very threatening, but to Dr. Dead, he just looked like a weak fool who hid behind his powers to escape his own sadness... wait... now there was an idea.

"Ah yes. Shadow the hedgehog. The hedgehog who was created more than fifty years ago, the hedgehog who was created thanks to the help of Black Doom and Professor Gerald Robotnik, and the one who is the rival of Sonic."

"Yawn. So you know me. Are you trying to scare me?"

"Nonsense! I am trying to bring an old death up to the surface, to point the finger at the person truely responsible for your creator's and your friend's death."

Shadow looked angry then suddenly his eyes widened as he whispered, "Professor... Maria..."

"Yes. Those two were your friends on the ARC and I know who is to blame. She's in this very pool of Hell. She's the one wielding the scythe. Her name is Sinister. And she's your friends' murderer."

Shadow looked at Sinister who was quivering. With fear? With unbearable anger toward Dr. Dead? That would remain a mystery because Shadow gave her a death glare and right at that moment, Sinister wished she was truely dead.

Knuckles grabbed Shadow's arm along with Storm.

"Shadow! Don't!"

"You killed Maria, the Professor, everyone on the ARC... WHY!!"

Sinister still quivered and she looked so innocent, so scared... so... defenseless despite the fact that she held her scythe in a threatening way.

"WHY?!" screamed Shadow as he glowed with chaos energy and he shouted, "CHAOS BLA-" Knuckles and Storm let go of the hedgehog quicklky. Shadow then darted toward Sinister who teleported out of the way.

"Dead! You fool!!"

"I am no fool Sinister. You are for carrying out everyone's death on the ARC. I am ashamed that I'm even speaking to you."

Charmy groaned as he started to regain consciousness. Espio's eyes widened as he took out a few shiriken and tossed them toward Shadow and Dr. Dead. The chameleon coughed slightly before running at Dr. Dead. The demon grinned as he snapped his fingers and vanished from sight. Espio smirked.

"Two can play that game," the ninja remarked quietly as he camaflouged with his surroundings and listened for anything that would indicate that it was Dr. Dead.

It was no use though; with Shadow running after Sinister, launching chaos spears galore at the quivering hedgehog, with Knuckles and Storm chasing after Shadow, and with the others looking around for Dr. Dread, it seemed useless to look around for another invisible figure. Charmy and Dr. Dead were gone... this was not good.

Sinister suddenly shrieked loudly as Shadow grabbed her neck and glowed brightly with chaos energy.

"WHY?!"

Sinister was whimpering, as she struggled, "LET ME GO!! L-LET ME GO!!" she cried out as she kicked his torso as hard as she could while dangling a foot off the ground.

Espio had enough. He ran over to where Shadow was and took out his kunai.

_"Boy am I glad he won't remember any of this if I hit him just right,"_ thought Espio as he slammed the kunai into Shadow's neck, causing him to gasp. Sinister fell into the water and Shadow fell down as well, unconscious. The cloaked hedgehog looked at Espio and the chameleon appeared, a victorious grin on his face as he knelt down.

"Sinister?"

Sinister backed away from Espio and pure fear was in her eyes. Suddenly Espio held his sides as he started coughing out of control again. Knuckles and Storm stopped next to the fallen Shadow and looked at Espio with worried looks.

"Espio?"

The ninja didn't stop coughing but he said, "g-get... Charm-... Charmy!"

Tails, Wave, and Knuckles were off as though it was their job to track down Charmy and Dr. Dead. Storm lifted Shadow and put him on his shoulder as he looked at Sinister.

"C-Can y-you get E-Espio?" he stuttered.

Sinister looked very shaken as she nodded. The albatross ran toward the way they came, hoping to find someone or something that was capable of helping them. Sinister helped Espio up to his feet and he stopped coughing.

"W-what's happening?"

Sinister looked down, "... this is all my fault."

"Huh?"

"Were you curious as to who was on my list?"

"You said no one was on there," reminded Espio. Sinister closed her gold eyes and shook her head.

"I was lying. Charmy questioned me and that's when I told him who was on it... you were on the list. If we don't get you out of here with the rest of your friends I'll be forced to kill you... just like Maria and Gerald Robotnik."

"You were forced? Why didn't you tell Shadow that?"

"I was scared. He wouldn't have believed me anyways. I saw the future already and if you hadn't made that decision I wouldn't be standing here. Now come on. The quicker we find your friends and reunite them, destroy Dr. Dead, and find Spirit the more likely you won't wind up dead."

Espio held a determined look on his face.

"What about Dr. Dead and Charmy?"

Sinister frowned, "I-I didn't tell Charmy who else was on the list."

"There was another person on the list to go?? Who??"

Sinister looked down and she whispered the name. Espio's eyes widened and before he could object, the duo had teleported elsewhere.

**-- Underground Tunnel in Hell --**

Sonic and the others were walking through the darkness of the tunnel. _"Great idea Sonic, 'lets go underground so we're not watched'. What the hell was I thinking when I said that?"_ Sonic thought angrily as Amelia led the way toward the exit. But before they could go any farther, something crashed into Avril, Omega, and Jet. The trio shrieked, causing Sonic to jump, which caused Amelia to roll her eyes and look at the things that crashed into them.

"S-Sorry," said a deep voice. Storm.

"Storm??"

"Avril! B-Boy am I g-glad to see you."

"Where is everyone?"

There was a soft groan and Amelia sighed, "oh for the love of Chaos." She snapped her fingers and the tunnel was illuminated.

"Why didn't you do that a few seconds ago?" was what Jet and Sonic were about to ask but when they saw the unconscious Shadow, they froze and stared.

"Listen, there's a problem."

"We're listening."

"Charmy got kidnapped by a demon!" shouted Storm.

Sonic looked at Jet and the duo asked, "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I-I-I d-don't know!"

"RELAX AND CHILL FOR FIVE FREAKIN' MINUTES!!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Ocean who looked toward another approaching group. A cloaked armadillo was what caught Ocean's attention, what caught everyone else's attention was Vector, Flame and Rouge running toward them.

"ROUGE!" cheered Avril as she hugged the thief. Rouge sweatdropped as she patted Avril's head.

Flame smiled at Jet and Sonic, "hey guys."

Vector looked at Ocean and Cream.

"Are you two alright?"

"We're okay," replied Cream as Ocean tilted her head and looked at Mighty.

The red and black armadillo walked toward Ocean and hugged her; drops of water hit her head and it took her a few minutes to realize that Mighty was crying. She looked up at him and saw his blue eyes.

"May I help you?"

"Ocean... my poor, poor Ocean..."

Ocean blinked and looked at Vector for assistance. "Um... who is this Vector?"

"This is Mighty the armadillo... your... father."

Ocean's eyes widened and soon she started shaking. She hugged Mighty and she looked very shocked.

"I-I have a dad?"

Silence shot down the question as the groups looked at each other and everyone just stared at each other. Vector cleared his throat and looked at Storm, "you said something happened?"

"Charmy got kidnapped by a demon! Um... D-Dr. Dead I think was what S-Sinister called him."

Vector clenched his hands into fists, as Mighty and Ocean looked determined. The detemination spread like a contagious disease because everyone stared at the exit with determination and they all ran as fast as they could out the exit and toward where they believed a demon as powerful as Dr. Dead would be.

**-- An Unknown Location in Hell --**

Shrouded in the darkness of two piercing red moons, was Dr. Dead; his red eyes glowed with vivid desire to destroy Charmy. A part of him wanted the bee dead, but another part calmly told him to use him as bait. After all, this child had a lot of anger and sadness in him. Dr. Dead then had another idea.

"If I could turn Shadow against Sinister, then the chances of Charmy turning against the others are good... yes... he will be a perfect target to my powers... and the best part is Spirit can't save him from the inevitable this time."

The demon laughed insanely as he looked at Charmy who was unconscious and who was in the pink moonlight. Charmy looked dead in the way he was positioned. Dr. Dead looked up at the sky and for a moment... just for one split second, he could've sworn he saw two figures in the sky.

And one of those figures looked just like Spirit.

Was this his imagination? Could it be a sign that his plan was going to fail and place him in a position he couldn't get out of?? The demon shook his head angrily, walked over to Charmy and kicked him in the arm. Charmy groaned as he rolled onto his side.

"How do you like me now Spirit?!" he called out to the sky insanely. He laughed hysterically until he shouted, "Charmy will die by my hand! His parents might've delayed his fate, and the Angel of Death might've been too soft on letting him live. But mark my words!! Charmy will die!! The Chaotix will die!!"

Dead laughed hysterically and behind a burnt tree, a figure watched with a smile.

_"I'll have to prove you wrong now won't I?"_

**--**

**Once again, happy days! I got chapter thirteen down! I rushed a little toward the end, mainly because I got Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood and I want to continue the game. But I can't just ignore my story until tomorrow, my ideas would've been gone by then. **

**Anyways, Vector's group met up with Sonic's and part of Sinister's, Dr. Dead has made his appearance again, Charmy is in danger, Ocean now knows who her father is, and now everyone's racing against time to rescue and save Espio and Charmy... Can they do it? Who's the mysterious figure? And what does Dead know about Charmy's parents that no one else does?**

**Please tell me what you think. And don't worry, things will become much clearer in the next chapters. **


	14. Realization Part Two

Hey guys! Not much is happening here except I'm sort of coming to a writers block on this story. (Crowd boos) But don't worry! I'll have an idea hopefully really soon.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Amelia the hedgehog, Sinister the hedgehog, Ocean the armadillo, Avril the bat, Flame the swallow, and Angel the butterfly.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Realization Part Two**

Charmy felt like he was floating; he didn't know it at the time but in reality, he really was floating. Dr. Dead smirked as the bee floated in the blood red aurora of the two moons that shinned through the dark clouds. His eyes glittered with pure hatred and happiness, maybe it was because he had Charmy exactly where he wanted him to be, or perhaps it was his plan on what he was going to do to the small bee that made him cheerful.

"Finally... the day has come. My revenge will be fufilled!"

The demon couldn't have been any happier, he chuckled insanely until something caught his attention. A branch had snapped and soft voices were heard in the distance. Dead growled angrily as he slipped into the darkness and darted toward where he heard the disturbance. As soon as he left Charmy fell onto the ground. Hard.

"Owww..." muttered Charmy as he sat up and opened his eyes. He seemed alert as he looked around quickly, "w-where am I? Tails? Wave!? Sinister??"

No reply. Charmy sighed and stood up. His small wings fluttered and he flew into the air a few feet.

"This is just-"

Charmy stopped as he looked toward a very large, burnt tree; a small figure could be clearly seen behind it, but what made him stop was the color of the figure's eyes. They were an ice green color that made his blood freeze and made him feel like a giant icecube. But despite the coldness that the pair of eyes contained, there was a flicker of hope, of a person that needed help. And he remembered the Honey Water Policy; never to turn down anyone who needs help, no matter what.

"H-hello?"

The figure stayed behind the tree, but her eyes locked onto Charmy rather than staring at thin air.

"Hello? A-are you okay? D-do you need help?"

When the figure stepped out from behind the tree, Charmy landed on his feet out of shock. In front of him was a young butterfly that couldn't have been any older than he was, and he could tell that she was scared. She had pure white wings that were outlined with thick black marks that looked almost similiar to long scratches that could be caused by claws, and she wore a black robe that had ice blue markings all over it.

She nodded and seemed sad as she looked at the moon. Charmy walked over and she backed up slightly.

"It's okay. I'm here to help. Can I help you with something? ... Can you talk?"

"... it is not permitted for me to speak..."

Charmy found himself entranced in her soft spoken voice; her voice resembled an angel's, one that is very rare in the darkness and horrid places of Hell... it made him wonder, why was such a soft spoken girl here anyways?

"I grant you permission to speak."

The butterfly looked at Charmy and she seemed to smile slightly, "thank you Charmy Bee... I am at your service..."

Charmy smiled as he replied, "I-I don't need any help... I just... um..."

"Dead took you away from Mobius right?" she giggled as she saw Charmy nod. "Follow me. I know where your friends are."

"You do? How? Do you know me??"

The butterfly's eyes stared at the ground and suddenly ice began to form where her glance met.

"... I do. I know where they are because... it's a talent I've always possessed. As for how I know you, I am not allowed to speak of such a sensitive subject."

"Sensitive? You mean as in emotional? Like-"

The ice shattered like glass would if it was hit hard enough. It melted rapidly and a pool of dark blue formed. The butterfly smiled sincerely, "Charmy Bee... let me take you into a time where things are simple... where everything... or almost everything... will make sense."

She held out her hand and her eyes held a blaze of hope. Her wings spread out and thanks to the dark blue light that illuminated from the pool, it made her brilliant white wings appear to be a different color. Charmy was still confused; could he trust her? What if she was an apprentice or something to Dead?

"Charmy Bee?"

Charmy looked at her and she seemed scared, almost frightened. Something inside the bee made him want to protect her, he took her hand.

"Okay. Take me to where you're talking about... um..."

"You shall know my name soon enough. As for where... don't you mean _when_?" she asked as she walked into the pool, gently pulling Charmy into it as well as though she wasn't capable of a huge amount of strength. The duo began sinking and Charmy yelled out of surprise, but at the same time he felt himself get a deja vu as they vanished from the surface of Hell.

The darkness that had surrounded the duo lifted and revealed a place that was very large; a palace was visible and all around the place were guards. One thing caught Charmy Bee's attention however and that was the guards, everyone around, were in fact bees just like him.

"W-when are we? Better yet, where are we?"

The butterfly was nowhere in sight and for a moment Charmy felt panic spread through his veins. It was a trick! The bee wanted to scream out how horrible the young anthro was to trick him, but something caught his eyes. It was a pure white butterfly, no black anywhere on her, but the ice green eyes convinced him to follow her.

The grand doors opened and inside Charmy stopped as the butterfly walked toward the wasp and honey bee that were beside the crib. Charmy realized that the butterfly seemed confident, bold, a lot braver than she was when or where he had met her. Charmy flew over and was shocked to see that no one yelled at him, no one even glanced at him.

_"This is a palace, maybe I'm too-"_

"Ah, Angel... What news have you brought to us?"

"No good news, that's for a fact Master," the butterfly, Angel, replied quietly as she got down to one knee and glanced up at the honey bee.

"What bad news have arrived?"

"The forces are failing. They're not going to be able to hold up for very long. Master, if I may make a suggestion, perhaps-"

"If you mean to tell me to abandon my kingdom, I shall not."

"B-but Master... Mistress, surely you-"

"I am sorry Angel. I can not accept your offer if it means taking me away from my husband," the honey bee quietly said. She lifted a small bundle from the crib, and Charmy's eyes widened when he saw a pair of all too familiar honey colored eyes stare right at Angel.

It... it was him as a baby!

Angel's eyes gained a spark as she quickly explained, "may I take Charmy Bee away from this place? It is no place, nor the time for a young child to bare witness to such horrors. Please Master, Mistress, with your permission I wish to take Charmy away, to spare him."

Charmy looked at what he suspected to be his mother and father, he felt horrible to see his mother's sad and horrified face, while he felt solemn as he saw his father's thoughtful look spread across his face.

"What will become of his future? Who will he be raised by?"

"I don't quite know. Only time will tell us. If all else fails, I will raise him as my own."

"You aren't even six and you wish to take Charmy?"

Angel nodded, "I can't watch him suffer if he winds up being a survivor. He will be too young to remember anything if I take him, and if he does remember, I will make sure he doesn't. The less he remembers the better in this case."

Charmy's parents looked at Angel then at the small bundle in his mother's arms; the pair of large honey colored eyes seemed to make his mother cry softly as she handed him to Angel.

"Make sure he has a family..."

Angel smiled kindly, "do not fret Mistress, I'll make sure he's got the best friends and family a person could ever wish for. I promise. I cross my heart and hope to die if I am lying or if I fail you."

A hand was placed on Angel's shoulder and she looked up and asked, "what is it Master? Is there something more?"

Charmy saw his father smile a slight boyish smile as his father replied, "don't be so hard on yourself. And do not punish yourself if you wind up making a mistake. We are after all only mortal, that is what we live to do. Good luck..."

Angel smiled as she whispered, "you have my word... Time Freeze."

Everything suddenly froze in place, as though she had frozen everyone but she gracefully walked to older Charmy. She took his hand and smiled.

"I-I don't understand... I-I'm a prince?"

Angel nodded as she rubbed one of her attenaes, "yes. You are Prince Charmy Bee. And I was to be your servant, your mentor... everything you'd ever needed."

"What happened next?"

Angel frowned and she closed her eyes as the scene turned dark and she held younger Charmy in her arms tightly. She let go and a copy of herself caught the younger Charmy and smiled at the baby.

"I will stay here and watch with you. You may need an explanation... perhaps not. Not that I'm underestimating your intelligence or anything..." Angel trailed off as the scene unfolded to one that Charmy remembered being told almost a million times by Vector. It was his favorite bed time story.

The scene turned very dark but a few lights of street lamps lit the scenery nicely; the bright moon was lingering over Westopolis and a crocodile and chameleon were quietly walking in the streets.

"Nice Vector. We're suppose to get a new place to stay and we're lost," muttered Mighty as he suddenly darted up to Vector and Espio. Charmy smiled as he saw the fifteen year old Vector, as tall and broad as usual, only with a completely different pair of headphones hanging off his neck. Espio, who must've been eleven, looked adorable and to Charmy, like the Espio that he wished he had gotten to know better when he was younger. And then there was Mighty, he was a little taller than Espio, but he carried around two boxes that was marked, Stuff For New Place. Charmy laughed at that; really, who would label their stuff like that? Obviously the Chaotix back then did, but Charmy fell out of his laughing fit when he saw a brilliant white and gold light appear in front of the trio.

"Whoa! Vector what is that?!" asked Mighty as he clenched his hands into fists.

Angel, or the clone of Angel, appeared in front of the trio, holding baby Charmy in her arms. Vector blinked along with Espio, and for a long moment no one spoke.

"Who are... is that a baby?" calmly asked Espio as he stood on his toes to look at the sleeping bee. Angel nodded.

"Yes. Please... I need your help."

"How can the Chaotix Detective Agency be of assistance?" asked Vector after a long moment of pondering over the word 'assistance'. Angel giggled.

"I would like you to watch over this young child. His name is Charmy, and I can't take care of him..."

Angel held out baby Charmy to the trio. Vector and Espio looked a bit confused but Mighty took him in a heartbeat.

"We will. And do you need any help to find your mother and father?"

The butterfly looked down as she smiled, "no thanks. My mommy and daddy aren't around anymore."

"An orphan? We can take you in."

Angel shook her head quickly, "n-no! I mean someone is taking me in. There is nothing to fear you three. I thank you... but may I have the privillege to know your names?"

"I'm Vector, this is Mighty... and this is-"

"My name is Espio," the young chameleon quickly said as he held up a kunai as though saying he was dangerous and to beware. Angel smiled at his cuteness.

"It is a pleasure to have met you. I will get out of your way so you can resume what you were doing."

Angel stepped aside and said, "Time Freeze."

Once again everything froze and Angel's clone walked toward the duo and faded away with a sly smile on her face. Charmy was amazed, Vector's bed time story for him had been true after all... he really was given to the trio when he was baby, every detail Vector had ever told him had really happened; he looked at Angel who was crying. Charmy frowned; he suddenly felt something horrible had happened.

"What's wrong?"

"It... it is something that happens shortly afterward. Something that could've killed me, and made me instantly fail at my duties as your servant."

"What happened?" questioned Charmy as his eyes widened without him really meaning to look surprised or scared.

"... I rather not say, for if I told you then bad things would happen. Time would be set off course."

Charmy nodded, actually glad he had no idea why she was crying. He then asked, "how old are you exactly?"

"Mentally I'm over sixteen years old, physically I'm only six years old, and emotionally I might as well be over thirty."

The bee just blinked as the scenery changed and Angel held out her hand, "I am sorry if I showed you the wrong thing... I know that the Chaotix are like family... possibly better than what your parents were able to provide."

"It's okay Angel. I'm just glad I know where I came-"

There was a scream; a female scream, and along with that was a pained shout. Charmy's attenaes perked up until they were perfectly straight, "Espio!" he shouted as he looked at Angel. "Take me back to Hell! Espio is in danger!"

Angel frowned, "I know..."

"How?"

"I thought you would know me after I demonstrated my power... but if you don't... that's fine."

She took Charmy's hand and the duo disappeared out of the darkness of the Westopolis streets.

**-- Hell's Fields of Fire --**

"Espio!" shrieked Sinister as she was sprawled on the burnt fields of Hell; her hands were quivering and bleeding heavily as her scythe was just out of reach of her hands, Dead had a grin that would make anyone faint on the spot, and his long, clawed fingers were drenched in something red. Blood perhaps?

Dead laughed hysterically as he looked at Espio who was on the ground, almost ten feet away from Sinister; he was motionless and he formed a sign with his hands and looked almost dead. Dead gripped Sinister's neck and Sinister couldn't scream for help anymore, and that's when the fear pulsed through her veins unlike the blood that suddenly froze in her body.

"Time Freeze!" came a shout. Everything froze and Angel and Charmy appeared next to Sinister and Dead.

Charmy looked at Sinister's panicked expression along with Dead's bloodlusted expression that made him shiver.

"Hurry Angel, do something! Don't let Dead succeed!"

"I can do that easily Charmy Bee. Give me a moment," she told him quietly as she walked over to Dead and placed a hand on his head. "Time Teleport."

Dead suddenly vanished and she knelt beside Sinister. She touched Sinister's neck and whispered, "Time Heal," and the marks on the hedgehog's neck vanished. "Time Resume."

Sinister greeted the duo with a scream of pure utter terror.

"Sinister!" shouted Charmy as he covered Angel's attenaes before the screams occcured.

Sinister instantly stopped screaming and she hugged Charmy, "oh my god... Charmy!!" Sinister started to cry hysterically.

"It's okay..."

"E-Espio!" cried the hedgehog. Charmy's hand that he put on Sinister's back to pat her back comfortingly went limp and his arm returned to his side. His eyes were wide and his iris had shrunk slightly. He turned his head and he saw Espio, wounded and near death.

Charmy struggled out of Sinister's hug and he weakly walked over to the ninja as though he had been in a massive fight and had only enough strength to make it to Espio. He fell to his knees and he shook Espio slightly.

"Espio? Espio?"

Angel had glowing tears falling from her eyes and Sinister watched with fear and pure sorrow. Espio didn't move, he didn't even respond to be shaken. His head tilted to the side and Charmy looked desperate as he said louder, "Espio?? Espio?!"

"Ch-Charmy..."

Charmy lifted Espio into a slight sitting position and he hugged him, "ESPY!! ESPY!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!"

"Charmy!"

Charmy stared at Espio even when he heard Vector shout at him. The crocodile ran over to the duo and he looked at Espio who was drenched in blood, and Charmy hadn't seemed to notice at all.

"Charmy, i-it's okay Charmy..." Vector said in a slightly freaked out voice but a voice a father would use with his son.

The bee didn't say anything as he was trying to proccess that Espio was dead. Charmy looked at Vector and the crocodile saw hatred, and an anger that Vector remembered seeing two years ago...

"Charmy?"

"... E-Espio... h-he's dead..." suddenly the anger turned into the highest stage it could go; into fury. "HE'S DEAD AND YOU WEREN'T HERE!! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE!! WHY DID YOU LET HIM LEAVE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!?" he screamed at Vector who looked like he'd breakdown.

Flame started to glow with flickers of fire as she said, "Charmy! Apologize! You have no right to-"

Charmy's glare turned to her and the duo glared at each other with equal anger, but the hatred overwhelmed her and she looked down at her torn up sneakers.

"I have no right to do what?! Yell at Vector for making Espio leave?! For Mighty leaving?! For any of this happening?!"

Mighty looked hurt as he looked down, Ocean then said, "you were the one that left. You shouldn't have to yell at anyone because of your mistake."

If Hell could freeze over with a single glare and word, it was when Charmy glared at Ocean and whispered, "what?!"

"You heard me Charmy. You left the Chaotix and that was all your fault."

Charmy gently put Espio back into his normal position of the chameleon laying down, and the bee began shaking.

"Y-you're the reason that Mighty left! I know exactly why he left! He left because he was your father! He loved you more than me! He-he was my second father! A-And... h-he..." Charmy collapsed on his knees and began crying.

Ocean took a step toward Charmy and she asked quietly, "... who was your first?"

Charmy stopped momentarily and he looked at Vector, "... V-Vector was... h-he still is. I-I left and h-he didn't d-do anything... O-Ocean... h-he almost killed me just by s-saying... h-he was going to end the Chaotix Detective A-Agency."

Vector lifted Charmy and held him as though he was a baby and hugged him. Charmy cried into Vector's shoulder and Mighty walked over.

"I'm so sorry."

Charmy glanced at Mighty and turned back toward Vector's shoulder and kept crying. The red armadillo looked down, how would've he known that this was the result of him leaving? He couldn't begin to imagine how long Charmy had known this secret. The only person that knew was... wait a second.

"Charmy, how did you know about the reason?"

"... Espio once told me when I was four. I'm not stupid if that's what you mean."

"I never said that. But... that's impossible... Espio never told you did he?"

Charmy stopped crying and he looked at Mighty.

"Huh?"

"... I watched you when you were just four. I came back to watch you to see if you were going to be okay. One night though... you saw me."

No one dared to interrupt Mighty, not even Storm or Shadow as they along with everyone else looked at the armadillo.

"You were crying just like you were now, and I came into the room. I calmed you down and whispered that I'd be back with a new little boy or girl to play with. That you wouldn't miss me too much."

"I-it was a lie though... I-I never saw you again... until now anyways... a-and I missed you more than anything in the world..."

Mighty looked at Ocean, "Ocean, even though is older than you are, could never replace you. You're both like my own kids, but Vector had to take over the role of father and Espio got the role of brother. I never got over leaving you. I wanted to stay, but Celia needed me... Ocean needed me. Please understand that Celia and Ocean were my family just like you, Vector and Espio were..."

Charmy didn't cry as he got out of Vector's hug and he looked shamefully at Ocean, "I-I'm..."

"Um... not to be a pest or anything..."

"What is it Sinister?"

"Wasn't there a white butterfly here just a few minutes ago?" questioned Sinister as Charmy looked around. Indeed, Angel was no longer in sight.

Vector nodded, "I remember seeing her here as well. Where did she go?"

There was a loud clash, something that sounded almost identical to thunder. Everyone jumped and Avril shrieked, "where did Flame go?!"

Vector quickly looked around and frowned, "Flame?! Flame!"

Mighty looked fearful as everything turned dark. There were panicked shrieks but Charmy was quick to think and clung onto Vector and Espio. Ocean took a hold of Mighty and everything brightened up to the point where Charmy could see that Vector, Espio, Mighty and Ocean were still there.

Everyone else was gone.

"Is everyone o-"

Mighty stopped as he got into a defensive position in front of Ocean; Dead appeared wielding a sword that was radiating with darkness that made the darkest hours of night seem pathetic compared to the brilliance of the sword. Dead began to chant.

_A calling from the faces of old_

_Can you feel yourselves getting cold?_

_Beating hearts can only last for so long_

_Let my sword destroy their hearts and make their soul long gone!_

Ocean grabbed Mighty's hand, preparing to run but she realized she couldn't move her feet. Her eyes widened as she looked at Mighty as though wondering if he could move. He couldn't. Dead laughed as he charged toward the duo armadillos. Charmy looked at Vector who appeared to not be able to move as well. He then compared himself to the rest of them. He was the only one in the air while everyone was on the ground and he could move... wait... that was it!

Charmy flew toward Mighty and Ocean with his arms out toward them, "MIGHTY!! OCEAN!!" he screamed as he slammed into them with all the force he could manage. The duo fell to the ground, they skidded along the ground for maybe fifteen feet before Ocean screamed as Mighty hugged her.

Vector quivered before he suddenly fell onto his knees, he was staring right at Charmy and Dead just smirked.

"Ah, how the young have fallen," Dead told the trio with an amused tone as he looked at Charmy's body. The demon laughed insanely as he wiped the blood that was concealed on the sword.

No one shouted, no one could go to Charmy's body to help Charmy. Vector watched as Charmy took one last gasp of air and he remained motionless.

... He was dead...

**--**

**Before you all completely hurt me for doing that, please don't. It's part of the plot. (Smiles) I won't reveal what happens but you'll see. As for the little chant Dead does, it was just something weird that came into my mind and I couldn't get it out of my head. At least now it came into good use here. Hope you all slightly enjoyed the chapter... please tell me what you think.**


	15. An Angel's Request

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! And a few reviews got me to think more about what Dead actually looks like, since I really didn't clarify what the heck he did look like in the first place. But here's a quick glimpse of what Dead looks like... a demonic version of Espio, only with long claw- like fingers, he's about 3 foot 9 in height and he's completely black. The only thing that's really a color are his eyes which are a blood red color. I'd like to thank Bolt the Wolf who asked me what Dead looked like. I digress though, here's the disclaimer and the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she and probably won't ever own Sega. She does however own Ocean the armadillo, Flame the swallow, Avril the bat, Sinister the hedgehog, Angel the butterfly, and the other usual OCs... (Looks at Illusion) do you have any idea how hard it is getting to remember all your OCs!?

Me: ... (Cowers in slight fear) sorry... it's not my fault that the characters come to me almost at random... (Smiles) Anyways, here's Chapter... (looks at the files) Chapter Fifteen!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: An Angel's Request**

Dead smirked as he saw Ocean's eyes well up with bright, angry tears; he had seen that look one too many times. He looked at the blade and he just fingered where Charmy's blood was. Vector sighed as he looked at Dead, how could someone like him be so cruel? Even to an eight year old!? This angered the trio very much but what good was it to get angry over someone who had killed their best friend and family member, if they couldn't even move from their spot?

"Such a shame, if the pest had just stayed where he was like the rest of you then he wouldn't be in this predictament," calmly said Dead as though Charmy was nothing more than a pawn in a game of chess; an easy thing to lose but not a piece that could over throw a king single handedly anytime soon.

Ocean clenched her hands into fists as she said, "you bastard."

"Such foul language coming from such a young thing. You are just like the rest of the scum in the streets. The streets that my residing place was forced to be on."

"You killed Charmy! And you expect me to care where you've been for Chaos knows how long?"

Dead's blood red eyes stared directly at Ocean and the armadillo fell silent and let her tears fall, not out of anger or sadness, but out of slight fear of ending up like her best friend. The dark figure moved toward Vector and smirked.

"Anything to say about the little insect's death?"

The crocodile swung a fist at Dead and unexpectedly, Dead flew halfway across the plains, rolling through the burnt grass as though he was some type of rag doll. For a moment everyone was silent. For an instant, Ocean thought this would end up good, that everything would end here.

And in a heartbeat, that moment of hope died away almost as quick as it came. Dead got up, and a white gash was on the figure's head. Hatred was evident in the blood thirsty eyes that slammed daggers into Vector.

"Would Espio have said the same thing Vector?"

"No," replied Vector before he added darkly, "he would've killed you the instant Charmy went down."

"But then again Espio's no longer here. He's gone just like your little bug buddy."

Vector clenched his hands into a tighter fist as though threatening to hit Dead so hard that he wouldn't be able to get back up. Dead laughed and he smirked at Mighty.

"I'm disappointed in you Mighty. Here you are, in one of the worse places to be and your pure hearted daughter is here as well. What a shame for her to die here along with the rest of those ignorant morons."

"Where is Flame and the others?"

Dead glanced at Vector and he had found a small self destruct button on Vector; and he wasn't going to turn down such a rare opprotunity.

"Flame? You mean the pyro swallow? Why do you mention her rather than someone else?"

Vector blinked, "what?"

"You heard me. Now answer the question or else," Dead threatened as he walked over to Ocean who was silently crying. He pointed the bloody sword at her and Mighty tried to hit the dark chameleon. He was too slow however and Mighty was slammed away from Ocean. "Well? Do you want another young being to die because of a simple question?"

Vector found himself shaking with anger as he tried to think of a way to stop him from doing anything to Ocean. The crocodile didn't think of anything and he sighed in slight defeat.

"Because she means..."

"Means? How much to you?"

"Vector y-you d-don't have to answer that! I-I d-don't care what happens to me and you should know that either way he's goin' to try to kill me o-off j-just like-"

A loud slap noise was heard as Ocean shrieked as a red mark formed on her face, Dead had enough with her blubbering nonsense.

"Ignorant little wretch! How dare you spill lies that will get back at you. Answer the question or else the brat pays for your useless mistake!"

"You're pretty low," muttered Mighty bravely. Dead turned toward the red armadillo whose blue eyes seemed to shine with a type of bravery that Sonic might possess. "Threatening a young child's life just to see how low you can hit someone's ego."

"D-Dad..."

"You think your words have any effect on me? Tough luck, I'm so used to hearing something as hurtful as that."

Mighty tilted his head and asked, "hurtful? Have a heart somewhere buried under that dark soul?"

The atmosphere felt like it might explode by the intense emotions that shrouded the air, making Vector and Ocean feel like they were in the middle of a warzone. Ocean looked at Charmy but her eyes widened slightly when she saw no body, only a small pool of blood. She looked at Dead with anger burning at her eyes.

Dead smirked, "I'm sorry, I believe my hearing failed me. Did you just ask if I had a heart? Only the weak minded have hearts. Only the vunerable and pathetic have a heart with emotions."

"You feel anger don't you? That must mean you're weak if you can feel emotions."

Dead's smirk faded into a frown and his eyes narrowed as he twirled the sword in his claw like hands.

"Anger is a paracite, not an emotion."

"A pretty lame excuse if you ask me," stated Vector as he was grinning as though he was a little kid who had done the greatest prank on the face of the earth. Dead's grip tightened on the hilt of the blade.

"What the hell are you smiling about?! You should be fearful! I could kill you all in an instant!!"

"Then why haven't you yet?"

"Vector!"

"Shut up!" shouted Dead at Ocean who in return just glared.

"No!"

"What did you say?!"

Ocean angrily said, "I said, no. I won't obey the likes of you. You're just a bully and I don't tolerate anyone who has enough guts to go around hurtin' and killin' my friends off."

Dead's appearance seemed to take a different appearance; he looked more like a shocked little kid who had just suddenly fallen out of a temper tantrum, rather than the main villain of Hell. His grip on his blade loosened slightly but then tightened dramatically.

"Hehe... I tried to be reasonable. To let the ignorant low lives of you continue your existance. But you all leave me no choice. Those who disobey me will wind up in an eternal slumber!"

A loud screeching noise could be heard and the trio looked around; Vector took a glance at the spot where Charmy was and he, too, realized Charmy's body was missing.

_"What did Dead do to Charmy?! If he did anything-"_

"Why don't you pick on someone who can actually move?"

The screeching grew louder and Dead looked right above Vector and his eyes widened and his red iris' shrunk as he stuttered, "i-impossible!"

Ocean and Mighty looked very freaked out as Vector looked up slightly and he soon joined the armadillos in their shocked state. Right above Vector was Charmy.

"It's kinda funny how no matter how many times you'll manage to kill me I'll just wind up coming back," the bee said happily. Ocean blinked and that's when everyone realized something. Charmy looked exactly how he did when he was six. "Good thing loopholes are common when it comes to dying in a place that's already inhabited by dead people."

Dead growled, "you'll join the rest of those fools! You will perish! Just like Flame did!" he aimed that last part right at Vector and the crocodile seemed to turn pale.

"That's a lie. Someone told me that the pure hearted people can't die and stay dead. If you killed me again, I'd only be coming back to kick your-"

"Language," whispered Ocean.

"... Butt," finished Charmy after sweatdropping at almost forgetting Ocean's rule of no swearing. If _only_ she had remembered it before she herself swore.

"Oh yea? And who would've told you such a ridiculous lie such as that?" questioned Dead as he turned his attention to Charmy.

Charmy smiled as he hyperly replied, "The Angel of Death of course. Your mentor."

Dead's face turned pale and Charmy smiled.

"What's wrong? What happened to no emotions?"

"Fear is also a paracite that targets even the most powerful."

"Give me a L-A-M-E! And that spells Lame! Try a different excuse and this time, try to make us feel sympathy toward your pathetic acting skills," said Charmy who made Ocean grin and giggle slightly.

Dead's eyes lit up with a new emotion that couldn't be described with words. His words sounded strangled, almost as if he had a hard time saying them, "you think you can make a fool out of me?"

"I don't think. I know I can."

"Insignificant bug! Lowlife! Scum!"

"And you're a cold, heartless, selfish spirit who wound up wandering in the wrong direction. Now why don't you tell these nice people that you're sorry and get out of here."

Dead said nothing to that remark by Charmy. Instead he smirked, "interesting. Here I thought you'd be angry with Mighty and Vector... and here you are, protecting the two very people that destroyed your family. Made it fall apart."

"No. It wasn't their fault. If I had any other way to change my behavior I would've. I've put the blame on an unknown force for too long... besides, no one's to blame but me for making something small turn into something bigger than it needed to be."

For a moment, Dead had no idea what to do about this change in Charmy's attitude. Dead found himself grinning and laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're all too late anyways. Your friends are dead. Good as gone, and thank god that Shadow and Sonic are no longer around to get rid of me like they did to Mephiles."

Dead started to fade away and Charmy flew toward him.

"WAIT!"

It was too late... Dead faded completely and Charmy just fell to the ground out of anger and because he practically dove to catch Dead. Vector, Ocean and Mighty suddenly fell to the ground and they grinned as they could move around again. Vector was the first to lift Charmy up into a hug and was actually sniffling.

"Vector... don't cry. I'm here now," the bee said as he patted Vector's shoulder comfortingly. Soon Mighty and Ocean joined the hug.

"How?"

"... How what?"

"How did you come back?"

"I already said who brought me back. The Angel of Death."

"But... The Angel of Death kills people, not revives them," said Mighty in a shocked tone. His expression changed into a serious one, "did he tell you anything?"

Charmy nodded.

"He told me that Dead was his apprentice just like Sinister is now. And he gave me a letter."

"And this all happened while we were talkin' with Dead?"

"Yeah... oddly enough. Here, read it Ocean."

Ocean took the letter and she scanned the letter before reading it.

_Dear Charmy and company,_

_I am aware that my old apprentice has attacked you and your friends. For that I am dearly sorry, before you all complain and tell me that this is my fault, seeing as I am after all the Angel of Death, let me explain more about Dead..._

_Dead was once my top apprentice, or the position that Sinister now claims as her own. But a prophecy, told by the Angel of Light and the Angel of Life, changed how Dead viewed things. The prophecy was that Charmy, when he came of age would destroy Dead and make sure he could change the way things were to turn out. Unfortunately we've attempted many rituals to keep him from messing the past up and all had failed..._

_That was until a demon spoke of a ritual that was to keep Dead sealed away from messing up anyone's life in any way. I'm sure you have met her Charmy, her name was Spirit. A strange demon she was, considering her past. Almost identical to yours only with a few changes to it. She sacrificed herself to keep Dead sealed away in the small building that was on Fallen Hill... the place where you were first killed. Spirit's whereabouts are unknown even to me. But what I do know is that Dead is out there and your friends are not completely doomed to my grip yet. There is hope._

_Sinister and Angel had escaped Dead to look for you guys, and I have a request, despite all that has happened..._

_... I want you all to kill Dead and to make sure he never came to existance. Charmy, this will help your past and future by a long shot. Please believe in me, for if you can't then all is lost._

_-Angel of Death_

Ocean looked up from the letter, "he sounds pretty desperate to ask us for help."

"Agreed, but we'll talk about this later. We need to find Angel and Sinister."

Charmy took the letter and said, "guys... I... I think I just got an idea."

Vector blinked out of surprise, "you have an idea? Well spill it out!"

"I can't. Dead could be around. Just trust me on this one guys. It'll work, I promise. But we need Sinister and Angel to make it work out successfully," explained Charmy as he sat on Vector's shoulder. The crocodile was still shocked about Charmy being six and getting an idea; that was uncommon back two years ago.

The foursome sighed as they headed in an aimless direction; with so many ways and places to go in Hell, anyone could get lost just by taking a few steps. That's what they soon realized as they appeared in a place that looked like a desert... the only difference was the sand wasn't that nice, tan color... it was ice blue with traces of black pools that could've been anything. Ocean didn't really want to know what the heck they were so she urged the group to quickly move on.

"Relax Ocean, they're harmless," Mighty told his daughter, almost happy that he could talk to her about something that wouldn't wind up as an awkward conversation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, those pools allow people to see into the past and future."

"Sorta like a crystal ball?"

Mighty nodded, "yes. Just like a crystal ball..."

Ocean sighed, "... you think this is goin' to be over soon? I really hate Hell."

The red armadillo nodded, "it will... I'm pretty sure it'll end okay too."

"Did the pools show you the future? Do you know what's goin' to happen?"

Mighty shook his head as he sighed.

"No. I only know this because I have faith in Vector and Charmy. We could get through anything back then so I don't see why we can't now."

Ocean smiled as she said, "... I'd bet my life that Charmy can do this. That everythin's goin' to go for the better soon..."

Mighty chuckled quietly as he patted Ocean on the head.

"That's my girl."

Charmy saw this and he couldn't help but feel jealous of Ocean, here was his best friend since two years ago, and it turns out that she was the daughter of the person he considered a father. The bee heard something...

Or was it someone?

Charmy quickly looked around and when he looked up he saw Angel flying with Sinister in her arms. It looked like Angel was tired and Sinister was unconscious.

"Angel!" yelled Charmy, making Vector flinch.

The butterfly looked down and saw them, she flashed an energetic smile, as though trying to hide the fact that she was exhausted. She landed gracefully on the ground and looked at Sinister.

"Miss Sinister, we are here. We found them."

"We're here? Thank goodness," said Sinister as she opened her eyes. "It's nice to see that Dead is a liar when he said that you all were dead."

"Nice to see that too. Dead said you were dead as well."

Sinister smiled, "I assume that my mentor had revived you?"

Charmy nodded and Sinister smiled, "I knew it. He wouldn't let you die, no matter what. He enjoys seeing your life replay and for your story to end at such a young age would make him furious."

"How did you know that?"

"I can sense a new source of energy, a new life force."

Silence filled the air for a quick moment until Angel looked at Charmy.

"You have an idea right Charmy Bee?"

"Sure do. And I'm going to need your help to get it to work."

Sinister smirked as she took out her scythe, only then did Charmy and the others realize that it was red and that it had a piece of ripped material on it. A piece of glove maybe? Sinister picked at her scythe blade and said, "this is what Dead gets for attacking Angel and I. Now... I'm itching to get revenge on the cold hearted bastard who made life miserable for all of us. What's the plan?"

Charmy smiled innocently as he made everyone gather around him and there they plotted. Ready for anything, prepared for the worse and the best.

... Determined to carry out the Angel of Death's request.

**---**

**Grr... This chapter was hard to focus on. Sorry if it's badly written or anything. I was sort of in a rush writing this and I had to retype it twice thanks to my little demon of a cousin. (Sighs) but here it is. Tell me what you guys think please. **


	16. Phase One, Phase Two

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them all a lot. Anyways, I present to you another chapter of Friends Forever. Ah, yes, one last thing before I begin. I'm considering making a sequel to this... it might happen, it might not. It's still up in the air. So I need your guys' help. What do you suggest? Sequel or no sequel?

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega (thank god!). She does however own Ocean the armadillo, Flame the swallow... and the usual OCs you see written here.

Okay, now I present Chapter Sixteen!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Phase One, Phase Two**

It seemed like hours passed by as Sonic hung from the wall; if it weren't for the chains that were wrapped around his wrists and his ankles, and if it weren't for the fact that he was unconscious then he'd probably would've darted away to save the others. Beside him was Shadow the hedgehog, in the same predictament except he was actually conscious and was glowing vividly with anger and chaos energy.

"This sucks," he muttered as he looked at Rouge who smirked.

"It could always be worse."

"How so?"

"We could be dead."

Shadow didn't say anything for a long moment before saying, "well... you would be dead. I'm immortal thanks to that no good Black D-"

There was a groan that came from the blue hedgehog as he opened his eyes. At first all he saw was a large black blur then a white blur but when his vision cleared he shouted, "GAH!"

Shadow gave a sarcastic smile, "nice to see you too faker."

"Wh-where are we?"

"Relax, we're..." Rouge looked around and sweatdropped, "actually never mind. I have no idea where we are."

Sonic sweatdropped as well as he tried to move but when he didn't he looked at himself.

"... That's just great."

"You're telling me," agreed Shadow as he tried to move but couldn't at all.

"What happened?"

"I honestly don't remember... go figure though," replied Rouge as she looked around and she then asked Shadow, "Where's Omega?"

Shadow suddenly looked around as though he hadn't noticed that their robot friend was missing from the dark room. That's when Sonic sighed, "where's Tails and Knuckles?"

The trio once again sighed. Suddenly a new voice entered, "I'm bored."

"... Hello?"

The trio looked around then looked up to see that Avril was hanging upside down by a chain attached to her legs and right next to her was Flame the swallow.

"Long time no see," said Avril as she waved to Rouge.

"How'd you wind up here?"

Silence followed as Avril shook her head and Flame replied for her, "she has no idea. No one does."

"Do you know where everyone else is?"

"I don't. I believe we're the only ones here though."

"That sucks," said Shadow as he glowed a tad bit brighter.

Avril spread her wings and folded them back against her back and she questioned, "we're stuck here aren't we?"

Sonic nodded and so did everyone else. The bat sighed as she said, "come on miracle. We need a freaking miracle!"

"TIME FREEZE!" yelled a distant voice and suddenly everything froze.

"Chaos Control."

In the middle of the room where Sonic and the others were kept as captives, Sinister, Angel, and everyone else including Omega and Tails were with them.

"Alright! We finally got to the last people we need to make this work."

"It's about time," said Sinister in an amused tone as she walked over to the frozen Sonic and started undoing the locks. "oh yea, great idea with the time freeze Angel."

"It is no trouble Miss Sinister."

The chains were released on the hedgehogs, bats and swallow and they all hung in the air as though an invisible force held them in place. Sinister stepped back and said, "okay... I'm done."

"Time Resume," said Angel in a small voice and everything started to move. The captives yelled as they fell to the ground, earning a few laughs from Knuckles and Storm. Sinister whacked the duo on the back of their heads and turned to Shadow.

"Why you-"

"Consider the fact that instead of sitting back and waiting to kill anyone, I came and saved you all."

Shadow stopped glowing and Sinister smiled.

"That's what I thought."

"Okay, now that everyone's safe, what do we do?"

Flame shrugged as she hugged Vector, and the crocodile's face turned a bit red. Charmy smiled as he said, "now for phase two."

"Phase... two?"

Charmy looked at Sonic who looked completely out of the loop, and nodded.

"Yeah, phase one was rescuing you guys... the second phase is a bit... crazier."

"How so?"

"We found a loophole to stop Dead's death spree," said Ocean as she pointed to Angel who was looking at Jet and Wave. The butterfly giggled happily and everyone sweatdropped.

"What's so funny kid?"

"... Nothing Jet."

"How do you know our names when no one introduced us?"

Angel shrugged and quietly replied, "there is no need to seem so suspicious Jet. I am here to help, and hopefully stop Dead in his tracks."

Mighty cleared his throat and Angel skipped over to him.

"Angel here has the power to control time and we're going to use that to our advantage."

Everyone looked at the butterfly as she started to fidgit from the stares aimed right at her. Charmy then flew beside Angel and stated, "yep, no one can escape time."

Wave nodded as she said, "that's true... are you sure we can trust her though?"

"Sure we can, she's my friend after all."

No one argued with Charmy in saying that, instead everyone stayed silent as they listened to footsteps. Then realization hit Shadow that they were getting louder and closer.

"What do we do?"

"Simple, Shadow you have to chaos control everyone but Charmy, Angel, Vector, Ocean, Mighty and myself out of here."

"There has to be something else we can do!"

"I'm afraid this isn't your battle Sonic."

Sonic fell silent and Shadow rolled his eyes at the blue hedgehog.

"Now listen, the next few moments that you have, I suggest you all wish for something to come true. Because I'm not sure if we'll make it out of this alive. Some might, others might not. Now get the hell out of here!" yelled Sinister as Shadow glowed.

"Chaos control!"

With a burst of light, everyone but the mentioned were gone and out of the room. Ocean looked at Mighty who took his daughter's hand and ran over to a hiding spot. Angel and Sinister darted off into another hiding spot, and Vector grabbed Charmy and carried him to the final available hiding spot.

Vector motioned Charmy to be quiet as the footsteps grew as loud as they could; considering the fact that Dead was now near the duo's hiding place. Dead's blood red eyes scanned the room and it seemed like Dead was completely oblivious as he said nothing about the absence of the others.

"Might as well come out of your little hiding spots," Dead told them, his voice eerie as usual and it held a new tone that no one picked up on before. It was a murderous tone.

No one was dumb enough to say 'no one's here' or something else completely; everyone was smart enough to stay silent and to let things unfold. But what happened next, couldn't have been predicted by Angel, stopped by Sinister's shouts, nor would it stop if Vector and Mighty interfered. It was a twist of fate of what happened, and Charmy knew that when Dead stopped walking around the room.

_"... Charmy... I'm scared,"_ thought Angel as she started to quiver. She knew that Charmy wouldn't be able to hear that thought but the image that crossed her mind made her want to scream. The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the room and suddenly Charmy and Angel shrieked loudly. They held their attenaes to block out the high pitched noise that emitted from the clear shards.

"What a surprise."

"... Bastard," muttered Charmy before receiving a glare from Ocean who hadn't revealed where she was.

Dead looked at his claws with amusement before turning his attention to the insect duo; both Charmy and Angel shivered as they felt a chill run down their back.

"Who would like to die first?"

Charmy looked at Angel and whispered, "now would be a good time to stop everything..."

Angel nodded and shouted, "TIME FREEZE!"

Everything froze in place, even Dead who looked very shocked. Slowly and with uncertainty, Vector, Mighty, Sinister and Ocean all got out of their hiding spots and looked at Dead.

"Okay... um... Sinister, care to slice 'n dice?"

Sinister was about to until a blood curling scream filled the air. A young girl's voice. Why did it seem so familiar? They all started to look around, nothing happened but Angel looked like she was in a trance of some kind.

"Angel?"

"Th-that's not p-possible!"

"What isn't? What's wrong?"

"H-he d-destroyed the time r-rift!"

Charmy blinked along with Ocean, "in English please?"

"That was pretty simple english," replied Sinister.

"We don't get what a time r-"

Ocean's eyes widened and she fell to her knees, gasping. Charmy flew over to her, "Ocean??"

The blue armadillo coughed as she looked at Vector with just as wide eyes.

"W-we need to get out!"

Angel bowed her head, "it's too late... he's done the impossible... we're dead."

"No we're not Angel! We won't go down that easily! DO SOMETHING!"

"What can I do Charmy Bee? He's broken past my time limits and now he's using that to his advantage."

Charmy blinked, "you mean like, he can move around like us but it'll appear he's not?"

"Basically."

"Jeez, this just gets more annoying with each strange twist huh?"

Mighty lifted Ocean and held her in his arms as he asked, "not to rush anyone but does anyone have any ideas on what to do?"

Charmy looked around quickly and said, "Angel... take us back in time. Two years back."

Angel looked confused as she tilted her head, "two years Charmy Bee? Why two?"

The honeybee just smiled as though he had discovered the cure to the common cold and replied, "just trust me on this one. You won't regret it."

Angel looked at her hands for a moment and she shouted, "TIME REVERSE!"

A flash of light filled the room and Dead hissed as him along with the others were travelling back in time.

**--- Two years back; Chaotix Building ---**

In a small room, looking through a photo album was Charmy. The small six year old bee sighed as he put the album away; he couldn't concentrate long enough to actually go through the whole album thanks to Espio and Vector bickering in the room next door.

"I wish they'd just stop fighting," muttered Charmy as he flew over to his window to open it. But he froze when he saw a very bright light. "What the?"

"Time freeze!"

Everything froze and Angel appeared along with the others. Ocean looked around, "hey isn't this the-"

"Yes. The Chaotix Detective Agency; our pride and joy," said Vector as though he thought of the business and building like a son he never had. Charmy sweatdropped as Vector got an over joyed expression on his face.

"Why are we here anyways?"

"Simple. In this time period, Dead was stuck in an object and was unable to do anything right?"

Everyone nodded, "so therefore we just find the object, destroy it and when he comes out, he's bound to be weak from not being around his powers for who knows how long right?"

Once again everyone nodded.

"Then all we have to do-"

"Is kill him while in the past and he'll never exist in the future!" finished Ocean as she hugged Charmy, "what a smart little boy you can be!"

Charmy chuckled as he hugged Ocean back. Angel nodded.

"That might actually work... but there's one down side to this time period."

Mighty asked, "and what would the problem be?"

Angel pointed to the six year old bee that was glancing through the window, frozen in time of course.

"That. We can't really just walk around here and expect time to not be messed up in some way."

"What do you suggest then?"

"... I don't know."

Ocean thought, "well... this place isn't too far from Fallen Hill right?"

Vector nodded.

"If that's the case, then all we have to do is go to Fallen Hill and stay in the mansion."

"WHOA WAIT A SECOND! You mean you want us to go back to that place and expect us to live through a night there?!"

Angel looked at Vector's shocked face and she nodded.

"But we won't be in any _real _danger."

"How do you know?"

"Because... Dead can't do anything in the object he's in. He can only watch and hope that he's released to kill us," explained Angel and Charmy tilted his head.

"What object is Dead in?"

"A mirror."

"The mirror room!" cheered Ocean as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone nodded with hope but then Sinister cleared her throat.

"Okay, now that we're back in time where Dead is probably at his weakest point, we know where he is and so on... how exactly do we kill him?"

"... Wouldn't you know since Dead and you share the same job?" questioned Charmy and Mighty.

Sinister shook her head, "even though we share the same job, it doesn't mean we have the same powers and privilleges. While I'm good at fighting with a scythe, he excels at fighting with his claws. I'm not willing to kill anyone, but Dead would kill anyone without a second thought."

Angel sighed in defeat.

"And when Time Freeze doesn't work on him, there's no way I can make him hold still."

"But he's weaker, he shouldn't be able to work past the move."

"Wrong. It doesn't matter if you're strong or weak, if you're tall or short, it takes a lot of skill and stragety to get past the move."

Everyone was silent for a long moment before Charmy said, "this sucks!"

"Agreed."

Vector sighed, "should we just go to Fallen Hill and see what we can think of?"

Angel nodded as she started walking toward the cursed place along with Vector, Mighty and Ocean. Sinister and Charmy didn't move as they looked up with shocked eyes.

"Um... guys? Fallen Hill is this way. What are you-"

Angel let out a shriek of fear as she grabbed Charmy and Sinister and started to drag them away as the group ran away from the building.

Lingering over the building was a ghostly kitsune whose soft eyes watched them, but that's not what they had ran away from; beside her was Dead. He held the kitsune by the neck and he looked blood thirsty as he watched them flee.

"Foolish brats won't be able to kill me off that easily."

"You wait... they'll find out the weaknesses."

Dead glared at Spirit with hatred, "why do you oppose me?"

"None of your business."

Dead growled as he slapped his clawed hands across Spirit's face, leaving deep marks.

"TELL ME!"

Spirit smiled and whispered, "because siblings are suppose to disagree with each other."

Dead's eyes turned a deep blood red as he threw Spirit to the ground and started attacking her. Spirit started to fade and she laugh like a little child would if she just made the greatest prank ever.

"What's so funny!?"

"... You're still the same dear brother. Your temper and twisted mind will be the death of you and your selfish deeds," Spirit replied as she faded out completely. Dead glared at the spot where Spirit once was and he realized time was about to resume. He faded into the shadows and he chuckled darkly. As he watched Charmy looked around wildly to see where the light went, Dead's eyes flashed with excitement as a light bulb went off.

He knew exactly how to escape his fate... how to escape death.

**---**

**Ugh, I personally don't like this chapter. But that's just me. As usual, if you guys could, tell me what you think and please tell me if you think there should be a sequel. Thanks for reading guys!**


	17. Blast from the Past

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews as usual... Um I'm not sure what else to add at the moment, oh yea! Just as a quick note, school is a pain and I learned not to do homework before I start to type. (Clears throat) Since I have nothing else to say but what I just said, lets move on.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Flame the swallow, Avril the bat, Ocean the armadillo, Sinister the hedgehog, Angel the butterfly, and numerous other OCs. Also she owns Hailey the Spider.

Me: You're getting lazy.

Disclaimer: I blame you for all the OCs you've created.

Me: (Sighs) onward!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Blast from the Past**

Fallen Hill never seemed so much like a horrible place to live, actually when they first arrived at the mansion, Ocean wanted to stay in the large building; but now that she knew what kind of secrets hid behind its beautiful interior and exterior, she hoped this would be the last time they'd ever be there. The armadillo looked at Charmy who was fast asleep on Vector's shoulder, and at Angel who looked at Charmy with an admiring look, something that wouldn't leave Ocean's mind. Why did the young butterfly look at him with such a amazed glance? Like he was her role model? Maybe he was...

It seemed strange to Ocean how much Angel knew about Charmy, about all of them. But Angel had time powers so maybe she knew things that they didn't. It made Ocean feel paranoid, did that mean she knew how this whole thing would turn out? Were they going to succeed?

"So... here we are," said Mighty, knocking Ocean out of her thoughts.

"It appears so."

"Charmy... Charmy, we're here?"

The bee mumbled, "five more minutes Vector."

The crocodile sighed as he lifted Charmy of and shook him rapidly and set him on the ground. Charmy was wide awake with shock as he looked very confused, "whoa... head rush."

"Welcome back to the world of the awake," muttered Ocean and Sinister as the bee flew into the air beside Vector.

"So I'm guessing we're here?"

"That is correct."

"Finally!" said Mighty as he cracked his knuckles and was about to rush in to destroy Dead but Angel grabbed one of his arms.

"Mister... may I ask for you not to attack yet? We do need a plan after all."

Mighty sighed but nodded, making Angel smile with happiness at that. Everyone gathered around Angel and she seemed to blush with the thought of being watched.

"U-Um... I-I believe we should go back..."

Everyone blinked and Vector said, "you're kidding right?"

Angel replied, "I wish I was... something changed... the past is in danger."

Sinister looked thoughtful and she said, "you didn't teleport-"

Angel nodded, "it's the only explanation."

"What is?! What happened?!"

"Dead came from the future to the past to destroy our plan."

"Shoot!" yelled Ocean angrily along side Mighty.

Charmy watched as everyone suddenly started to yell and panic. He'd never been able to see people argue even when they weren't arguing about money or the rent; but this arguement seemed worth making. Charmy looked around and he saw something smile down at him evilly before it gave a nearly innocent glare before it vanished.

Ocean saw exactly what Charmy saw and she grabbed Charmy's hand, "come on, let the adults argue."

"We need their help. What if-"

"Enough with the what ifs," whispered Ocean angrily. "If we don't do anything then we're-"

"Okay so have we finally come to an agreement?" asked Sinister as the others nodded, "Charmy, Ocean, and I will go up into the mansion. Mighty, you go get the other Chaotix. Vector and Angel, you both will stay here in case we can't handle anything that happens."

Charmy nodded, hearing that plan and so did Ocean.

"Lets go then! We don't have any time to waste!" cheered Charmy as he grabbed Ocean and Sinister's hand and dragged them inside the mansion as Mighty darted off as fast as he could.

_"I sure hope they can do this,"_ thought Vector as the door slammed shut, leaving Vector in the state of worry.

--- Inside ---

The mansion might've been magnificent in the future two years, but right now it was at its peak of perfection; the walls were decorated with elegant pictures that showed the original owners of the mansion standing proudly outside, while the floors were spotless and they even showed the reflection of the trio as they looked around.

"Wow."

"Agreed."

"Come on!" impatiently said Sinister as she led the way to where the stairs once were. Note the 'once were' part. As they approached the stairway, they were shocked to see that there were no stairs at all.

"I bet you anything Dead did this on purpose."

Charmy nodded as he looked at the duo and he said, "we've got a perfect team. Speed, Power and-"

"Flight! Charmy! You can fly us up there!"

The bee looked up and he grabbed Ocean and Sinister's arm as he flew up. Sinister seemed to worry about whether they would fall all the way down the two stories they already flew up through. Charmy landed and Ocean gave a gasp of relief and Sinister just looked down where they just came from.

"Remember there are no stairs. It'll be useful in the future."

"How so?"

"It just will. I'm not allowed to tell you anything else because the future's always changing and that's one of the things that might affect how fast it'll change."

The duo kids nodded as they resumed down the long hallway that seemed to scream DO NOT ENTER! The floors up on the third floor were nothing compared to the ones down below; they were concealed in the blanket of dust and dead bugs laid around, no doubt the work of hungry spiders. Even the walls showed neglect and a threatening aura as they had no paintings or any pictures but instead had large claw marks etched.

"All in favor of saying this place is creepy please raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hands and Sinister sighed.

"Even in the past, this place wasn't this creepy."

"Dead's work then?"

"Possibly. Lets keep going."

Nothing seemed to make sense to Charmy; they were walking in a mansion two years in the past and it looked worse than it did in the future. Charmy started thinking, who cleaned the place while there was something evil about this place? Who would've bothered with a seemingly abandoned mansion in the first place?

Charmy didn't dare bring it up as they reached the door to the mirror room.

"Finally!" cheered Ocean with hope.

Sinister smiled as she took the door knob in her hand but froze. She looked around before she whispered, "get out of here guys."

"Why?"

"GO! GET TO VECTOR NOW!"

Ocean grabbed Charmy and darted away but stopped when they turned a corner, out of Sinister's view. They weren't about to leave Sinister alone in this place, not even for a few seconds. As they watched, Sinister turned back to the door and opened it only to be slammed into the wall by a large explosion. The duo kids looked from their hiding spot behind the corner and saw that Sinister was out cold. Charmy looked at Ocean who looked fearful.

"Ocean... get Vector and the others," whispered Charmy as the armadillo nodded and she ran away.

"Bad decision pest."

Charmy looked up to see Dead hanging from the ceiling. Before Charmy could scream, Dead covered the bee's mouth and his claw like fingers were pressed against his chest.

"You scream and you die. Now... get in the mirror room, close the door and pray to chaos that Ocean doesn't make it to the others. If she does, then not only do you die, but so does everyone you care about. Got it?"

Charmy's eyes were wide as Dead snarled, dragged Charmy to the mirror room, threw him in and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"LET ME OUT!" Charmy yelled until a loud, shriek was heard along with a distant thump. "HELP! OCEAN!! SINISTER!!!"

"... I'm sorry."

Charmy turned around to see a figure in a corner, "I'm sorry this happened... or that your friend met a horrible fate."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it? That yell, that thump... Ocean is dead. And Sinister will be out for a long time thanks to that explosion."

Charmy got into a defensive position as the figure stood up and waved a hand.

"Relax, I'm on your side Charmy Bee."

"Who are you?"

"Another blast from the past. Unfortunately you don't remember me, neither do the Chaotix nor the Honey Water Detective Agency," the figure said with a surreal, chime like voice. "I was a client for you twice before... do you not remember me?"

Charmy looked at the figure, "in the dark I can't."

The figure flashed a smile in the darkness of the room and flicked on a light. The bee's eyes widened as he whispered with shock, "Hailey!"

In front of Charmy was a spider anthro; a slender figure that looked to be the size of Espio, she had black hair with lively steel colored eyes. She wore black and silver knee high boots, black elbow lengthed gloves and she wore a ninja outfit.

"Oh, wow! You've changed a lot."

Hailey smiled as she bowed.

"The amazing Hailey at your service."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm from the future Charmy, I'm Future Hailey, and I've come to assist you where no one else can," she explained.

Charmy blinked with confusion. Future Hailey? How did she get into the past then? He shook the question out of his mind as he said in a dumbfounded tone, "huh?"

"Ocean is dead, Sinister is unconscious and the others won't know a thing about this until it's too late. I want to help you."

"... Why?"

"You've helped my family out when my mother was ill when you were with the Chaotix, and you helped solve my family's murder when you were with the Honey Water Agency... I owe you, whether I want to or not."

The bee smiled, "thanks Hailey."

"Don't thank me until we get out of here."

Hailey showed off her fangs and said, "now listen closely Charmy, I've got a plan that will destroy Dead, and save everyone here."

Charmy leaned in toward Hailey and Hailey whispered, "all it'll take is you, me... and my arsenal of knives, swords and tarot cards."

**---**

**Strange chapter I know. I'm sort of dead on ideas but don't worry, I'll get some ideas very soon. For now though I give you this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short or poorly written or anything like that, school is draining me. I'll try to make a better chapter next weekend. Tell me what you guys think.**


	18. Light Demon

Hey guys. Just wanted to say how happy on how far this story has come, and I want to thank everyone who added this in their favorites, alerts and who took the time to review. So... THANK YOU! Now I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters, nor does she own Sega. She does however own Flame the swallow, Ocean the armadillo, Angel the butterfly, Hailey the spider, and numerous other OCs.

Thank you disclaimer girl!

(Disclaimer bows happily)

And now here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Chapter Eighteen!!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Light Demon**

The plan had been told, the duo's words faded into the darkness of the mirror room as their darkened reflections stared back at them. Charmy hovered beside Hailey and he was the first one to break the eerie silence between them.

"Are you sure this plan will work?"

"I... I'm not sure if it would, it's the only thing I can think of that would leave him weak and vunerable. I mean most demons are weak to light right?"

Charmy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. I'm willing to try anything."

Hailey nodded and stared at her reflection. She stretched and said quietly, "I've never been so scared in my life like I am now."

"Can I ask you a question?"

The spider turned to Charmy and nodded.

"You said you were Future Hailey... how did you get here if you're from the future?"

A smile broke over Hailey's face and she looked down with a blush on her face.

"I can't listen to everything Espio's ever told me. I admit it... I followed you and Ocean."

Charmy's face was blank as he repeated, "you followed us?"

"Sure. I mean it's been what? A year and a half since the last time I saw Vector, Espio and yourself together in the Chaotix. So when I went to a closer detective agency, the Honey Water Detective Agency, I knew you were very familiar from somewhere... you were Charmy and I knew something happened."

Hailey's blush disappeared and her eyes stared right at Charmy's reflection, "... curiosity got the better of me and I decided to follow you to see if I could get you back with the Chaotix. But as the next few months passed by, I realized that the Chaotix were gone. That they were out of business. So I paid a visit to Westopolis to see if I could find Espio and Vector but... instead of seeing an empty building, I saw them talking calmly. As if they were planning something, I saw that Vector looked exhausted and Espio looked frustrated. I added what I saw there and what I saw when you and Ocean were together and I ended up realizing that you quit the Chaotix and made a new detective agency."

"You're wrong... Espio ran off, trying not to return, I took it too far and ran away. But you were very close, you got the part right about making a new detective agency with Ocean though," stated Charmy. "But please continue. You have my attention now."

Hailey nodded and turned away from the mirror and looked at the real Charmy.

"After you solved my family's murder, I was too proud to ask for help, to ask to stay with you or the Chaotix. So... I became homeless, never really made it big like I wanted to. But that didn't stop me following you or Espio and the rest of them."

Charmy's eyes were wide; if there ever was a fan of the Chaotix _and _the Honey Water Detective Agency, it was Hailey. It broke Charmy's heart that she never visited and told her of where she was until now of all times.

"Don't look so down. I managed to make some money."

"How?"

"I couldn't land a job because I never went to school, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to make clothing. I made clothing when winter came around the corner and sold it off for a decent price. But, there was something up when I was selling off some scarfs I had just made."

"What happened? What was up?"

Hailey reached into her pocket and took out a flyer that had the address highlighted. Charmy's honey eyes widened as he read the large print words along with everything else.

**Missing: **

**This young lady is Trick, and she has been missing for over a year now. No information has been gathered since her supposed disappearance at Fallen Hill. If you have any information please report it to any local police station. **

Charmy examined the picture and he looked at Hailey, "That's Spirit..."

"So you know her?"

"I saw her when I was in a coma type deal... I-I made a deal to come back to this world when I died as a wandering spirit and that's how Espio saw me. But... she's not Spirit but Trick? No one even..."

"No one even knew. You're right. If you must really know, her name is Trick. She's the youngest in her huge family, but a year ago she wandered too far away from home and took on a dare of a local bully to go into the Fallen Hill mansion. Something happened and as a result, she was killed by Dead. Dead stole her soul, Trick's soul, and gave her a soul of his deceased twin sister, Spirit. So Trick was Spirit, the demon of light, the only person who knew how to bring the dead back to life... well aside from the Angel of Death."

Charmy blinked, "when did you learn this?"

"I saw this a couple weeks before you got the flyer about the Detective Reunion. When the flyers for the Detective Reunion came out, I looked up what I knew about the mansion and realized that anyone that had gone there before never came back out alive. That scared me and I knew that Ocean would try to get you to come to this thing. Then I remembered that Vector and Espio were still looking for you, so why not give them a bit of relief that you're alive. I placed a flyer at their door and hoped they would know to come... they did."

"But I meant about Trick being Spirit."

"I had the flyer with me and when I looked it up on the computer in the library, I learned of a legendary demon known as Spirit Hikari, or the light demon, and it described the demon as being the rarest demon of all time. She has the power to talk to the dead and to bring back several either in physical form or in spirit form."

Hailey put the flyer back into her pocket and resumed.

"And I happened to find a picture of Spirit and was shocked to see the comparisons in Trick and in Spirit... they were identical. I walked to Fallen Hill and I saw a young fox there who told me her name was Spirit and she was just watering a garden so it wouldn't wilt."

"You _saw _her?!"

"Yes. I wish I hadn't. I told her about Trick going missing and the comparisons. She just looked at me as though I was insane and right in front of me... she vanished."

"Vanished? Like how Espio camaflouges and looks like he vanished?"

"Just like that."

Charmy frowned and he said, "unbelievable... Dead killed Trick and to bring... wait... why would Dead want his twin sister back alive?"

"Because he was scared," replied a soft voice. Charmy and Hailey looked all around and saw nothing... until a pair of soft eyes looked at the duo from the mirror. They backed away, scared that it was Dead... but, Charmy stopped when he saw there was a fox in the mirror.

"Spirit!"

"Nice to see you too Charmy... and Hailey... I'm glad you have found out about me..."

"... Trick?"

The fox in the mirror smiled kindly and shook her head, "I am Spirit. But I want to thank you for revealing who my brother had killed to bring me back to the world of the living... and dead."

Spirit looked at Charmy who looked very shocked, "what is it Charmy?"

"I thought you were dead."

"In a sense... I am. But in another I am not."

"Spirit, how long have you been listening to us?" asked Hailey.

"Before Charmy and the others came along. I have to admit. Dead's temper can get the better of him. I was attacked by him and sealed in this mirror."

No one said anything as they looked at Spirit who frowned.

"Hailey... your plan was very well planned, but it was wrong. That's the stereotype weakness for most demons, light is. It's going to take more than a few bright lights to bring down Dead."

"Then what can we do?"

Spirit smiled, and showed her perfect white fangs. She looked at the duo and snapped her fingers. In Charmy's hands were a pair of bright white daggers and in Hailey's was a black long sword. The duo observed the weapons and Spirit just giggled.

"So... we have weapons... how is this going to help us?"

"Simple. Charmy, your weapon contains a large amount of light energy that'll absorb half of Dead's life force. Hailey, your's contains the elements needed to perform the Blood Ritual."

The duo blinked and Charmy said, "the what ritual?"

"It's a famous ritual in Hell and Heaven..." Spirit started off but she soon fell silent. Her ears drooped and Charmy flew closer to the mirror and saw that Spirit's eyes were starting to water.

"Why are you crying?"

"... Who ever does the ritual usually winds up dead."

"You said _usually_ maybe there's a rare chance that I'll survive."

Spirit smiled, "that's impossible. There's not even a full one percent that you'll survive it."

"What exactly is the Blood Ritual?"

"It's a ritual that was used long ago by Heaven to destroy demons who had killed off guardian angels. But soon Hell found out how to use it and the Angel of Death uses the ritual if there's no other option. Like now. It drains the life out of the person who started the ritual and the life that was drained basically kills the demon instantly..."

Hailey said nothing as she looked at the blade, the Blood Blade. The spider had no idea that she would have to be the one to do it.

"I'm a sword and knife collector and I don't think I've ever seen this kind of sword," remarked Hailey.

"That's because there's only one in the whole universe of Mobius."

Hailey observed the blade closer and she asked, "... I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Don't worry. Angel and Sinister can make it so you can't die."

"How?"

"Angel controls time as I'm sure you're all aware of, and Sinister controls who dies and who doesn't to a certain extent. If you're not on her list then you can't really die. But they have a plan."

"What's the plan?" questioned Charmy.

Spirit shook her head and replied, "I can't tell you. I know how this is going to work out, and I wish you the best of luck..."

Charmy looked at Spirit with curiosity, but the bee turned to Hailey, "... give me the blade Hailey."

"Huh?"

"Give me the blade. I'll do the ritual."

Hailey's eyes seemed to hold surprise as she shook her head, "I'm willing to die for a good cause. If you do this then not only will Dead die, but so will you."

"Hailey... I'm your friend, and friends want what's best for their friends. I don't want to see another friend die. I don't want you to suffer. Trust me, give me the blade and let me do this."

The spider bowed her head as she traded weapons with Charmy. She looked at the blades and suddenly a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh and Charmy... allow me to come out of the mirror and reside in you."

"Reside... in me? What does that mean?"

"I might be a light demon, but in a sense I was once a guardian angel. If I come with you then I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you," explained Spirit as Charmy thought.

"Um, okay? Go for it?"

"Thank you Charmy. Good luck, and remember, I'll protect you," Spirit whispered as she phased out of the mirror and ran into Charmy. Charmy suddenly had a halo over his head and Hailey did as well.

"Wow... we really are perfect little angels aren't we?" muttered Hailey as she poked the halo.

Charmy looked around and asked, "... since the door isn't an option to get out because it's locked... how do we get out of here?"

Hailey smiled as she walked over to a wall and climbed up it. Suddenly out of the darkness of the ceiling a large piece of metal came crashing down. Charmy blinked, "uh... Hailey?"

Out of nowhere a white silky rope wrapped around Charmy and he shrieked out of instinct. He blinked when he saw Hailey giggling on the ceiling.

"Sorry."

"I-it's okay."

The duo climbed into the air vent and climbed through the maze. Charmy looked at the long sword and he started to feel scared. What if he failed to kill Dead? What would happen to the world if he were to die?

"Charmy..."

"What?" whispered Charmy as he looked at Hailey who looked through an air vent.

"We have a new problem..."

"Great. What did Dead do? Kill Vector? Gain a secret weapon??"

Hailey looked at Charmy and said, "something like that... look through the vent and tell me who you see down there."

Charmy crawled over to the vent and looked through it. Who he saw made him want to crawl in a hole and die. Tied to a chair was Vector, Angel, Mighty, Past Vector, Past Espio... and himself.

"See the problem?"

Charmy didn't answer. He already could see the problem. Dead walked over to the tied up captives and smiled evilly.

"W-what have you done with Charmy and Ocean?!"

"I'm right here," said the six year old bee as he struggled to get out of his chair.

"You have nothing to worry about anymore Vector... Ocean's in a better place, and Charmy will be dead..."

The crocodile growled angrily as he struggled against the chains that held him, Past Vector, and Mighty. The dark chameleon looked at Past Espio, and showed him his knife like hands.

"My first victim, gentlemen... and lady."

Past Espio seemed ticked off as he looked around as though looking for a way out.

_"Don't attack yet, something's wrong with this scene,"_ Spirit said to Charmy and Hailey.

"..."

Dead walked closer to Past Espio and he smiled, "adios, pest."

_"Screw waiting around! I'm not letting Espio die again! ESPIO!!"_ Charmy's thoughts shrieked.

_"CHARMY NO!!"_

"CHARMY NO!" screamed Hailey as she watched Charmy slam against the metal gate.

Past Espio looked up and saw two figures in the vents. Suddenly a large piece of metal landed on the ground in front of him and Charmy lunged at Dead.

**---**

**Okay, finally an idea hits me at... almost eleven in the morning. This chapter was crazy to write for me since I was half awake, and so on. Hope you guys enjoy and please tell me what you think.**


	19. Trick Part One

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and you'll have to forgive me for my head is in a different place at the moment. Note to self (and readers if you want to know my useless advice) don't ever go to Wal-Mart in the middle of Black Friday, you get trampled and tackled too much. (Maybe you guys didn't but I did!) Lol, anyways, I digress. Here's another chapter of Friends Forever.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective doesn't own any of the Sonic characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Ocean the armadillo, Angel the butterfly, Sinister the hedgehog, Hailey the spider and numerous other OCs that we've probably all lost track of.

Presenting... Chapter Nineteen!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Trick Part One**

Hailey knew something was up with the scene before Charmy and herself, but what she never expected was Charmy to fall for it so easily. The spider climbed down out of the vents and watched as Charmy lunged at Dead.

"LEAVE ESPIO ALONE!" Charmy shrieked as he drew closer to the dark chameleon before him. Dead looked bored as he side stepped and Charmy flew straight past Dead and rammed right into a wall. "... oww."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Charmy!"

"I'm okay Hailey, don't look so panicky."

Charmy then flew after Dead again and Hailey shouted, "it's a trap!"

The hyper bee however didn't pay any attention to Hailey, as he drew closer to Dead and held pure hatred in his honey colored eyes. Hailey growled out of frustration.

"Why does he never listen to me!?"

"Um... Hailey? As in the spider whose mother was-"

"Being framed. Yes," Hailey replied quickly as she rushed over to Vector and the others and began to cut the ropes that held them, only she looked at the chains with a frown. "Anyone have fire?"

"You're not setting us on fire Ha-"

"I mean the chains! If we heat the chains then maybe you can break through them."

Past Espio rubbed his arms where the rope had rubbed against him and he looked at Dead and Charmy, then back at Past Charmy whose eyes were very wide.

"What's going on?"

"It's a very long story. If you help us, we'll explain everything," Angel told the Past Chaotix.

"I don't know..."

"AH!" yelled Charmy as he was grabbed by Dead and thrown to the other side of the room.

"Fine we're in!"

"Good, now... you probably know what the trap Dead set up was right?" asked Hailey.

Past Vector nodded, "he put a cage that's suppose to capture anyone who gets over it and the cage zaps them..."

For a long moment only the sound was of Dead and Charmy fighting; and for that moment Mighty was glad that Dead was very distracted otherwise they all would probably be dead.

"So... where is the cage located?"

Past Vector's face dropped completely as he struggled in his chains for a moment then he whispered, "I have no clue."

"Well that's just great."

Angel watched the battle with horror, "Charmy will fall into the trap if we don't do anything fast!"

"Wait which-"

Before Mighty could get his question out completely, Past Charmy flew over to Dead and started to assist Charmy out in the battle. The dark chameleon looked a bit confused as he tried to attack the duo. Suddenly the bees' attack actually did something and Dead flew to the other side of the room.

"Give up! You're out numbered by a landslide!"

Dead chuckled as he looked at the Charmy duo with devious blood raged eyes, "you think you're going to win?"

"Of course! We're the Chaotix! Nothing can beat us!" said Past Charmy with confidence.

Dead bursted out laughing as he slammed his clawed hand against Past Charmy and the bee flew a bit away from Charmy and Dead. Past Charmy landed on the ground rubbing his face and just as he was about to fly back to sting the crap out of Dead, shadowy bars flew from the ground and surrounded Past Charmy.

Wide, childish honey colored eyes widened dramatically as Past Charmy screamed, "ESPIO! VECTOR!!"

Past Vector kept struggling against the chains while Past Espio was about to go over to assist his friend, but Angel stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"Just watch and you'll see."

Charmy flew over to his past self and started punching the black bars, "Past me!"

"G-Get me out of here!"

Dead stood up and smirked as he made a strange hand gesture and suddenly electricity crackled off of the bars and sparks surrounded both of the Charmy's.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they shrieked.

"CHARMY!"

Past Espio wanted to go and help the bees out but Angel still held onto his wrist. The chameleon looked for a reason why he couldn't save them yet in Angel's eyes but there was nothing but unspoken apologies.

"Wait... just a few minutes."

"In a few minutes, they're going to be overkilled!" shouted Past Vector and his future self.

Angel looked at the Vector duo with pleading eyes, "if we act right away then misfortune will fall upon us all!"

"How can we trust you?!"

"My oh my, what's this? An argument among the enemy?" remarked Dead was he was sitting on one of the chairs that Past Espio was on, his eyes watching them with concentrated red eyes.

For a long moment no one said anything; mainly because they were scared that if they said one wrong thing that the Vectors and Mighty would get hurt. But one voice was bold enough to be heard in the silence.

"You've caused us enough problems, now leave us ALONE!"

Dead hissed as slash marks appeared on his face and arms. He vanished then appeared right by the cage, "why you little-"

"Little what? Cunning spider? Then you're quite correct on that one," Hailey replied as she held her weapon with pride and with a grin painted on her face.

The demonic chameleon growled and revealed his fangs as he stood up. Everyone shivered as they saw red dots appeared on the floor; Hailey didn't even mean cutting that deep into the chameleon, now his face and arms were bleeding.

"You think you've won because of a simple little distraction? Because of a few simple cuts?"

No one replied as Past Espio took out his kunai, Dead snarled as he turned into a black blur as he ran to the purple chameleon. Past Espio yelped as the kunai was slapped away and he was thrown across the room. Hailey ran after Espio and looked furious. But she remembered what the weapon she used did, and secretly she smiled as she checked Past Espio for any wounds.

Dead looked at the cage and said, "you were going to destroy me in this time period so how does it feel to know that your past self is getting killed? Hurts don't it?"

Charmy yelled as Past Charmy did.

Angel's eyes flashed and she lunged at Dead.

The chameleon didn't expect the attack and he flew backwards thanks to Angel's screw kick. The butterfly smirked and said, "SIN!"

Sinister appeared, but instead of her face being revealed, her hood was up and hid her face perfectly from anyone's view. She smiled as she charged toward the cage and slashed her scythe down on it. The cage broke easily and the bees fell to the ground gasping and whimpering. Dead's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

Hailey giggled, "you really are stupid aren't you? Those few simple cuts you mentioned? They just shoved you down a one way street to a very painful death."

Dead seemed very shocked and then his entire body turned all shadowy and his red eyes seemed fiery. His clawed hands were more defined and he chuckled insanely.

"Hehehe... so you attacked me... hehehe, that means nothing! Especially when there's two of me."

"Two? But your past self is sealed in a mirror!" stated Mighty with wide eyes.

"'Is'... not quite the right word. 'was' however is."

And as if on que another shadowy figure appeared. Only there was one significant difference...

"... Um... Dead? That's not-" Angel began but was cut off with a slap to her face by Dead.

"SILENCE!"

"But that's not-"

Another slap to her face. The Vectors, and Mighty held angry faces and suddenly the chains were broken apart. Suddenly their angry faces disappeared as they looked at each other.

"... Did you set the chains on fire Hailey?"

The spider shook her head as she slowly stood up and looked at the duo shadowy figures. Charmy looked at his past self and he changed his glance over to the new shadowy figure.

_"Charmy! That's not Dead!"_

_"... Not Dead? How? Dead was sealed in a mirror right?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"So how is that not Dead?"_ Charmy asked in his mind.

There was a sigh in Charmy's head as Spirit whispered, _"A prophecy is how Dead's madness began. Before that Dead wasn't at all like this. Now do the math, would you be mad at the person that killed you if you knew you would have to die someday?"_

Charmy didn't reply as he looked at Dead, knowing that he was already killed by Dead. Sure Charmy hated to be taken away from Vector and Espio like he was... but was he really angry at Dead?

_"I guess not. I mean sure I hated to die like that, and sure I hated him for a while... wait... what are you getting at?"_

_"Dead was a very well known apprentice, and a very good demon... if you can call a demon good. And right after he got his prophecy told he turned into the monster he is now."_

The bee blinked as he looked at Dead then the other shadowy figure whose eyes were studying everyone, even him. Charmy slowly got to his feet, _"who told the prophecy?"_

_"A prophet whose been around for many years in Hell. In Mobius years he's probably... over two thousand years old. He's probably as old as-"_

_"Back on topic please! Wait... so what you're telling me is-"_

"DEAD! That is not you!" yelled Angel out of frustration. This time though, Dead did not slap her across the face or even harm her. His red eyes studied the butterfly.

"What?"

"That's not you. That's not your past self!"

Mighty stood up and clenched his hands into fists, "what are you talking about? That has to be Past Dead."

"Sealed in a mirror," whispered Charmy as he walked over, "but yet he never did anything. That's brilliant."

"Oh great. Charmy what are you talking about?!" cried out Past Vector with just as much frustration that Angel had showed.

"That isn't Dead! That's a prophet from Hell."

The shadowy figure looked at Dead then at Charmy. The figure's face twisted into an insane happiness only a mass murderer who just got away with murder would have.

"Wow. Here I thought you were some dumb kid."

No one moved as the figure looked at Dead, "you've served your purpose. Join your beloved sister!"

Dead's eyes widened as suddenly he was met with knife like fingers that jabbed into him. Dead gasped and the figure threw him toward a wall; and instead of Dead just hitting the wall and slumping on the ground, the wall was destroyed as Dead was flung out of the hole. Everyone looked panicked as they moved away from the figure quickly... except for Sinister who looked severely ticked off.

"Unbelievable! I thought you were dead!"

"A true immortal never perishes. What you tried on me was just a mere attempt. That, fortunately, failed."

Sinister held her scythe tightly and she said, "boy am I glad I regained consciousness for this moment."

"Sinister who is this?"

"An ancient prophet who was very famous in Hell... until this moment in time."

"When I had deceived everyone in thinking that I was Dead and that he turned from a very honored demon to public enemy numbero uno," finished the figure with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly all the exits vanished, Charmy and Sinister looked at each other before they glared at the figure.

"This is low, even for you Rogue."

"Thank you. I thought it was new high personally-"

"You've got some nerve doing what'cha doing now," Sinister said in a low voice that made Charmy shiver. "Why I didn't realize the connection behind your disappearance and of Dead's sudden crazed behavior is beyond me."

"That's because you've never taken the time to figure it out. You've always been so busy. Poor thing, aren't you a lot paler than last time-"

"Don't act like you care. You're just looking for a way to get to me."

Rogue frowned as his stone gray eyes looked at the heroic duo. For a long moment nothing happened and Charmy looked around to see that they were no longer in the room but...

"Where are we?"

_"Don't get distracted! Where you guys are isn't important at the moment! Just keep your attention on Rogue."_

Charmy turned his attention back at Rogue who just smirked, "we're in Dead's mind. The place where evil lurks now that I've been in it for quite some time."

_"... Spirit I'm confused. Is Dead the bad guy or is it this guy?"_

_"Dead was a puppet for this guy, so the person you've hated all this time is Rogue,"_ Spirit replied in Charmy's mind, and that's when the bee noticed Rogue's attention land on him.

"Prince Charmy Bee. It's finally a pleasure to have met you, but our meeting will be cut short due to your death."

_"Spirit, why would he want to kill me if I'm suppose to kill Dead??"_

_"Rogue lied to Dead. Rogue is the one that's suppose to die by your hand."_

_"So you knew this all along??"_

_"No. I just figured it out when the figure appeared. I'm sorry but the blood ritual won't work on a demon of his stature,"_ said Spirit as Charmy felt the sword in his hands drop.

That was the only sound heard in the darkness; the sound of metal hitting solid ground and of it clattering repeatedly until it fell silent. The bee felt completely helpless now. The ritual wasn't going to work, and the otherse were in as much risk as he was; who knew if Dead would survive the fall if Dead's suppose to be immortal. Charmy knew that this wasn't going to end well and he knew that the odds of them beating Rogue was slim.

Then a thought came to him right before Rogue lunged at them...

... This wouldn't have happened if Charmy hadn't been so stupid as to fall into the trap Dead had laid.

**---**

**Holy Chaos... my brain officially hurts. And I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep at any moment because I just had to get up at the ungodly hour of four in the morning and play Guitar Hero 3 for... who knows how long. Lol, I'm ranting again. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to tell me what you guys think of it.**


	20. Trick Part Two

Hey guys! As usual, thanks for the reviews! This chapter came to me as a great inspirational moment when I was playing a video game! Wow... there's something new. I don't play video games often but here's a good example as to why they're good.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does own Sinister the hedgehog, Angel the butterfly, Rogue the demon... and a lot of other characters that are hard to name at the moment.

Anyways, here it comes! Chapter TWENTY!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Trick Part Two**

Ever realize when you're in danger you grow more observant of things happening around you? Well Charmy was in that moment where he was way too observant for his own good. The hyper bee had to keep track of where he was and to make sure Rogue didn't get anywhere near him. Sinister was the speed member, the powerhouse behind most of Rogue's damage he had received... which was only a small cut and a bruise that had started to form over his arms.

In Charmy's mind... this battle wasn't going too well in their favor. Charmy wanted to attack, but how could he? The weapon he had gotten from Spirit no longer worked, and the only other weapon he had was his stinger, which required him to get near Rogue which meant he could possibly die in that instant. Conflicts started to pop up at every direction as Sinister looked at Charmy.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she shrieked.

The bee snapped out of the conflicts that were rising and dodged another attack from Rogue. That's when Charmy finally realized something; this was getting way out of hand.

_"Spirit! We need an idea! How do we beat Rogue?"_ he said to Spirit as he dodged an attack.

_"... I... I don't know. I wish I did know though. Dead and the Angel of Death are the only people that know how to kill him... but... they're not here right now."_

Charmy groaned until he was met with a clawed hand that made him scream with pain. It was as if he was just bitten by a poisonous snake and the venom was now burning him. The bee held his face as he dodged again.

_"Charmy!"_

_"I-I'm okay... just help!"_

Sinister slashed at Rogue, causing the demon to chuckle. The cloaked hedgehog looked confused until she saw that her scythe went right through Rogue, but... when she withdrew her weapon, it looked like he hadn't even gotten a scratch from that.

"What... the-"

Sinister was kicked away from Rogue as he remarked, "what's wrong? Never seen a person live through that?"

Sinister growled as she lunged at Rogue.

_"SPIRIT!"_

_"I'm thinking... we're in Dead's mind right?"_

Charmy blinked and nodded.

_"If that's the case, allow me to sacrifice myself."_

_"WHAT?!"_ Charmy practically shouted at Spirit. For a moment the thought of Spirit being insane crossed his mind... maybe she was?

_"Listen. If this is my brother's mind, the demon who was honorable, then if he sees me in danger, then chances are that he'll gain control, come here and help!"_

_"And what if that doesn't work?"_

There was silence until Sinister screamed as she was stabbed at. The hedgehog backed away and she gripped her chest. She was gasping and Rogue was getting closer to her.

_"That doesn't matter! Please!"_

_"Fine!"_

Charmy then said, "Spirit!"

A light appeared from Charmy and formed into a fox in front of Sinister. Rogue stepped back, "WHAT?!"

Spirit looked at Rogue, "you've done a great wrong to my brother. Now get out!"

Charmy sweatdropped, _"That was a bit... um... of a weak way to tell someone to get out."_

Rogue just chuckled, "get out? Who me? Why should I?"

"If you don't then you'll meet your death pretty quickly," Spirit replied innocently, almost as if she was saying that a force would suddenly come out of nowhere and kill him.

The prophet looked bored, "do you really think I'm stupid? I'm not after you. Especially when I know exactly what you're going to do."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Simple. You were going to lure Dead back to consciousness when I attack you. Dead is the person that knows my weakness and he wouldn't stand seeing you get hurt, let alone killed," Rogue explained as he crossed his arms, "now. Tell me. Was I right?"

Spirit gulped as she guarded Sinister, "y-yes. But I won't let you hurt these two!"

Rogue laughed, "a noble idiot! What luck!"

Spirit growled as she looked at Charmy. She blinked, where did Charmy go?? The fox looked pretty scared now as she backed up and still kept Sinister out of sight. Rogue just had an evil smile that was etched onto his face, giving him the appearance of a true villain. Suddenly that smile vanished as he turned around toward where Charmy was.

"Where's that insignificant ba-"

Rogue didn't get to finish his sentence as Charmy slammed the sword used for the blood ritual into his face. The demon hissed as he held his face and his gray eyes stared at Charmy with pure hatred.

"Clever... but not good enough."

Charmy wore a very large grin and Spirit started laughing along with Sinister. The demon looked severely ticked as he asked with a demanding voice, "what's so freaking funny?!"

"Oh nothing... shall we get this over with?"

Rogue stopped and he pointed to Charmy, "I can see the two girls but not you..."

"Of course you can't. You won't ever be able to see Charmy's future again," Charmy said in a calm voice. Suddenly Charmy's honey colored eyes turned blood red and Rogue's eyes widened.

"D-Dead!"

The bee flew over to Rogue and remarked with a smart aleck voice, "that's what you're going to be when I'm through with you."

Rogue stumbled backwards as his eyes widened.

"You've managed to betray Hell, and no Heavenly place will ever accept you. You're going to a place far worse than Hell and I'm going to personally make sure you get there. Spirit... Sinister... thank you. Sinister, you know what to do. Get Angel here."

"W-wait! I-I can explain!"

"You've had your chance, and you tossed it away years ago."

Rogue for the first time, actually looked fearful. And while the demon was cowering with fear, Sinister's scythe slashed through the air and suddenly the butterfly, Angel, appeared looking curious.

"Is it time?"

"Time for what?" asked Charmy in his normal voice.

"We're afraid we can't tell you."

"But-"

"Dead! Stop him!" Spirit complained and Charmy was no longer in control.

"He's going to get curious someday. He's gonna want to know about everything!" Rogue suddenly said panically, "you wouldn't want to keep him away from the truth would you?"

"'Fraid that's not going to work Rogue. You've caused a demon his reputation and you've nearly destroyed the very essence of time by what you've done."

Rogue looked extremely nervous as Charmy grabbed Rogue's wrist, Angel and Sinister started to glow and Spirit held a smile on her face.

"Any last things to say to Rogue, Spirit?"

Spirit's eyes were concealed in a dark, murderous shroud as she replied, "you've ruined my brother's life, and you've made me think for a long time that my brother was insane and evil. You deserve everything that happens to you from here on out."

"Sinister, Angel, do what you two do best."

Angel looked at Charmy's body and she smiled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry. We'll meet him again."

"I know... but Charmy Bee won't remember me..."

Sinister patted Angel on the head, "hey, cheer up. When we all meet again, I'll make sure you're the first person he meets."

"Promise?"

"Promise," mocked Rogue. The duo glared at him and he grumbled.

"I promise," politely said Sinister.

"Hurry up!"

The duo started to glow and they shouted, "WHAT WAS ONCE PEACEFUL TIMES, IS NOW DESTROYED! FIX OUR MISTAKES BY GETTING RID OF WHAT HAS MESSED UP LIFE!"

Rogue started to glow in a heavenly light and he shrieked with horror and pain as the light intensified. Dead, who was still controlling Charmy's body, backed away from the glowing demon and suddenly there was an explosion where Rogue was. There was just a pile of ashes where Rogue once was and Angel frowned, "that wasn't suppose to happen."

"Oh well. He's gone and that's good enough for me."

"Suppose so... is Charmy unconscious?"

Dead phased out of Charmy's body and Charmy fell into Angel's open arms. She craddled the bee as though he was a baby and smiled happily. Sinister smiled as she saw that her question had been answered.

"You know... it's sad that he won't know..."

"What'cha talking about?"

"I mean... he won't know about Rogue or any of this that's happened. No one will except for us," said Dead as he crossed his arms.

Spirit hugged her brother and replied, "I'm sure we can find a loophole."

"There's a loophole to this??"

"Of course. There's a loophole to everything."

Charmy mumbled, "Vector... Espio..."

Dead then frowned, "The Angel of Death won't approve of this."

"I know. But he needs to know eventually."

The chameleon bowed his head and Angel hugged Charmy.

"Angel... we have to go back and do the ritual... you have to let him go. He'll be safe," Sinister quietly said to the butterfly who started to cry again. The cloaked hedgehog sighed as she pried Angel's hands away from Charmy and took her hand. "Come on. You guys have to supervise."

The duo nodded and they followed Sinister and Angel. Charmy started to wake up and he looked at the foursome that were turned to him with ashamed faces, teary eyes.

"Guys..."

"Angel. Say those words," Spirit quietly told the butterfly.

Angel was crying and Charmy could tell.

"Charmy Bee I'm so sorry, please don't hate me... TIME WARP! MAKE THESE TWO YEARS NEVER HAPPEN!!"

Charmy's eyes widened as he screamed with pain. His body was wrapped in a world of pain and he soon found himself losing consciousness, saw himself losing sight of Angel and the others.

Right before he completely faded away from the foursome's sight, he whispered, "it's okay Angel... don't... cry... I don't hate... you..."

Soon he vanished from sight.

"I hate doing this!" cried Angel as she hugged Spirit and Dead. The duo tried to comfort the butterfly with little success.

"You did the right thing. I made a promise. I'll keep it too."

Angel nodded as she kept crying.

Sinister looked in the darkness and she said, "be safe Charmy. And please... don't ever leave your friends again..."

**---**

**This chapter was murder to write. Considering I had no idea what to do for this chapter. But this idea came into my head and I wrote it out. One last chapter then I can get started on a Christmas present for you all that have reviewed, favorited and alerted this story! That's right! CHRISTMAS PRESENT! Lol, if you guys remember the question I asked in one of the chapters, then you'll know what it is. Anyways, tell me what you guys think!**


	21. Epilogue: Together

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter to Friends Forever, but on the plus side, as soon as I post this chapter, the sequel to this is going to be up. Merry Christmas! That's your present. But read this before you read the Sequel for those who are interested.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own her OCs.

Tell me what you guys think! Here it comes.

* * *

**Epilogue: Together**

Surprise was the first thing that I felt, but then I just felt happiness. It was strange at first... to have Angel, Dead, Spirit and myself gather in front of the Angel of Death to have a vote. I had the most votes, I was elected... unfortunately I didn't realize what the vote was for until just now. Standing in front of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

It was dark and calm like most nights would be, but that's not what made things seem so normal, it was seeing the inside lights on and feeling the heat inside the building cast a welcoming aura. Another down side to this was that it was raining and it was cold; thanks to my stature, to what Angel made happen, I wasn't allowed to contact the Chaotix in any way. I was just thrown here to see if things were going well.

"Espio! Dinner's ready!"

My eyes widened and I silently rushed to the window. I peered inside and I felt my lips curve upward; a dinner was ready with three plates. And what made me even happier was that Vector was putting the food on the plate, Charmy was in his seat, fidgitting like always, and Espio was walking down the stairs calmly. The chameleon took his seat and he began talking to Vector quietly... there was no shouting.

Charmy grinned, "hey Vector, are we gonna do that case about the missing cat tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we are."

The hyper bee let out a cheer and he suddenly looked at the vegetables with disgust.

"Do I really have to eat this?"

"Would you rather eat sugary food and get cavities or eat something that won't hurt you within a week?" Espio asked Charmy quietly.

Charmy instantly replied with, "sugary food! Sugary food!!!"

Espio sweatdropped, "Vector... a little help please?"

"Let him have what he wants, as long as he doesn't go hungry then we're fine."

The chameleon rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Charmy... the maple syrup is in the refrigerator, get it and pour it over the vegetables. Eat it that way and I'll give you... candy later on."

Charmy flew over to the large refrigerator and dumped nearly half of the maple syrup onto his plate. He started to eat and Espio sighed.

"Finally..."

"Did you pay the rent Espio?"

Espio stopped and he glanced at Vector.

"Weren't you suppose to do that?"

"I specifically told you to do that."

"You're imagining things, you did no such thing!"

Vector and Espio started to argue and poor Charmy was in the middle of the bickering duo. The bee's attenaes drooped and Charmy's honey colored eyes looked at them with a silent plea to stop. I sighed as I saw the sadness rise in Charmy's eyes; I couldn't let this whole thing repeat! I quickly looked around and my eyes landed on a small rock that was the size of my hand... it seemed a bit far-fetched but hey, if it worked then I'll thank nature every day.

Nothing ran through my mind more than the thought of making sure that history didn't go back that nearly catastrophic future. I heard the window shatter the sound of Vector running toward the window and of Espio telling Charmy to stay close by. I was glad that I blended so well with the night; but the cold rain trickled down my hood like it would if it were sliding off the broken window.

Vector's orange eyes looked around and Espio came up beside him.

"What was that?" I saw Charmy ask as he flew onto Vector's shoulder.

"I... don't know..."

Charmy then sighed, "can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure... what is it?"

"You do realize I'm a kid right? That when you argue I hate it... right?"

The duo detectives didn't response and I watched as Vector laughed and Espio soon joined in.

"Sorry Charm, we forget once in a while. Thanks for reminding us."

"But our rent is once again overdue and-"

"Aw forget it! We'll find someway to get by, we always do!" Charmy exclaimed happily as he hugged Espio and Vector.

They grinned as they soon came back with a tarp and nailed it over the broken window. I couldn't see anymore but I heard laughter, something I wasn't used to hearing. Happiness flooded me and I felt like I was drowning. Then I didn't hear the sound of the rain tapping me on the head, tapping the sidewalks or anywhere. It was silent and only the sound of laughter filled the air. Smiling, I headed back to tell the others the great news...

That history wasn't going to repeat itself... or... so I thought.

**---**

**Okay guys! Sequel's gonna be up pretty soon. Don't worry though, I promised you all a Christmas present and this sequel is going to be it! I'll get it up as soon as I can so I hope you all will be patient while I retype it... after a certain little hyperactive cousin of mine deleted the sequel... for the second time in the row. I've got to secure my stories better. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed this though! Tell me what you think!!**


End file.
